You didn't have to die
by DarcyTheDevil
Summary: What is worse than having new member in the Organization again? Having three members! This trio is master at causing troubles, but they have special powers that are needed – wanted it or not… Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1 Who idiot left us alone?

I, Jenna and Inna used to have good times together. I never really had given it a though until it was all over. Now we're together again, stuck in darkness. But we are different. The two of them look different. Act, talk and just _are_ different. I feel myself different too. Or then I just imagine it. Why am I not sure anymore what it is to feel? It wasn't _that_ long time ago…

"Are we dead?" Jenna asks quietly. I glance at Inna. She pokes Jenna on arm with her nail.

"Ow!"

"I guess not", Inna says turning to me.

"You had to figure it out like that?" Jenna snarls. Well, this conversation is pretty same as they usually would be. "Hey, Ia… Why do you look like a ghost? And Dar looks like a vampire!" She means me by that.

"Ia, don't", I warn when she pulls her hand back, ready to poke Jenna again, _little_ harder.

"I'm not a ghost!" Inna snarls.

"You sure look like one, you can't deny that", I remark.

"Thanks a lot, Darcy".

"Hey, what's that?" Jenna suddenly asks and jumps behind Inna's back. Inna is shorter than her, so it doesn't really help her to hide or anything. I think I'm tallest one of us now… Before I was the shortest. We all turn to stare at weird dark thing that has appeared. Then out of it walks man.

"Holy shit!" I yelp and then immediately cover my mouth. Where did that come from? I haven't had problems holding back my tongue before! Besides… When did Jenna become so… _Ultra girly_? Inna just stands and stares. Normally she would say something.

"Well, that's definitely the weirdest greeting I've ever heard", man says glancing at me. He has long white hair and bright orange eyes. I guess we're not only ones here who look really weird.

"My name is Xemnas. I know what has happened to you all", man says, glancing at all of us. Then he moves aside of the black thing. "This is Dark corridor. You may go through it". We glance at each other. Like may go through it? Are we _supposed_ to go through it? Jenna and Inna both shrug. I glance at Xemnas. Well, I don't want to stay here either, so… I walk to Dark corridor and then step through it.

I find myself from completely white room. First thing that crosses my mind is hospital or something. Honestly? After me comes Jenna. Well, she very stylishly falls on floor after stumbling through the corridor. After her comes Inna.

"You then really know how to enter without getting noticed", Inna mumbles.

"Stop with insinuation and help me up!" Jenna snarls from floor. When Inna doesn't do anything, I help Jenna up. She's shorter than I, but she has high heels with ten centimeters height (about 3,9 inches). I'm not surprised if she stumbles a little! Hey… Where the hell did she get those shoes? Why is she wearing those clothes anyway? Jenna I knew wouldn't wear clothes like that. She has pink t-shirt and really short black mini shorts. I glance at Inna. She has light green tunic and white shorts. I glance down. I have black boots, jeans and t-shirt that's pretty short… I didn't know I have this visible abdominals. "What the heck is..?" I didn't know that I have tattoo on my arm either… Clearly I've changed from before.

Then Xemnas appears into room. "How much do you know about Nobodies?" he asks immediately. We glance at each other.

"They don't exist?" I guess.

"Pretty close. When strong hearted person is turned into a Heartless, they leave this empty shell behind them. That shell is a Nobody. So, in a way, we don't exist".

"We?" Inna repeats.

"You three must have noticed you are different from what you once were. You are Nobodies of your Somebodies, Jenna, Darcy and Inna", Xemnas explains. Then he points at my right arm. "There's one proof of that. That tattoo is Nobodies' symbol". I glance at it again.

"And you all shall receive new names now". First he turns towards Jenna and raises his hand. Letters J, e, n, n and a appear before Jenna, then spin around her for a while until they take new order with letter x. _Nenjax_.

"Number XIV, Nenjax", Xemnas states and does same to me and Inna. I become number XV, Cadryx. Inna becomes number XVI, Xainn.

"From now on you are members of the Organization XIII", Xemnas says.

"Thirteen? But if there are now sixteen of us..?" I ask. Xemnas scowls at me like it was bad thing I asked it.

"First thirteen are normal Nobodies. You three are different".

"Different? What way?" Nenjax asks. Xemnas clearly didn't plan to have this conversation with us.

"You weren't born like other Nobodies. And the rest you shall find out yourself". Xemnas creates Dark corridor and then we appear into long white corridor. Is everything here white? Won't be for long… I glance at doors along the corridor. Every door has number on it. I go to door where reads number XV, and glance at Xemnas.

"You may get used to your rooms and your new selves. You'll meet others later", Xemnas says and disappears into Dark corridor, leaving us three standing in the corridor. I glance at Nenjax and Xainn.

"See ya soon?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure", Nenjax says quickly.

"Yes", Xainn nods. They both seem to be as out of what's going on as I.

"Wow", I sigh. At least this room isn't completely white. This is _amazing_! It looks like I would have just stepped into endless night. Everything is dark colored, wardrobe, bed, couch, table and chair. I've got even laptop? I glance at door at left side. It leads to bathroom. When I open wardrobe, I see it's full of clothes. All just like what I would wear… I happen to glance at table and see small key on it. Under it is piece of paper which says this is door's key and I should lock the door every time I leave the room. I shrug and put key in my pocket. I want to see Nenjax' and Xainn's rooms too.

So, as told, I lock the door after me and first go to Nenjax' room. I knock the door. "Nenjax?" I ask.

"Come in!" I pull the door open and jump back.

"What the heck?" Her whole room is pink and fuzzy!

"Isn't it cute?" Nenjax asks.

"Uh… Well, if you say so…" I mumble. Nenjax just smiles without realizing that I don't really agree with her opinion.

"Hey, I wanna see Xai's room. Come along?" she asks. I shrug. "Why not?" Thank god we leave Nenjax' room quickly and go to door which shows number XVI. Nenjax doesn't knock, she just pulls door open.

"Hey, Xai!" she says. Xainn spins around and releases terribly high scream. Every object in her room made of glass (meaning about everything) perishes. Xainn scowls at Nenjax really badly. Nenjax' mouth drops open. "Uh… Oops…" I start to giggle.

"Cadryx, shut it", Xainn growls.

"I'm trying, I swear!" How long we have been here? Not even half an hour and we already have destroyed one room? We must be making record.

"Oh god… What do I do?" Xainn mumbles and waves her hands. Pieces of glass rise up from floor and start to find right places.

"Um… Xai?" Nenjax asks.

"What? Oh crap!" Xainn yelps and all pieces fall on floor again.

"You just… Moved the glass", I state.

"Yeah…" Xainn says. Then she slowly raises her hands and moves them. Pieces start to move again, and soon they all are at their right places.

"Cool!" Nenjax says. "Let's do that again!"

"Hell no!" Xainn snarls.

"Think we could do something like that too?" I ask.

"So, number XVI has already found her element". We spin around when Xemnas appears at room's door out of nowhere. And Xainn screams again. Not really hard to guess what happened again?

* * *

_Well, that's for the first chapter. Please, say if my English is difficult to understand - it's my first English fanfic, so would ya be nice and share thoughts about it? :)_


	2. Chapter 2 Imposing entry

_It's gonna be a little more messing around... Well, when it comes to triplets... Anyway, here's chapter 2._

* * *

We leave our rooms and go to some other room Xemnas calls 'practice room'. He thinks we can try to discover our elements there without causing huge catastrophe. He doesn't know us at all… We don't have to do _anything_ to cause catastrophes. They just happen when we're around. Xainn now just has to try to learn to control her element now when she knows what it is. I wonder what we will find from ourselves…

"So, Xemnas, how are we supposed to do this anyway?" I ask after we've stood there for few minutes.

"I'm your leader, so it's sir to you", Xemnas growls.

"Sorry", I say rolling my eyes. "Boss", I add.

"Better than nothing… Anyway, finding your element is all up to you. Just focus on that and see what will happen", Xemnas says. Xainn manages to create wall made of glass into room and doesn't take long before Nenjax crashes on it. She's hopeless... We glance at each other and I shrug at her gaze. I try to empty everything from my mind and think about this element… Whatever it is.

"What the heck..?"

"Agh, it's completely dark! Cad, Xai, where are you?" Nenjax screams. I glance at them all. Xemnas is trying to find the switch, Xainn moves closer to wall and Nenjax walks around.

"What are you guys talking about? It's not even dark in here", I wonder. Everyone stops and tries to look towards me. No one succeeds.

"Number XV, did you do this?" Xemnas asks.

"What? I don't even think it's dark here. Well, maybe a little", I say.

"Then I think you found your element… Now, turn it off". Turn darkness off? Um… Sure. Immediately when I figure out how. I imagine this room in my mind and imagine the darkness. In my mind, I pull it back and shut it in my mind.

"Thank you", Xemnas growls. Did it work? Yay!

"Cadryx!" Everyone snarls. Uh… Is it dark again? Oops. "Sorry". I do same, and everyone turns to scowl at me. Yep, I believe it worked. And one other information: Nenjax seems to be afraid of darkness.

It takes from her longer to find her element. I and Xainn sit farther trying to gain control over ours. Then Xemnas introduces us the lesser Nobodies called Dusks. And that thing – it's real weirdo. Nenjax yelps and jumps farther from it. And when she does that, huge wings grow out from her back.

"Oh god", Xemnas mumbles. Are we difficult or something? How's that now possible..?

"Get away freaky creature!" Nenjax screams and waves her hands. Or I'm not sure does she do that, or does she just wiggle completely. But whatever she does, the Dusk stops for a while completely. Then _it_ starts to wiggle weirdly, and then collapses on floor and disappears. We all stare at place where it just a moment ago lay.

"Well… This is interesting", Xemnas states.

"What did she do?" Xainn whispers to me.

"I have no idea", I answer.

"So that makes glass, darkness and nightmares. Interesting trio, that I admit", Xemnas says. I'm not sure is he talking to us or himself. "Well, I believe that's enough. But before I introduce you to others, you have to know that we're not using our powers to fight each other. We are a group. Understood?" I and Xainn nod.

"Nice, but… Cadryx, Xainn? Could you help? I can't get down", Nenjax says from ceiling where her wings have taken her. She sure flies even worse than a chicken.

"Yeah, just a moment", I say and walk under her. I jump few times without reaching. "Xainn, get over here", I say. Xainn sighs, clearly not wanting to be part of this. When she is enough near, I cross my fingers. She puts her leg on my hands and I raise her up. She grabs Nenjax and tries to pull her down. At that moment Dark corridor appears next at me, and new Nobody walks out of it. Of course he stumbles on me, I stumble on him and we all fall on floor in one pile. "Ow, damn", I mumble.

"Saïx. You're early", Xemnas says. I glance at Nobody under me. He has blue hair and yellow eyes and x-shaped scar on his face.

"Well, then you'll already meet our new Nobodies. Number XIV, Nenjax, XV, Cadryx and XVI, Xainn", Xemnas says.

"I'd like them more if they got off", Saïx mumbles.

"Tell to those who're lying on me", I growl and roll out of pile. Nenjax falls on floor, Xainn falls on Saïx.

"Sorry!" Xainn yelps and quickly gets up. Then comes quiet. Xainn and Saïx just stare at each other for a long time without saying a thing. Xainn blushes. And Saïx' mouth drops open. Xemnas clears his throat and the two Nobodies return back to this room.

"As I was about to say, they're still new. Would you mind taking them to living room? I'll be there soon".

"Yes, sir", Saïx says and opens Dark corridor with wave of hand. "After you", he says to Xainn, who blushes even more.

"That guy is scary", Nenjax whispers to me.

"Take it easy. He probably won't even notice our existence while Xai is around", I whisper back. Saïx glances at us impatiently, so we decide to go through the Dark corridor.

And we appear into room full of people. I mean Nobodies. And Nenjax falls in – again – and this time on me and I fall on Xainn, who has stopped right before the Dark corridor. Well, we sure made imposing entry.

"Nenjax", I and Xainn growl from floor.

"I'm sorry". Saïx steps out from Dark corridor and glances at us slowly. Everyone else is staring at us as well. Embarrassing or something? Of course not… At least now when Saïx is that close, Nenjax gets up quickly. I and Xainn get up quickly too. Other two stand nervously when everyone's staring. I clear my throat and pull my hair back from my face.

"What are you all staring at?" I ask. No one answers anything. "It's rude, ya know", I continue to get some living reaction out of them. They're not statues, are they? At least they turn to stare at Saïx.

"What's this?" one man who's got spiky red hair asks. He's a cute one…

"These are new members of the Organization", Saïx says. "Xainn, Cadryx and Nenjax".

"Honestly? Three?" blond woman asks scowling at us.

"Got a problem with that?" I ask. I know already now that I won't get along with her.

If you saw me, Nenjax and Xainn on the street together, you'd never even come to think that we actually are sisters. I'm tough gothic girl, with dark hair and red eyes. I have a little problem with misbehaving, and with poorly chosen words. I piss others off easily and say things I don't mean. Daydreamer's part in me just makes this all even better.

Then is my sister Nenjax. She's such a sweetie, always kind and little naïve (not just _little_ if you ask Xainn). When thinks about us, she is way more 'girly' than I am. She's got pretty pale skin, pink hair, grey eyes and her ears are like elf's ears. There's something else remarkable in her too. Something that everyone always notices. And that's her shapes. I'm serious, her 'equipments' are huge.

Xainn is then the one who always comes after us, cleaning up our messes and getting involved in those. She's quiet, serious and always thinking before acts, unlike us. She's pretty small sized, she's got white hair and skin and light grey eyes. However, she's one of those guys you don't want to piss off. Then she's really dangerous. You don't really want to frighten her either. Because when she screams – that really kills ears. And breaks all glass that's close, as we noticed before. Isn't it ironic that her power is to control glass?

"Actually, I do", blond says, gets up from couch and walks over to us.

"Larxene, cut it out", Saïx says. Larxene barely even glances at him. Her eyes are locked on me.

"You", she says.

"Cadryx", I say.

"Whatever. You're on my blacklist now. And that's the place you don't want to be". I sneer.

"What does that mean? You gonna drool on me?" I really have problem with my mouth. I've never talked like this to others. Is this part of that what Xemnas meant by that we are different Nobodies? No one of us is like before, not my appearance, neither by personality. Larxene growls and pulls her hand back. I reach to see lightning before I hear familiar sentences again:

"What happened?"

"Who shut the lights down?"

"It's dark again!"

"Number XV!" Well, that's probably a sentence Xemnas will use pretty often now… I move farther from Larxene when redhead who talked earlier creates fireball above his hand to light the room. I pull the darkness back and redhead lets the fire go out.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" Xemnas growls.

"Uh… Pretty many, I'm afraid", I mumble.

"Larxene. Back off", Xemnas growls. Larxene mumbles something dirty and then steps back giving us more space. However, she keeps scowling at me.

"As you all probably already noticed, we have new members in Organization XIII", Xemnas says.

"Yo, boss, there's sixteen of us now. Isn't the name changing?" redhead asks. Xemnas scowls at him badly for interrupting.

"As I was just about to say, Axel, they're different so that's the reason why name remains as Organization _XIII_. You already saw show of number XV's power…" Xemnas glances at me, "but even though they are different, the rules are same and you'll treat them as other Nobodies. Did I make myself clear?"

"Yes", everyone says more automatically than actually would have even listened.

"Good", Xemnas says and for a while nothing happens. Then boss opens his mouth again: "what the hell are you all still sitting there! Missions usually don't do themselves!" Everyone flinches and starts to disappear with Dark corridors. That leaves us three, Saïx and Xemnas. Xemnas turns to us.

"You three shall stay here this day. Just try not to break anything. And try not to get into fights when others return", he says.

"No problem!" we answer. Xemnas sighs and shakes his head. Then he leaves with Saïx.

"Well, that went well", Nenjax says when we're alone.

"Nice going, Cadryx. Now we all have already an enemy", Xainn mumbles.

"Sorry. But she's my problem, not yours", I say.

"Well, I think she's got something personal against us all anyway. After all, wasn't she the only girl before we arrived?" Xainn asks.

"What about that pink headed Nobody?" Nenjax asks.

"Didn't you watch his face? He's a man", I laugh.

"Honestly?" Nenjax asks.

"You're such a dumbass…" Xainn mumbles.

"Hey! That's mean!"

"This is gonna be a _long_ day…" I mumble.


	3. Chapter 3 Why our sister is such a jerk?

_Well, title probably already says pretty much... Time for little more messing around. Nothing new when it comes to the trio :)_

* * *

I knew we'd get lost in this castle sooner or later. However, this happened next morning after we had arrived, when we were wandering around, trying to find the kitchen. That's when Saïx decided to appear behind a corner and scare the hell out of Nenjax. Dearest sister manages to grow the damn wings and runs to opposite direction screaming. It's not embarrassing at all to be her sister… And again, Xainn and Saïx stop just to stare at each other without saying a word, another blushing, other just opening mouth without saying anything. I sigh and decide to go search for Nenjax. That girl will definitely get into trouble if wanders around in here alone. I don't even want to know what happens if she uses her power on someone in here… I don't know how it works, nightmares I mean.

I'm just thinking should I take stairs to up or down. I'm just about to turn to go up when I crash on something and fall on floor.

"Dammit! Watch where you're going!" I snarl and then look up. And I'm staring right into amused green eyes.

"Sorry. You okay?" Axel asks. Every even distantly clever thought disappears from my head. Well, it happens pretty often.

"Uh… Oh… Well… I'm fine", I mumble. Then I notice outstretched hand before me. I carefully grab it and Axel pulls me up.

"Thanks".

"No problem. You were one of those newbies, right? Name's Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel grins. I get the feeling he says that pretty often.

"Well… Cannot guarantee anything, but we'll probably find it out next time when we meet", I say. Axel starts to laugh.

"Sorry, I think I missed your name?" he then says. Takes me for a while to understand what he meant.

"Cadryx".

"Cadryx, huh? Interesting name".

"Good or bad way interesting?" I ask.

"Take it as a compliment".

"Okay… Thank you, I suppose".

"You lost or something?" Axel asks grinning, like that would be amusing too.

"Well, not me. But I believe my sister is lost somewhere here", I say. Axel raises eyebrow.

"Sister?"

"We're triplets, me, Nenjax and Xainn. Nenjax is the one who's missing".

"Honestly? Wouldn't first come to mind".

"I know. We're not really alike".

"Judging by your behavior yesterday, you really are not alike at all. You're the tough and abstracted girl, XIV is like a little girl and XVI is quiet and thoughtful", Axel says. I surprise even myself by starting to laugh.

"Funny?" Axel asks.

"Just that… You've known me about thirty seconds and half of it went on that I messed around and you know already that about us", I say. "It may not be really hard to guess that, though, but you just saw us".

"Well, that what you said to Larxene…" Axel says grinning to memory.

"I know I've got bad mouth", I say.

"You are nice now". I fear I blush for those words. I don't really feel myself nice person… Luckily that moment Nenjax decides to remind about her existence by screaming loudly. Did she run into Saïx? Or someone else? I glance at Axel.

"Was that her?" he asks. I nod.

"Probably. I have to check that".

"Do you want to walk or use shortcut?" Axel asks.

"Huh?" I yelp. He gives a laugh and opens Dark corridor. "Oh, that…" We go through it and come to one of the corridors.

"What the-?" Axel starts, but I quickly put my hand on his mouth and pull him behind the corner. I really want to see _this_! Nenjax sure is found now, by some other Nobody than Saïx or Xemnas. She's talking with someone blond man.

"Who's that?" I whisper to Axel.

"Demyx. He is one dumbass and definitely the one you don't want to have with you on a mission", Axel mumbles. When I glance at him raising eyebrow, he explains:

"He's always just on the way".

"Oh…" I turn my gaze back to my sister and her new friend. "Then they should make perfect couple". Axel gives a laugh and Nenjax and Demyx turn to look towards us. We quickly hide behind the corner again. We both giggle behind our hands. I hear another one of them moving, and poke Axel on the move. He opens Dark corridor again and we run through it now when it seems that Nenjax is just fine…

Axel leads me to kitchen, and I see Xainn and Saïx already have gotten over the staring part and dragged their asses there. Xemnas sits at another end of table and other members are sitting without any kind of order, but the end seems to be Xemnas' place. Saïx sits closest at him at his another side. At other side sits oldest member in here called Xigbar. Next at him sits blond whose name probably is Luxord. Xainn sits at another end of table. I go to sit opposite her.

"Hey, sis", I say. She seems relieved for that I came too.

"Hey". She gives long gaze to Axel who sits next to me.

"Xai", I whisper and snap my fingers before her. "Don't stare. I thought I was the abstracted one!" Xainn turns her gaze on table, but keeps glancing at Saïx from her corner of eye when she thinks no one notices. I glance at Axel, whose gaze moves between Xainn and Saïx clearly puzzled.

Next ones who come are Nenjax and Demyx. Nenjax sees us, waves her hand and mostly jumps on chair next to Xainn. Xainn flinches and opens her mouth. I and Nenjax both lean towards her put our hands on her mouth.

"Shhh!"

"What was that for?" Xainn mumbles and backs off.

"In a case you'd scream", we say. Xainn scowls at us badly, then glances at Saïx who is staring at her, and blushes. It's really easy to see that on her face, because normally it's so white. I have to admit, sister really blushes easily. She controls her feelings as well as her screams… Meaning not at all.

"I can't believe this". I'd recognize that voice anywhere. I glance over my shoulder towards door when two remaining Nobodies enter. Another one is Larxene, other one is that pink haired man. Larxene scowls at us murderously and we turn our gazes back to each other. They sit about at the middle of the table and Larxene keeps talking to other Nobody quietly. Uh… Why is that Nobody glancing at me like that? I lean closer to Axel.

"Who's that who is talking with Larxene?" I whisper.

"Marluxia", Axel says without even looking. "Number XI. If I was you, I'd watch my back around him".

"Keeping that in mind", I mumble and turn my attention on Nenjax, who is talking about something. I don't know about what because I didn't listen even half of the beginning. It seems that we all are here now, at least there aren't any empty seats. I glance around. Nobodies are just talking with each other. I glance at table and empty dishes and glasses. Um… Where did those come from? I glance at Xainn, who's looking at me raising eyebrows. I shrug. And Nenjax doesn't notice anything else but her conversation with Demyx. I probably shouldn't be surprised anymore when food just appears on dishes. However, feeling myself really stupid, I sigh: "wow". Those who sit near, turn to glance at me. Luckily I have some hold of controlling my expressions, so I manage to pull myself together and grin little.

"Food", I state. I can _feel_ Xainn slamming her hand on her forehead. Axel grins, and Nenjax heard only one word and then huge smile appears on her face.

"Food? Where?" she asks briskly. Xainn slams her forehead on table.

"Face desk", I mumble.

"What?" Axel asks.

"Never mind… Nenjax is just genius again". Just to prove this, she finally notices dish before her.

"Oh, look, food". Luckily everyone doesn't yet know that I'm related to her… Xainn seems to think exactly same. I and Xainn watch for a while what others do (unlike our sister), and then start to collect food on our dishes. For a while is completely quiet and then talking starts again. That's why it takes from me for a while to understand it's not Xainn, Nenjax, Axel or Demyx who's talking to me.

"Hey, Cadryx". I turn to look towards voice. Was it Marluxia? At least he's looking at me again.

"Would you give me that?" he asks. You would never guess how manly voice he has when his hair is pink… I glance to way he's pointing and grab ewer.

"This?" I ask. He nods. I get up to reach better and he keeps staring at me all the time. Then he takes ewer from my hand.

"Thank you".

"No problem", I say. He sure is a little creepy…

"Hey, Marluxia, don't stare at her boobs", Demyx suddenly says. We all turn to look at him and I feel my mouth dropping open.

"Speak for yourself, Demyx. You have something to stare there", Marluxia hisses. Demyx blushes deep red and turns his attention on his fork. Well, cannot blame Demyx. Nenjax sure has more what to stare than I have.

"What the devil is happening there?" Xemnas asks. I hear everyone swallowing. Then Marluxia turns his gaze on boss.

"Nothing much, sir. Number IX just reminded us all of that what kind perv he can be". That makes many cracking up, except for Nenjax (who probably has no idea what we're talking about), Demyx himself and Saïx and Lexaeus who never seem to change their expressions. And of course Xemnas isn't really happy for this.

"Marluxia and Demyx, then do us all a favor and keep your mouths shut", boss growls. And Nenjax was afraid of Saïx… I have the feeling that if we won't change the subject, Xemnas will do something else than just lose his voice when looking at Xainn. However, Marluxia shrugs and continues eating. Others follow his example and soon we can ignore Xemnas' presence again.

Oh, well… Until Nenjax blows it up. Who told her to play with that fork and then throw it exactly at Larxene's glass? Yea, thought that. No one. All the water spurts out of Larxene's glass and of course on her face. I know I will be dead if I laugh, but this is pretty hilarious.

"Who the hell was that?" Larxene snarls. Nenjax tries to hide behind Demyx. She wouldn't have to anyway, because Larxene turns her gaze on Demyx.

"Demyx…"

"Hey, that wasn't me!"

"Really? Well, who then?"

"Uh…"

"If this won't end right this second, you three shall fly out of this room and do extra missions", Xemnas growls. "And speaking of which… Someone should go out on a mission with number XIV, XV and XVI".

"Like a babysitting thing?" Axel asks. Xemnas gives him murderous scowl, and he quickly fixes: "I can take Cadryx".

"Good. Then, let's see… Zexion, you may go with Xainn, and Nenjax…"

"I can go with her", Demyx offers. Xemnas glances at him slowly, and it's pretty easy to read from his gaze the question 'is he for real?'

"Of course, why didn't I come to think of that… Immediately when I want to get rid of her. Marluxia, you go with Nenjax", boss orders. Both Nenjax and Demyx slump on their seats. I happen to glance at Marluxia. And I thought Xemnas gives murderous scowls, Marluxia's scowl is even worse. Then he turns his gaze towards me, and actually _grins_. I turn to look at Axel.

"When can we go?" That guy is seriously giving me the chills.

* * *

_Trio is going on their first missions :) let's see how that will end up... *evil giggle*_


	4. Chapter 4 First mission

_It really took me time to finish this chapter... It's not too easy to write about fighting and messing together. Anyway, shouldn't spoil too much. Time for the first mission :)_

* * *

After going through the Dark corridor which Axel created, I find myself from another world again. This place however… I guess I'm somewhere at desert. And that thing, which stands there… Lion's head? Anyway, it looks a little bit like cave. "Where are we?" I ask after Axel has stepped out from Dark corridor and closed it after him.

"That's the Cave of wonders. What do you think?"

"It's… Um… Wonderful?" I say. Axel gives a laugh.

"Really?"

"Well, at least it's huge… About those wonders, what are they?"

"I don't know. Probably all the treasures there are".

"Why there are treasures in a huge cave in the middle of desert?"

"Cadryx, honestly, I don't know. Let's get to work now". I quickly go after him when he steps into cave. I'm crazy enough to find it amusing, walking straight into sand lion's open mouth. Uh… Anyway. We go the stairs down into huge hallway. I stare at huge pillars, and, as Axel said, treasures.

"So, what are we doing in here?" I ask, still glancing around.

"Destroying Heartless".

"Really? Do we have to search for them?"

"No, they usually just appear if we wander around".

"That shouldn't be too hard".

"Well, not that part, but getting rid of them might turn out little more problematic".

"Yay", I mumble.

When we go deeper into cave, we really meet some Heartless. Axel waves his hands and two weapon-looking things appear out of nowhere with flames.

"Cool!" I say when Axel uses them to destroy the Heartless. Could I do that too? I wave my hand.

"Cadryx, did you just..?" Oops. Not that way.

"Sorry", I say and pull the darkness back. But hey – the Heartless are gone! Apparently they disappeared with the darkness.

"Thank you", Axel says sarcastically.

"Hey, what are those?" I ask pointing at his weapons ignoring the last comment.

"Oh, these? Didn't Xemnas tell you about the weapons we can summon? Everyone has different weapon, just like element. These are chakrams. You have some kind weapon probably too".

"Cool!"

"But for now… You probably should try to learn to control your element so you won't shut the lights all the time…"

"You trying to imply something?" I ask crossing my arms.

"Of course not. But anyway, it's your first mission. Might be better if you just watch and try to stay out of troubles".

"Fine, I got the hint. So, where's the next one?"

"Oh boy…" Axel sighs and we continue the wandering. And as told, I keep watching from distance when he does all the job. Well, I'm not complaining. I have time to stare him. I mean him fighting, of course. He's really good. And he looks really hot… _Cough, Cadryx, return back to this dimension_!

"Yo, Axel, I'm bored. Can't I really do anything else but watch?" I ask after he has destroyed about fifty-sixth Heartless.

"You are here to watch. Do investigation or something, if you're bored. Or try to summon your weapon and fight", he says. I sneer and continue kicking small stones on floor. I recall the flames that appeared at the same time when Axel summoned his weapons. Does it have something to do with element? I focus on the darkness, hoping I won't darken this place again. I glance at Axel, who's fighting again. Then I hear something behind me and spin around. One of the Heartless is approaching me and jumps towards me.

"Hey, get off you perv!" I yelp and wave my hand. Well, this is cool. Huge black bow appears in my hand, and I hit Heartless farther with it. I've always wanted to learn to shoot with bow. _Just one thing_… Black arrow appears in my free hand. _Never mind_. I turn around and aim with bow. Then I let go of arrow, it flies through the air with amazing speed and destroys two Heartless at the same time. Axel glances at me over his shoulder. I just stand and stare mouth open.

"Uh… Fight like that?" I ask. Axel stares at me for a while before nodding.

"Like that".

Anyway, it doesn't really change the situation. I still have to stay farther, because I need some time and space to prepare to shoot. Well, I can always use the bow as striking weapon. Ha ha… It might not really be meant to be used like that…

"You're doing good", Axel says.

"Thanks, you too", I say and stylishly stumble on my own feet and crash on Heartless, pushing it over the edge to downer cave.

"What are you doing?" Axel asks.

"Eh, just being a little clumsy", I mumble and pull my hair back from my face.

"Okay then. I think we're done", he says and chakrams disappear. "We can go back to Dark corridor now".

"Okay. Just one thing…"

"Yes?"

"How does this thing disappear?" I ask and wave the bow. Axel glances at me raising eyebrow.

"Just wish for it", he says shrugging. I glance at bow in my hand.

"Disappear?" I ask. It really disappears. "Cool! I'm ready".

We take another route to get out. We are almost at the hallway, when I notice something.

"Hey, do you see that over there?" I ask.

"What?" Axel asks. I go closer and crouch. I stare at thin wire and carefully touch it with my fingers.

"Looks like a tripwire. I thought only Egyptians have these in their tombs. Apparently Arabians have in their caves too. What's the big difference between them anyway?" I say and pull the wire.

"Woah!"

"Did you say something?" I ask and glance over my shoulder. My mouth drops open. "Oh…" I barely manage to hold back the giggle.

"Just that…" Axel mumbles hanging upside down from his leg, "next time when you find tripwire, do not touch it!"

"I'm sorry", I giggle.

"Try to sound that".

"I swear this is the best I can do".

"Try harder or help me down".

"Right. Sorry". Still giggling I summon my bow, aim and shoot the arrow to cut the rope. Axel falls on floor, and arrow disappears after hitting wall. I let bow disappear too and help Axel up.

"Well, I've learnt much today. I've learnt to summon my weapon, use it and also that I must not touch the tripwires anymore", I say.

"Splendid", Axel mumbles.

"I'm sorry, really. But you can't deny it was pretty amusing".

"Maybe to you", Axel says, but smiles. Then we leave the cave and go through the Dark corridor returning to the castle. I'm pretty interested about that how my sisters' first mission went. For some reason I get the feeling that at least Nenjax has messed around pretty much with talent. Hey, if I did, she must have.

.:XV:.

Xainn has already returned and I find her from her room. I jump on her bed next to her and she almost falls on floor.

"Yo! How did it go, sis?" I ask grinning. She shoves me down from bed and takes better position before answering.

"Quite fine, I suppose. I mostly just watched from distance, but I managed to help little with my element".

"So you didn't summon weapon yet?" I ask.

"No…"

"Axel showed me how to do it. It's really cool!"

"How?" Xainn asks. I raise my hand and bow appears out of nowhere. Xainn flinches.

"Wow!"

"I know. You probably could do same too. Didn't Zexion tell about the weapons?"

"No. All he had was that damn book". I start to laugh to her expression. It's just hilarious. "Okay, got it. Well, give it a try". Xainn manages to summon her weapon really fast. Long white staff made of glass appears in her hand. Her eyes widen as she stares at her weapon.

"This looks pretty fragile…"

"Well, test it. Then you'll know for sure", I say cleverly. Xainn sighs.

"Xemnas will kill us…"

"He doesn't have to know", I remark.

"You two are gonna get me killed".

"I know, it keeps me awake at night. Go for it now".

"Fine, but not here. Let's find some other place". She doesn't want to destroy her room? Well, neither would I.

"Okay, okay. But should we wait for Nenjax?" I ask.

"You want to make the catastrophe even bigger?"

"Why not? We gonna cause catastrophe, at least lets cause a real one".

"Fine then. We shall wait for her".

After sister has returned, we've sneaked into practice room. I'm not sure if we are really allowed or not to be here without permission, but… We're already here, right? Besides, we have to practice anyway. I and Xainn summon our weapons.

"You know, we should have some kind practice enemy", Xainn says.

"How about that Dusk thing?" I suggest.

"Maybe…"

"Yaiks!" Nenjax screams.

"What _now_?" Xainn asks.

"That perv thing!" Nenjax says and points at Dusk, which is approaching her. I turn my bow towards it and let arrow fly. It cuts Dusk in half and disappears after that. Another Dusk appears in room and Xainn hits it with her staff. Dusk stumbles farther and Xainn waves her staff again. And staff breaks. Or not exactly…

Sharp pieces of glass fall from the staff and fly through the room hitting Dusk, and it disappears. Pieces of glass return back to Xainn and connect with staff again.

"Wow", I state.

"Freaky…" Xainn says. Uh… So is the fact that Nenjax is flying pretty close at ceiling again.

"Oh for the love of god", I mumble and raise my bow. It's enough big so Nenjax reaches to grab it and I manage to pull her down. Now she should just find a way to get rid of those wings again, before…

"XIV, XV and XVI!" Yeah, before Xemnas finds us from here.


	5. Chapter 5 Fun with clothes and Heartless

_Uh... Heh... I have no idea how did I come up with this idea. Too much out with my dogs or too much indoors sitting at computer? Whatever the reason is, I had really fun writing this. Enjoy the chapter 5!_

* * *

We leave the practice room to see what Xemnas wants from us. Hopefully he isn't sending us on new mission. Hopefully Nenjax hasn't done anything to piss him off… I'm not suspicious at all about my sister, who could even think about it… Anyway, when we enter into boss' room, he doesn't look grumpy at all. That's a good sign… Or not.

"You three need to write mission reports", Xemnas says.

"Why the hell?" I ask straight. Xemnas scowls at me and I bite my lip.

"As I just was about to say… It's to follow your progress. I heard from Axel that you already summoned your weapon".

"Yeah", I nod.

"What about you?" Xemnas asks turning to look at Xainn.

"Uh… Kind of…" sister mumbles.

"Yes or no?"

"Not on the mission, but here in the castle when Cadryx showed me how to do it".

"Good", Xemnas nods. Then he turns to look at Nenjax and sighs. "Then it leaves you". We glance at our sister, who's moving uneasy. "I heard from Marluxia that you had little problems. And not just little". Xainn glances at me. I raise eyebrow and she shrugs. Hopefully Axel didn't mention about the tripwire… Well, I doubt that he wants someone like Xemnas to know about such a thing.

"You two", Xemnas says to me and Xainn.

"Yes?"

"You two should watch after your sister". Well, aren't we doing that already? We are sisters and best friends, of course we watch after each other!

"Sure", Xainn says.

"Naturally", I say.

"Good. Dismissed", boss says. We find it best thing to do to leave the room and fast.

Nenjax decides that we should walk around in the castle and try to memorize all the rooms and corridors. That's not gonna happen for a while… Anyway, I go after her, and Xainn comes after me when I've remarked of that we should know the routes to escape when we manage to piss off someone. Until someone of us is able to use the Dark corridor, at least. We go stairs to lowest floor. From there we can find only one door.

"Where does that lead?" Nenjax asks and tries to push the door open. "Locked?" she mumbles. Xainn sighs, shoves her aside and pulls from the knob. Door opens easily.

"No. You just tried to open it wrong way", Xainn says.

"Njah, that happens to everyone", Nenjax says and goes into room.

"Maybe you shouldn't just walk in there", I remark.

"What? Xai opened the door anyway", Nenjax says from inside. Xainn frowns and her hands turn into fist. I quickly grab sister's shoulders and push her in.

"Now, now, calm down. Anyway, Nenjax is the one who entered the first", I say. Meaning, no one can blame me for this. "Holy shit…" We've just found some kind of laboratory. There are all kind of bottles on the shelves, and I don't even want to imagine what will happen if Xainn screams in here. And I hope Nenjax won't notice those huge needles on the table…

"Whose do you think this lab is?" Nenjax asks.

"Probably that old guy's. What was his name again? Vexen?" Xainn says.

"He sure looks like a mad scientist", I nod. "Nenjax, don't touch that!"

"I didn't touch it", sister says.

"But you were going to", Xainn says.

"Killjoys", Nenjax says and steps farther from shelf.

"Who let you three in?"

Nenjax screams when hears voice behind her and jumps on my arms.

"Jeez…" I mumble.

"Hehe… Oops?" Nenjax tries to smile innocently.

"Hey, Vexen", Xainn says. I put Nenjax down and raise my gaze to number IV.

"How did you get in?" Vexen asks raising eyebrow. He looks really creepy when he does that.

"Through the door, of course", I answer.

"The door? But it's always…" Vexen hurries to door and locks it. Then he sighs and turns to look at us. "Well, you were supposed to come here anyway later, so we may start already now".

"Start what?" Xainn asks suspiciously.

"I'll make you all cloaks. Didn't Xemnas tell that?"

"Did no such thing", I mumble. Thanks a lot, boss.

"Well, whatever. Let's get started then", Vexen says and goes to table. He pulls one drawer open and takes long piece of black leather from there.

"Do we have to wear same as everyone else?" Nenjax asks clearly horrified. Vexen turns to look at her clearly surprised.

"Well… It's the meaning…"

"But we're different. Can't we have any difference in those cloaks?" Nenjax asks.

"Uh… Well, I suppose…"

"Great! Then could you make mine a little more open from here", Nenjax says and shows the area at her chest. Vexen's eyes widen and then he falls on floor.

"Vexen!" Xainn yelps.

"What happened?" Nenjax asks.

"Did he faint?" I ask. I and Xainn scowl at Nenjax.

"Nice work", we growl.

"What did I do?" Nenjax asks.

We wait in the room quietly for Vexen to wake up so we could start making those cloaks. But this time he hopefully won't faint when we tell about our wishes. I fan Vexen with piece of leather in a case it would help. It takes almost twenty minutes, but finally Vexen wakes up.

"What just happened?"

"You fainted when Nenjax told you that she wants her cloak little more open from _shoulders_", I say and give Nenjax meaningful glance.

"That's right", Nenjax mumbles sounding little disappointed. Vexen gets up from floor.

"Right, the cloaks… So you want it more open so it doesn't cover shoulders?"

"Yeah", Nenjax nods cheering up immediately.

"Can you make mine sleeveless?" I ask.

"Can you make mine shorter? Like to knees?" Xainn asks.

"Do I have to wear those gloves? I don't want to".

"There's no way I'm using high heels".

"I don't like boots".

"How big that hood will be?"

"Can I get pressed cups?"

"You don't need those, Nenjax!"

"Why not?"

"You would need more a breast binder".

"Not!"

"Why are we even talking about this?"

_Thump_.

"Um… Vexen?"

"Are you alright?"

"Did he faint again?"

.:XV:.

It takes a lot of time and lot of interesting conversations, but finally we get our own cloaks. They are same kind as everyone else's, except I got mine sleeveless, Xainn shorter and Nenjax opener. Vexen didn't make pressed cups for her though, and good so. Anyway, we're going towards kitchen as it is dinner time, and we even find the right door to get there. Almost everyone has already gotten there, and they all turn to look at us when we enter. Just like with yesterday…

"I see Vexen made you the cloaks", Xemnas states.

"Yep", we nod.

"With a little… Styling?"

"A little", I admit. Xemnas sighs, and it's not really difficult to guess what he's thinking. However, we go to sit to our seats at the end of table and I sit next to Axel.

"You look hot with that cloak", he says. I don't know how I manage to hold my expression normal. Anyway, I glance at him and grin.

"Thanks. I'm glad if you like it".

"Maybe I should have asked Vexen to do me different cloak too".

"Maybe you shouldn't be wearing it at all", I whisper feeling how my grin widens. "I bet you'd look even hotter". I actually get him to blush. I giggle and start eating grapes from salad. When Xainn isn't watching, I steal one grape from her dish. Nenjax starts to giggle. Xainn turns to look at her and I quickly steal two more.

"What is she laughing at?" Xainn asks from me. I shrug. Then Xainn turns to look at her food.

"Hey, where did the grapes… Cadryx!"

"What?"

For some reason Nenjax doesn't want to sleep alone, so she insists to come to sleep into my room. Then we decide to have girls' night and drag Xainn along. We're lying on my bed and giggling for everything that has happened in one day, when Nenjax suddenly jumps up.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Xainn asks.

"I heard something", Nenjax whispers. I rise up to sit and listen.

"It was a door, Nenjax".

"Door is moving by itself?"

"No, dork, Demyx probably just opened his room's door", Xainn sighs. Nenjax glances at Xainn terrified.

"What? Some kind of monster is going to eat Demyx? Oh my god! Cadryx, Xainn, come to cover me!" And sister runs out of the room at the middle of night. I glance at Xainn.

"She's hopeless".

"Let's go get her", Xainn sighs and we leave the room as well and I lock the door after me. Nenjax stands behind number IX's door and carefully opens it. Then she sneaks in. I and Xainn just walk.

"Honestly, Nenjax, there's not any monsters in here", Xainn sighs.

"You can't know for sure…" Nenjax whispers. Somewhere door slams again, Nenjax screams and dashes on Demyx' bed. Demyx quickly jumps out from bed, but so would I if some weirdo with huge wings would come into my bed. Suddenly Xainn screams. And Demyx' window cracks.

"What's wrong with you both?" I snarl covering my ears.

"There was a shadow, in the corridor", Xainn whispers. I go to corridor and see she's right. There really is moving small shadow, and it slides under door which shows number VIII.

"Now it's going to eat Axel!" I yelp and dash into room. The shadow goes under Axel's bed. I sneak next to it and glance under it. Two yellow eyes stare at me from darkness. Without thinking I grab the edge of bed and lift.

"What the heck..?" Axel yelps and falls on floor. Shadow escapes from room and I let go of bed and it falls back on its four legs.

"Cadryx, what are you..?"

"No time to explain, I have to catch that thing!" I say quickly and hurry to corridor. I glance over my shoulder and see Axel is following me. And he's wearing only pants. And he looks damn hot in them, especially when they're hanging pretty low on his hips… Uh, back to the shadow! It's going along the corridor and under next door. Which happens to be Saïx' room. We throw the door open and Nenjax apparently didn't see the number, because she follow us in. I see in the dark, so I see shadow jumping on bed. "On the bed!" I say. And who geniuses jump on the bed after the shadow? Saïx releases terrible shout when I, Xainn, Nenjax, Axel and Demyx fall on him. I hear something cracking and then bed falls through the floor to lower level. And into a shower. And in the shower… There's someone.

"What the hell are you doing?" Larxene screams. Why is she in the shower at the middle of night? Don't ask me. And I darken the whole room. By accident of course. I try to focus to pull the darkness back, but then someone kicks me on my rib. "Who idiot was that?" I snarl and punch the closest object. Judging by the shout, I managed to hit Saïx. Then Xainn falls on Demyx. I'm lucky I see in the dark, so I reach to dodge Nenjax, who looks like falling on Saïx. Then someone crashes on my back, I fall on someone and someone falls on me. Then Xemnas appears at door and we all flinch. That causes also that the darkness disappears.

"What the heck is happening here? It's midnight!" His mouth leaves open, but none sound comes out when he sees how we are on Saïx' bed, and that Saïx' bed is in lower level's women's shower. Saïx himself has left under Nenjax and Axel, Demyx has somehow ended up under Saïx' legs, Xainn is laying half on Demyx, half on me and I'm laying half on Nenjax. Shadow jumps down from bed and runs through the room and past of Xemnas.

"There it is!" I yell and I and my sisters crawl out from bed and dash into corridor. Xemnas quickly jumps out of the way. I lunge and Xainn jumps towards the shadow and we fall on floor and I manage to get hold of shadow's short leg. Then Nenjax stumbles and falls on top of the pile.

"Gotcha!" Xainn groans satisfied and crawls off from between us.

"Nenjax, get off of me!" I growl from floor. I ended up undermost.

"Oh, sorry", Nenjax says and moves. Then we take a more careful look at shadow.

"It's a Heartless", Xainn says.

"It looks like a Moomin! It's so cute!" I say holding it in my hands.

"Could we keep it?" Nenjax asks.

"I think boss won't exactly jump for happiness…" Xainn mumbles.

"About what?" Well, speak of the devil. We turn around to look at Xemnas with puppy faces.

"_Please_, can we keep it?"

* * *

_Cadryx, you perv xD there was pretty much in this chapter, but I just couldn't end it sooner :D Nice going, trio. Will they have new pet in the castle now? And what will they do about Saïx' bed?_


	6. Chapter 6 Breaking in to boss' room

At morning we're sitting in Nenjax' room and Heartless, we decided to call Moomin, is sleeping on pink pillow after running around the castle whole night. Nenjax is trying to summon her weapon, I and Xainn try to figure out how the Dark corridor-thing works. Nenjax soon gets bored and tries to use Dark corridor as well. We probably should be writing those damn mission reports, but there's time for that later. Suddenly Nenjax disappears. I wouldn't have noticed it if Xainn hadn't just asked:

"Where's Nenjax?" I glance around. True, sister is nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe she made it?" I suggest. Suddenly we hear screaming from somewhere pretty near. And after that shouting:

"What the hell?"

"Maybe not exactly as she planned", Xainn says. We get up from floor and go to corridor. Number X's door flies open and Nenjax runs out from the room dropping white feathers everywhere. She dashes into room past of us and we quickly go after her when Luxord (wearing only towel around him, so he probably was in shower) comes out from his room.

"Wonder where Nenjax tried to end up", I whisper to Xainn.

"Probably in Demyx' shower", she mumbles. I start to giggle and slump on floor holding my stomach.

"What's wrong with her?" Nenjax asks. Xainn shrugs.

"I don't know. She's crazy".

"We have to write that down", I say. Both my sisters turn to look at me.

"What?"

"And also that when we dropped Saïx' bed into that shower!"

"Hey, that's a good idea!" Nenjax says and goes to her desk and delves black notebook from there and immediately starts to write.

"We're so screwed if Xemnas finds that!" Xainn says.

"So we'd better to make sure he'll never find it", I say.

"You tell me", Nenjax says and throws the notebook to me. I open it to read what Nenjax just wrote, so I don't listen what Nenjax is talking to Xainn. Something that gives reason to Xainn to get pissed off. Nenjax dashes out of room, and Xainn runs after her summoning her staff.

"And here we go again…" I sigh and go after them. Nenjax is just about to get to stairs when Xainn jumps high in the air – and I mean really high, like twenty meters at least (about 65 feet) – and lands perfectly on Nenjax' shoulders. Nice going. Add to our elements, Nenjax is able to grow angel's wings and Xainn can jumps god knows how high. Well, didn't Xemnas call us different anyway?

"Give it a rest already you two!" I snarl. Thanks to fit of rage Nenjax managed to cause to Xainn, she spins around and is pretty close at hitting me with her staff as well. I manage to dodge it, anyway. Partly. Xainn manages to hit the notebook I still had in my hand, and it flies stylishly over stairs' banister and falls straight on Xemnas' head. For all of the people.

"No shit. Nice going", I growl.

"It wasn't my fault!" Xainn snarls. We quickly hide behind the banister when Xemnas glances up. Next time when we dare to take a peek, we see him going towards his room. With our notebook.

"Oh no, he's gonna read it!" Nenjax yelps.

"He won't, if we do something", Xainn mumbles.

"Like break in to boss' room?" I ask.

"Yes".

"Fun", I grin.

"Shut up…"

We definitely should have put me or Xainn to watch at door if boss returns. Because this is already third time Nenjax has made 'wrong alert'. And this time it was Xaldin. I don't want him to find us from here either, though, but he wasn't even coming this way. I glance at Xainn, who pulls drawers open. Where he could have put it? I already think I found the notebook, but when I open it, I see it's not ours. But it seems to be Vexen's as there is lots of notes about experiments and all.

"This one seems interesting", I mumble.

"Did you find it?" Xainn asks.

"No".

"Then keep – hey, is it that?"

"That notebook on the table?"

"Yeah..?"

"Looks like it".

"Oh my god! He's coming!" Nenjax yelps.

"If this is a joke or wrong alert _again_, I swear…" Xainn starts threatening.

"No, it's him! What do we do?" Nenjax asks in panic. Xainn grabs the notebook from table and runs to wardrobe.

"Let's hide here!"

"You're kidding me…"

"Cadryx, shut up and come on!" Xainn snarls. Nenjax and Xainn try to fit into wardrobe. I hear steps from corridor, sigh and run to wardrobe.

"Make space!" Somehow we manage to shut the wardrobe's door and fit in there. I can't believe this, we're hiding boss in his wardrobe…

"Xai… I'm gonna kill you if Xemnas won't do it first", I whisper when hear room's door opening and closing. We hold our breaths, listening Xemnas walking in room. Nenjax is trembling completely and I'm afraid that if she now won't calm down, she's gonna grow those damn wings.

"Someone try to use portal", Xainn whispers to us.

"There's something on my face…" Nenjax mumbles. I try to see past of Xainn. "Looks like underwear".

"Cadryx…"

"WHAT? GROSS!" It wasn't enough that she screamed really loudly, but also managed to grow the wings through her back, and they really didn't fit into wardrobe with three persons already. So… Wardrobe's door falls on floor, and we after it and Xemnas' clothes after us.

"We're screwed", I mumble. I have to admit it, though, Xemnas' face is really worth to see now. I don't believe he could look any more surprised. If situation was different, I probably would laugh, but I think it's not wise now…

"Do I even want to know what is going on in here?" Xemnas asks calmly. I'm starting to think that it means that he's just about to explode. Oh boy… His fit of rage will be even worse than Xainn's… Now would really be great time to be able to use that Dark corridor! Hey… Speaking of which…

"Our practicing to use the Dark corridor… Something went wrong in landing", I say from under black-white cloak.

"Or some _things_…" Xemnas mumbles.

"We are truly sorry about this", Xainn mumbles and her face has turned so red she looks like a tomato. Well, this could be called… Embarrassing.

"You'd better to be", boss growls quietly. We swallow. He sighs.

"Keep practicing. And progressing".

"Absolutely!" we say and hurry out of room as fast as we can. At least we got our notebook back. And that Vexen's book. Have to pay more attention to it later…

.:XV:.

I and Nenjax skip the breakfast when we find out that the Moomin has run off. Again. We run around the castle trying to find it, and when we do, we still have to catch it. And that's not easy thing to do.

"You and your Heartless", Nenjax mumbles panting at the same time.

"What do you mean mine? It's ours!"

"Where's Xai anyway? She could bother to give a hand here".

"Don't complain, we have time to find her later. Now to catch that thing before Xemnas does!" It takes almost an hour, but we finally manage to catch the Heartless. Who would have thought even a Heartless could be so expressive? It's clearly pouting when I lock it in my room. Then I remember Vexen's book and start to read easier instructions. However, Nenjax interrupts me soon, because she's bored.

"What do you want to do?" I sigh when she's literally jumping on book.

"I don't know. Something", she says.

"Go bother Demyx or someone else".

"Don't be so boring, Cad. Hey, let's go find Xainn!"

"Can't we do that later..?"

"No, come on!" Nenjax says, grabs my hand and pulls me out of room and behind Xainn's door. Nenjax knocks the door after trying to open it pushing and pulling. She stated after that that door was locked.

"She's avoiding us or then she isn't in her room", I say.

"Why would she be avoiding us?" Nenjax asks. I roll my eyes. _Yes, why indeed_..? "She's just somewhere else. Let's go search".

"But we just ran through the god damn castle when chasing after Moomin!"

"So what? I'm not tired", Nenjax says briskly and heads towards stairs. I sigh, but follow her. It's not wise to leave her alone even for a minute. Nenjax prattles happily non-stop when we're walking around and I don't hear even half of that what she's saying, if she's actually saying anything. Most of the Nobodies are on mission, but it's surprising that we hear from Demyx that Saïx is still in the castle even though he isn't in living room where he usually is. I and Nenjax exchange meaningful gaze.

"Saïx and Xainn, sitting in the castle… K-i-s-s-i-n-g", I mumble. Nenjax starts to giggle hysterically and Demyx thinks she's smothering on something. Well, sister looks pretty happy when Demyx is ready to give her artificial respiration. They both are sometimes such dumbasses…

Anyway, after Demyx is sure that Nenjax is just fine, I drag my sister to shower, where Saïx' bed still is and I climb into his room through the hole at floor. He isn't there, though.

"Where are those two?" I mumble.

"Not there?" Nenjax asks. I let go of floor's edge and fall on Saïx' bed. "Maybe back in Xai's room?" I suggest.

"Hmm… Let's check that out anyway. She shouldn't have any reason to lock her door when she's in, right?" Except to keep us out…

"Yea, she shouldn't", I say anyway and we go upstairs and stop behind Xainn's door. We lean against it and listen for a while.

"Sounds like there is someone", I whisper.

"Yeah… What is that voice anyway?" Nenjax mumbles and then pulls door open. "Hey, Xai, are you… Oh crap!" Bad timing perhaps? At least it seems that we interrupted something. Well, Saïx had to stay somewhere while his room's floor is fixed, but… In Xainn's room? At least they have gotten over the mute staring thing, but I really wouldn't have wanted to see _this_. Because they moved pretty far from that, and they are laying on Xainn's bed… And I don't even want to know what we just interrupted. Saïx' hand is travelling down Xainn's thigh, and Xainn's hand is under Saïx' shirt.

"Busted", I say.

"Cadryx… I think we'd better to… You know…" Nenjax whispers. Xainn blushes, but this time not for embarrassment but anger. Yea, I think too that we'd better to run and hell fast. We spin around and dash through the corridor and soon pissed off Xainn and Saïx run after us.

"This was bad idea!" Nenjax screams.

"This was your idea!" I scream.

* * *

_That's bit shorter chapter, but I think that was good place to end it. Cadryx and Nenjax won't be leaving Xainn alone now... xD anyway, I think this story will at some part take little more dramatic turn... *evil laugh*_


	7. Chapter 7 Truth or dare?

_I need to say now that this fanfic is only for entertain purpose, I don't mean to offend anyone. So no need to take anything too seriously :) it's time for the trio to play a little_

* * *

Luckily Lexaeus and Xaldin have returned from mission to fix Saïx' room before night, so I and Nenjax dare to go into Xainn's room, when VII isn't there anymore. After she has calmed down, of course. And it really took some time. Well, our physical shape gets better in no time… Now I'm laying on bed and staring at Xainn, who's reading on floor. Nenjax sits opposite Xainn and plays with one of her pillows. Then she suddenly hits Xainn with it.

"Hey!"

"I'm bored", Nenjax says. I roll my eyes. When she wouldn't be..?

"Xainn!" Nenjax snarls when Xainn doesn't react any other way on her complaining. Xainn rolls her eyes and then slowly raises her gaze from her book.

"Nenjax?"

"Figure out something that we could do", Nenjax says.

"Go to sleep", Xainn growls. Nenjax' corners of lips turn into grin, so I believe she just got stroke of genius. "In your own beds!" Xainn adds quickly and Nenjax' grin disappears. Might not be so bad idea, clock is almost ten at night.

"That's boring", I comment.

"Hey, I know! Spin the bottle!" Nenjax yells. We stare at her for a while in complete silence. Then I grin.

"Good idea".

"Idiotic idea", Xainn mumbles.

"Xaaaiiii…"

"Fine", sister sighs. "But not any idiotic dares, or game shall end there, and nothing that could piss off boss". We nod the way we agree.

"I'll go get a bottle!" Nenjax says and dashes out of room. I slide down on floor from bed and soon Nenjax returns with empty bottle of beer.

"I don't even want to know wherefrom she got that", Xainn mumbles.

"You said something?" Nenjax asks sitting opposite us.

"Nothing important… Who starts?"

"Me!" Nenjax says immediately, grabs the bottle and rotates it. Of course it ends up pointing me.

"Truth or dare?" Nenjax asks grinning. I don't want to answer on something really stupid, so… "Dare", I answer. Nenjax sighs, but then grins. I might regret this…

"Dare, eh..? Well, you have to… You have to… Go into Xemnas' room and steal his underwear that is Blackhorse's!"

"Said what?" I yelp.

"You have to go into Xemnas' room and steal his underwear. Hurry up now, we don't have all the night", Nenjax says. I sigh and get up and go to door.

"Didn't I just say 'nothing that could piss off boss'?" Xainn asks.

"Njah, don't stress, he won't notice if one underwear is missing", Nenjax says dismissive. I sigh again and head towards Xemnas' room. This is gonna be long night, if dares will be like this… Well… Revenge is sweet. I sneak into boss' room hoping he won't suddenly decide to appear out of nowhere, because I still can't do Dark corridor. I open wardrobe and delve for a while before finding what I came to search for. I leave the room pretty fast after that. I close the door after me and when I turn around to return to Xainn's room, I almost crash on someone. I raise my gaze and see I'm looking at Marluxia. He looks slightly said puzzled.

"Marluxia… Hi!" I say.

"Hi, Cadryx", he nods. I hide underwear behind my back.

"I haven't seen you today", Marluxia says.

"Well, had little… Problems to solve at morning and then at afternoon with Xainn…" I mumble. Marluxia sneers. I'm not sure is it the way that 'I understand' or 'I couldn't care any less'. It's really difficult to say what he's thinking…

"Not with Nenjax? She seems really good at messing around", he says.

"I know that, you don't have to remind me", I say. It came out way ruder than I meant. But didn't Axel tell me to watch my back around Marluxia? However, Marluxia actually gives a laugh.

"Now I know why he's so into you… You've got guts".

"What?" I yelp. Marluxia shrugs.

"What were you doing in boss' room?"

"Uh…" Excuse. Quickly. "I just… Went there to return the mission report, but as he wasn't there I just left it on his table". He nods. We stare at each other for a while before I nod as well, and then turn so he won't see I put underwear in my cloak's pocket. Then I head towards Xainn's room. When turning from corner, I glance behind me. Marluxia still stands there, watching after me. He waves his hand. I do same gesture and then add speed. However, I can't stop thinking that what he said… Someone's into me? I find myself hoping that it's Axel.

Sisters are still sitting on floor when I return. I throw the underwear on floor between them. Nenjax glances at them.

"They're real", she says after checking the mark and then the text Xemnas no. 1.

"Those are clean, right?" Xainn asks when I slump on floor next to her. I raise eyebrow.

"For real? You actually think I would have touched boss' dirty underwear?"

"Oh, well…"

"Cadryx, your turn", Nenjax says and kicks underwear aside. I garb the bottle and rotate. It stops to point at Nenjax. I grin. "Truth or dare, sis?"

"Those underwear won't then be left in my room, you'll take them with you", Xainn says.

"Yeah, yeah. Truth", Nenjax says.

"You have to tell us how many members have gotten you to watch after them", I say. Nenjax' mouth drops open.

"W-what? I wouldn't cheat on Demyx! Oh crap..!"

"So you two have something going on!" we say giggling. Nenjax blushes. It's now pretty difficult to tell which one is pinker, her hair or her face.

"Who said anything about cheating, anyway? Ever heard of you may watch but not touch?" Xainn asks.

"We're waiting for your answer", I remark. Nenjax sighs.

"Okay… Um… Maybe three?" We grin. "But I won't tell who!" We sigh disappointed and Nenjax quickly rotates the bottle. This time it stops to point towards Xainn.

"Dare", she says before Nenjax reaches to ask.

"Okay… You go and hang that underwear somewhere really visible place wherefrom it's not easy to take it off", Nenjax says.

"What? Boss will have fit of rage!" Xainn screams.

"He won't if you stop screaming. He doesn't have to know who put them there", Nenjax says shrugging.

"I'm gonna kill you for this", Xainn mumbles, grabs the underwear and leaves the room. I and Nenjax giggle. Xainn totally will kill Nen for this one… However, she returns grinning widely.

"Where did you put them?" I ask.

"You shall see", she says grinning evilly and rotates the bottle. Bottle stops to point at Nenjax and Xainn's grin widens even more.

"Oh, Nenjax…"

"Uh… Truth?" Nenjax says turning little pale.

"Who three Organization's member – except for Demyx and us – have best ass?" Xainn asks. Wow, she's really out for revenge!

"You seriously asking that?" Nenjax asks.

"Hell yeah", Xainn nods. I start to laugh to Nenjax' shocked face.

"Okay… Uh, maybe Marluxia?" she says. We nod accepting.

"Maybe Xemnas…"

"Yuck, Xemnas, gross!" I say.

"Xainn asked about ass, not face", Nenjax says.

"True…" Xainn nods. I glance at them both shocked. "I can't believe you…"

"Don't then, but Nen, you have one left", Xainn says.

"Uh… Maybe… Umm… Axel?"

"Now you chose good one, he really has… Wait a sec, when have you been staring at Axel's ass?" I ask too loudly. Both my sisters turn to look at me eyes widening.

"You have?" Xainn asks. I fear I blush deep red and grab Nenjax' throat (gently of course, as I really love my sister).

"So not fair, you already have Demyx!"

"Cadryx, don't kill her!"

After Xainn has managed to rip me away from Nenjax' neck, she can rotate the bottle and it stops to point at me again. I really get the most embarrassing dares, now… After I have had to go get porn magazine (that we found at our first day in here) from under living room's couch and taped its pictures on Roxas' door, I rotate the bottle and it shows Xainn.

"Well, sister… Truth or dare?" I ask grinning as I have good idea for both options.

"Dare me", Xainn sighs.

"You have to go to living room and kiss Saïx passionately for at least a minute", I say grinning. Sister's mouth drops open.

"WHAT?"

For a moment later we're hanging at living room's door. Almost everyone is still in living room, except for Roxas, Lexaeus and Xemnas. What are they still doing there when clock is eleven at night? Maybe they really don't have anything better to do.

"We don't have the whole night here", I sigh and shove Xainn into room. She scowls at me murderously, and her face is pretty same colored as Axel's hair. I grin encouraging (as if). Xainn takes deep breath and walks over to Saïx who's sitting on couch.

"Saïx", she says. Saïx raises his gaze. Xainn stands there for a moment before sitting on Saïx' legs astride.

"Xainn, what..?" Saïx starts, but Xainn interrupts him by kissing him _really_ passionately. I feel my mouth dropping open. Xainn licks Saïx' lips and her hands travel down his chest to his ribs and he rolls his arms around Xainn's waist pulling her closer. I count in my head, and when minute has gone, Xainn slowly backs off from Saïx and walks over to us, having everyone staring at her.

"Nenjax, shut your mouth. Bugs may fly in there", Xainn says to Nenjax when going past of us.

"Okay, that really was passionate", Nenjax says when we stride after Xainn.

"Isn't that what Cadryx wanted?" Xainn asks grinning.

"Little less would have been enough, ya know", I mumble and sister giggles.

"Wanna play yet?"

"I've gotten enough of it for this day, thank you", I say.

"Same here. I want to go to bed", Nenjax says yawning. We say 'good night' to each other and go into our own rooms. I lock the door before slumping on my bed. Moomin jumps next to me and falls asleep almost immediately. And it starts to snore. I stroke its back and it takes more comfortable position. I turn my gaze on ceiling, dreaming about something that came up when we were playing.

Next morning we're going to breakfast together and when we get to kitchen, we hear Demyx talking to Luxord and Marluxia about the pictures at Roxas' door. We try to look as innocent as possible when going to our seats. It appears that Xemnas didn't really appreciate this art in his castle, and that's why Roxas is going to extra mission. Maybe we were a little mean… However, it was Nenjax' idea. After everyone has arrived into kitchen, everything is going surprising normally. Xainn is eating, Nenjax is talking with Demyx and I'm talking with Axel. Well, until for some reason Larxene comes to glance up.

"Why the hell there is underwear hanging from lamp?" Everyone glances up. So that's where Xainn hanged them… Anyway, I maybe should have chosen some other underwear. Because this is black, and in behind reads 'Sexy baby' with pink letters. I really hope Xemnas actually isn't using that. But… It _is_ his…

"Why is my underwear hanging from kitchen's lamp?" Xemnas asks. Everyone turns his or her surprised gaze on Xemnas. Well, he cannot blame us for this now…

"I didn't know you have underwear like that", I mumble trying to hold back the grin and at the same time my sisters try to look surprised instead of spiteful.

* * *

_Yes, I know that triplets can be horrible persons... But it would be much less fun to write if they didn't mess around a little. Well, can't say little... Anyway, this chapter was my and my friends idea, so I can blame her for those perv things here xD_


	8. Chapter 8 Water games and blood drips

_I'm gonna warn already at the beginning that there shall be little romance here in this chapter, so... Be prepared. Continues after the show that had something to do with underwear..._

* * *

After breakfast, when Xainn finally manages to create the Dark corridor, we get lost again. Castle is pretty big, and it appears we still haven't seen all the rooms, even though we ran after Moomin for an hour. Well, it might have something to do with that we didn't have any intention to go in public showers. I have no idea how Xainn managed to create the Dark corridor in here. Uh… are there some ones in shower? And those voices…

"Ya know, when I said to Xemnas that something went wrong with landing even if it wasn't for real… This is pretty good landing as well", I say.

"Shut up, Cadryx", Xainn growls.

"Hey, where's Moomin?" Nenjax suddenly asks. True, that creature came with us, but now… Don't tell me it has run off again. Anyway, what are we doing behind this glass wall anyway? It's made so that we can't see through it. But we really should have. Because when we come out from behind the wall, we find out that we truly have ended up in _men's_ shower. And there are almost everyone taking shower at morning. I feel my mouth dropping open. Nobodies' mouths drop open as well. Too late I understand that Xainn has opened her mouth as well, but neither one of us reaches to cover her mouth before she screams. And those who were hiding behind glass wall… Well, aren't hiding anymore. Xainn isn't anymore only one who screams. We run out from shower to dressing room and there are the rest who yet haven't gotten to shower. Meaning Vexen and Marluxia. And I almost crash on him when we're trying to get out, and he has only towel around his waist. Thank god Xemnas and Roxas aren't here. Just now when I think… Don't we all have private showers? Why are they using this one?

"Never again…" Xainn pants when we've gotten out of dressing room and slammed the door close after us.

"My god, that was embarrassing", Nenjax sighs.

"It just got worse", I mumble. Because Xemnas is standing before us, staring at us clearly puzzled. He stares at us. We stare at him. He glances above us. We glance above us. And see big text what says straight 'men's shower'.

"Uh… This is not what it looks like", I say for the first. Xemnas turns to look at me.

"I hope so".

"It's the Dark corridor… It didn't end up where I meant it to…" Xainn mumbles deep red. We stand there quietly for a while.

"Keep practicing", Xemnas then says.

"Yeah, sure", we say and step aside and he enters the dressing room and closes door after him. We sigh.

"Oh my god", I say.

"You know what's weird? When Nenjax managed to do that, she ended up in Luxord's bathroom, right? And now we ended up in a public shower", Xainn says.

"You and your Dark corridors", I mumble.

"NUMBER XV, COME GET THIS CREATURE OUT FROM HERE!" Xemnas shouts from dressing room.

"I'm not coming..!"

"NOW!"

"You and your Heartless", Nenjax and Xainn mumble.

"Shut up", I say and open the door to go catch the Heartless. Luckily Xemnas is the only one in dressing room anymore, and he still has all the clothes on. Though I cannot deny that I would have wanted to watch Axel in the shower… I feel stupid grin coming to my face and quickly pull myself together. I can grin like an idiot when no one's seeing. Especially not my sisters.

.:XV:.

"Cadryx!" I've just stepped out from Dark corridor, when I see something pink and then Nenjax is jumping before me smiling like crazy. I just came from mission with Xigbar, and I really hope I don't have to go with him again. He really gets on my nerves. I'm not telling more detailed now, but I can say that I really had to hold back not to shoot him instead of Heartless.

"What is it, Nen?" I ask.

"Demyx invited us to swim! Could you have imagined that there is swimming pool in this castle as well?" Nenjax says excited. Why I'm not surprised about the pool anymore..?

"Like now?" I ask.

"When then? Come on".

"Who are coming?"

"Well, Demyx, me, Xainn, Saïx unfortunately, Luxord and Axel", Nenjax says grinning. I'm not too excited about having Luxord there, but… It could be fun, right? And Nenjax knows why especially I would go.

"Okay, fine", I sigh.

"Awesome! Let's go! Xainn and Saïx came already", Nenjax says, grabs my hand and then pulls me behind my room's door.

"Demyx said he'll take us there, so change first and meet here then".

"Okay", I say and go to my wardrobe. Do I have swimsuit here anyway? Looks like it, and not just one… Difficult of choosing… I end up choosing black shorts and short tank top. I glance at myself from mirror. Maybe I dare to go out like this… I yet grab the towel and my cloak to get room's key with me, and then go to corridor. I have to wait for a while before Nenjax comes out from her room.

"Sorry. I just couldn't decide what to wear", she says. I hope she didn't choose anything too revealing, because now she's wrapped in pink towel. We go to get Demyx, and he opens Dark corridor. Nenjax jumps through it, and when I'm going, I think I hear some kind of splash… I step carefully out and stop at pool's edge. Nice trick, Demyx. Nenjax' head raises up from water.

"Nice dive", I grin. Nenjax throws water at me and I quickly jump farther. Then Demyx comes out from Dark corridor and sees Nenjax in pool. He starts to giggle.

"Dem, not fun!"

"Yeah, you're right. This is fun", Demyx says and jumps into pool splashing water to every direction. Nenjax throws her wet towel on floor and starts to chase Demyx in water. I notice Xainn and Saïx farther. Saïx is in water, trying to get Xainn down from the ladders. They seem to have fun… Luxord is sitting at pool's edge, watching Demyx and Nenjax. Only one left to spot… I notice him sitting at bench next at wall. Axel notices me, smiles and waves his hand. I try to control my smile and go to sit next to him.

"Why are you sitting in here?" I ask.

"I don't swim", Axel says shrugging.

"Then why are you here?"

"I wished I'd see you in here. You look hot in swimsuit, by the way".

"Thanks. You too", I answer. He grins, and his grin widens when he notices that my gaze falls from his face down to his chest and then to abdominals.

"Hey, just one question. Why are you all using that public shower?" I ask. Axel stares at me for a while before giving a laugh.

"So you haven't tested your shower yet?"

"Of course I have. And it works perfectly", I say.

"Lucky you… You see, for some reason only in the public showers we get hot water. Not in the private ones. Xemnas has tried to fix that up, but… Well, you saw with your own eyes". I glance at him slowly, and then he understands what he just said and blushes.

"Yea, I did. I didn't try to peek, though", I mumble.

"Honestly?" he asks.

"Of course. What kind of perv do you think I am?" We both crack up and everyone turns to look at us when our laugh echoes in room. I cover my mouth.

"Oops".

"Don't mind that. Everyone does that", Axel says.

"Cool!" Nenjax yells and her voice echoes. Xainn would be better not to scream in here.

"Wanna know what else is cool?" Demyx asks.

"What?" Nenjax asks eyes shining for excitement. Demyx grins and raises his hands. Huge wave rises out from pool and water splashes everywhere covering those who are in pool, Luxord, and wave even reaches to wet me and Axel. Water falls with such strength, that it pushes Axel towards me, and we end up on bench Axel laying on top of me, his lips against mine. He quickly pulls back blushing.

"Sorry".

"Are you honestly sorry for that?" I ask. He raises eyebrow and I grin. Then he leans on me again, kissing me. I forget completely that there are others in room and roll my arms behind Axel's neck. Everything else disappears from my head, and only thing I can think about is Axel's body against mine. Until I hear Luxord's voice.

"Hey, you two, get a room!" We flinch and turn to look at others. They are all staring at us.

"Quit with the staring, it's really perverted!" I say.

"Maybe we really should get a room", Axel mumbles against my neck.

"Yeah, maybe", I admit and we get up.

"Hey, Cad, come here!" Nenjax yells and beckons me to come over.

"What?" I ask not really interested.

"Come here to swim".

"Njah… I don't know…"

"Go ahead", Axel says. "I'll be fine here".

"But what if you get bored?" I ask.

"I can't get bored as long as I can stare at you", he says. I sneer. "Fine". I get up from bench and walk to platform. "Make space!" I yell before diving. I manage to throw water at Xainn and Saïx who are swimming pretty close. I think I'll dive for a while… At least until I'm farther from them. I surface when I'm behind Nenjax and Demyx.

"Hey".

"Hey there", both answer.

"Do they look pissed off?" I ask, trying to take a peek over Nenjax' head. Hm. They seem to notice only each other again. Well, good for me. I glance at Axel. As he said, he's looking at me. I'd so much want to get that private room now… And I haven't seen his room yet. If we don't count that time when I tried to catch Moomin, but I didn't then really reach to see what kind Axel's room actually is. And these guys seem to have fun just by themselves… I swim to edge of pool and climb up. I go get my towel and wrap it around myself and then I go to Axel.

"Would you want to continue?" I ask quietly. He smiles.

"You seriously asking me that question?"

I giggle and grab his hand and we sneak out from the room. Axel opens Dark corridor and we appear into his room.

"I thought you can't use Dark corridor to get into someone's room", I say.

"Someone's, true. But you can get in your own", Axel says. But then… How did Nenjax end up in Luxord's shower? Isn't it part of his room? My thoughts are interrupted when Axel comes to me and rolls his arms around my waist.

"Ready to continue?" he whispers. I press my lips against his and gently bite his lower lip. He groans and his hands travel downer against my body, until he's holding his hands so low that it definitely isn't chaste anymore. I mix his hair with my fingers, and sigh. When I open my mouth, Axel slips his tongue in it.

"You're such a virgin", he mumbles. I stop kissing and pull back. "You just called me virgin?" I ask. He grins.

"I guess I did…"

"Let's see if you will after this", I whisper and push him on bed. I sit on his legs astride and lick his stomach. At the same time my hands slide on his body, ending up on his hips, I lean closer and suck his neck before moving my lips on his again. Axel's hands move on my hips, and then his thumbs slip under my pants, touching my hipbones. I lick his lips and slip my tongue into his mouth, pressing my body against his. Axel's panting heavily when I pull away to take deep breath.

"What do you think about that?" I ask. He gives a laugh.

"I need a moment in bathroom". I blush and grin at the same time and move aside so he gets up from bed. To be a virgin, I think I did pretty good. I wait on Axel's bed glancing around. As my room is painted dark, his

is red. Otherwise his room is decorated pretty same way as mine and my sisters'.

"You daydreaming?" Axel asks when he comes out from bathroom. He has changed swim shorts to black jeans and white t-shirt.

"Hmm… Something like it", I admit. Axel grins and walks over to me and kisses me again.

"You're dangerous", he sighs.

"I know. And you are amazing", I mumble. I lay on my back and Axel crawls on top of me and kisses me. I grasp his shirt, and suddenly hear crack. We stop kissing and I watch what I did.

"Oh… I'm sorry", I say. I ripped his shirt open. I guess I have more strength than I knew.

"It's okay", Axel says and presses his soft lips on mine again. I roll on top of him, and then he rolls on top of me again. And we fall over bed's edge. I start to giggle.

"That was your fault". Axel starts to laugh too as we're laying on floor, arms still wrapped around each other. Exactly then someone opens the door that Axel hasn't locked.

"Hey, Axel, do you know… What the hell?" Larxene's mouth leaves open. Did it have to be exactly her? We jump up. Larxene stares at us for a while before slamming the door close. I start to giggle again.

"You should have locked your door".

.:XV:.

It's already night when I leave Axel's room. He actually walks me to my room even it's not far and kisses me gently before returning to his own room. I lean my back on my door and sigh. What a day… Dark corridor appears near at me and Nenjax and Demyx step out from it.

"There you are! Where have you been?" Nenjax asks.

"Were you at pool all this time?" I ask.

"Yeah… Others left already some time ago. And don't change the subject!"

"Well, I did as I was told", I say grinning. Nenjax' eyebrows rise up.

"Well, good night, Nenjax", Demyx says and hugs Nenjax. Nenjax looks like shining for happiness.

"Good night", she whispers and then Demyx goes into his room. Nenjax spins around to face me and dashes to hug me.

"What an amazing day!"

"You tell me", I say.

"What are you two doing?" We glance over my shoulder. Xainn has come out from her room.

"Uh… Well… Sister love?" I say.

"Right…" Xainn says rolling her eyes.

"How are you in your room this early?" Nenjax asks. At that moment Saïx steps out from room. Nenjax is about to faint, but I hold her tightly. We look to another way when Xainn and Saïx say 'good night' to each other and probably do something else as well.

"Well, I think we're doing good now", Xainn sighs after Saïx has left.

"All I want is to go to bed and sleep over the whole night", Nenjax says.

"Not a half bad idea. At least I know what I want to dream about. Good night, sisters", I say.

"Good night", they both answer and we go to our rooms. I notice that Nenjax still hasn't locked up her room when she just enters and I stop to delve key from my pocket. I and Xainn both flinch when Nenjax' door is slammed close. I glance at Xainn. She stares at me both eyebrows rose. Then we hear weird rattle. I glance at Xainn again.

"Maybe she just stumbled?" she whispers. We hear screaming.

"Maybe not", I say, leave my door and go to Nenjax' door. I pull. It won't open. I shove the door.

"Nenjax!" we yell. Xainn tries to get door open. We hear more rattle, like something would break.

"Move aside!" I snarl and jump back. Xainn moves out of the way when I kick the door as hard as I can. And, I actually get it open. Well, the whole door falls from its hinges, but it can be fixed later. We dash into dark room, and Xainn tries to find the switch. I reach to see Dark corridor used, but I didn't see who used it. Xainn turns the lights on.

"Nenjax!" Xainn hurries over to our sister, who's lying on floor. "What happened? Are you alright?" Nenjax turns to look at Xainn, and I see how she trembles before rolls her arms around Xainn. Xainn flinches and tries to back off, but Nenjax holds her tightly.

"I don't know who it was! But it tried to kill me!" sister sobs. I and Xainn glance at each other.

"Aren't you exaggerating a little?" I try.

"No! Look at this!" Nenjax shows her bleeding hand.

"Oh my god… Who would do something like this?" Xainn mumbles examining Nenjax' hand. I glance around in the room. Definitely one of the Organization. But who of them actually would try to kill Nenjax, of all of the Nobodies? Anyway, her door was unlocked, so the one got here easily… And then I spot familiar knife sticking out of the wall. I growl quietly.

"I think I know who it was".

* * *

_Well, someone's pissed off now O.O I've got a feeling that if the trio won't screw this one up, the one who did that will be screwed... Well, until waiting for inspiration to continue..._


	9. Chapter 9 Showdown

_Well, I finally did it and wrote new chapter. I'm afraid, though, that it'll be stuck for a while again... But, not to worry. I'm not about to stop writing without finishing. Didn't that just sound clever? Uh... Back to the subject, meaning story._

* * *

"We have to tell Xemnas about this", Xainn says when we're all in her room.

"No way. He'd just enjoy of the situation, and we can't exactly prove that it was Larxene. Couldn't someone have just used her weapon?" I say rolling the knife between my fingers. Vexen had written everyone's elements and weapons down in his book which I found from boss' room, and the knife really belongs to Larxene.

"But we have to do something", Xainn says. "This can't happen again".

"Nenjax would be better to lock her door from this on, just like us. Anyway, I think we'd just have to payback Larxene for this. At least I'm on the mood".

"It can wait until morning".

"True. But this can't. Let's take her to Vexen's lab. There's got to be something to tie that up".

"Good idea. Come on, Nen", Xainn says and pulls Nenjax up from bed.

"Thanks, guys".

"What are sisters for?" I grin.

"You tell me…" Xainn mumbles and creates Dark corridor. "You two really need to learn to do that". We go through the Dark corridor and appear into Vexen's lab. Luckily not in his shower…

"Where do we get the lights on..?" Xainn mumbles. I go to put on the desk lamp.

"Wait here. I can see here without more lights. Don't want to get caught", I say. They nod and Nenjax sits on chair and Xainn leans on table while I try to search for bandages. I move carefully, watching my steps so I won't stumble on anything, because I probably would destroy something. I find the bandages from small locker.

"Yay", I whisper and turn around. I raise my hand to cover my eyes when someone points light towards me. First I think it's another one of my sisters. "Hey, Xainn, point that thing somewhere…" But it's not Xainn. I scream. What else? What would you do if Vexen appeared before you at midnight in laboratory wearing only pajamas? Vexen screams too and drops the flashlight. We run to opposite directions, and judging by the rattle, he crashes or stumbles on something. I hurry over to my sisters and pull them on the move.

"We're taking off. Fast!"

"What's wrong? Did you find it?" Xainn asks.

"Yes, and something else too. Just run!" I hiss and throw the door open. And look, just my luck. Xemnas was behind the door. I say 'was', because now he's lying on floor when we knocked him out with door and then ran over him.

"What a fucking night", I mumble after we have gotten safely back into Xainn's room.

* * *

Next morning we go completely normally into living room. Thank god Xemnas isn't there. Hopefully we won't see him during the day at all… However, Vexen gives us pretty long gaze before turning his back to us.

"I might have scared the shit out of him", I whisper to sisters.

"Like literally?" Nenjax asks.

"Possibly pretty".

"Lovely…" Xainn mumbles. "I don't think I'm gonna eat today".

"Why's that?" Nenjax asks.

"Probably Vexen's shit", I answer.

"Yuck, Cadryx! That's gross!"

"Then why did you ask?"

"Hey", Xain mumbles and pokes us on arm. She nods towards left corner of room. I notice Larxene and Marluxia there, and Larxene turns her gaze away from us when notices that we are looking.

"I think it really might have been her", Nenjax whispers. "I think I saw lightning". I grin.

"Good to know".

"Cadryx, wait!" Xainn snarls, but I'm already going towards the two. Larxene ignores me perfectly, but Marluxia stares at me clearly interested.

"Hello", I say. Larxene glances at me over her shoulder.

"What do you want, freak?"

"Went a little late last night?" I ask. She frowns.

"I don't know what you're talking about". I put my hand in my pocket and delve out her knife.

"I think you dropped this", I say. Larxene stares at the knife. Then she leans closer at me.

"Don't you even think about telling boss or I'll kill you with my own hands", she growls. Hmm… Xemnas would probably be on her side after the night… But she doesn't have to know it, right?

"What happened to that you should treat us like other Nobodies? I thought we're not allowed to kill each other here", I whisper, because pretty many has turned his gaze towards us. "And add to that… Would have been wiser to end what you started and not to forget these god damn things there!" I growl and hit the knife on wall behind Larxene, just next at her neck. Larxene grabs the knife.

"Maybe I should do it now", she growls and glances towards my sisters.

"Don't even think about it. You lay a finger on them again, I swear I'll kill you myself", I hiss between my teeth.

"Oh, really? I'd like to see that", she says. I frown.

"I can take on you".

"You wanna bet?"

"Actually… I do".

I expected her attack, so I reach to dodge it pretty easily. Larxene is really fast, that I cannot deny. She keeps lunging at me and I keep backing off dodging and blocking. I'm not sure does it hurt me or her more when she hits her fist on my arm. Larxene kicks me on rib. I grab her leg and throw her on floor. She rolls around, rises on her knees and kicks towards me. I block it, but fall on floor. We both stumble up and Larxene waves her knives towards me. I jump backwards, and then stop. Larxene's still hitting, even I'm not standing there anymore. Actually, she's moving like in slow motion movie. I move closer and then Larxene raises her gaze looking really surprised. She only reaches to flinch when I've already kicked her on stomach and she flies on floor on her back. I apparently have strength in my legs… Larxene's just crawling up, ready to continue, when she suddenly stops moving to stare somewhere behind me. It's pretty quiet. Everyone's staring at us. Just like boss who's standing behind me. I slowly turn around.

"Hey, boss", I say.

"Hey, number XV. Would you like to explain to me what the hell is going on in here?"

"Uh…" I glance at Larxene, then my sisters. "There is really good explanation to this. You're gonna laugh when you hear it. And… About that explanation… It'll come soon".

"During this millennium, please", Xemnas growls impatiently. Can he live that long? Doubt that. Xigbar at least looks enough old to die any minute. Uh, never mind that.

"Yeah, of course. Eh… Well, the thing is that, I…"

"Cadryx just returned Larxene's knife. Larxene thought that Cadryx had stolen it", Marluxia says. We all turn to look at him, but it doesn't seem to bother him at all.

"Is that so?" Xemnas asks, glancing at me and then Larxene.

"Yes, sir", Larxene growls from floor. "My mistake". Xemnas sighs.

"You'd better to watch this won't happen again". After that he leaves the room, but I think I reached to hear him mumbling: "women…"

I turn my gaze back to Larxene.

"Told ya, bitch", I growl quietly and go back to my sisters. "Well, I think show is over".

"Yeah", Xainn nods and we return to her room.

* * *

"What happened there anyway?" Nenjax asks after we've locked the door.

"What?" I ask.

"How did you do that thing when you fought with Larxene?"

"What thing?"

"You disappeared for a moment completely and then appeared again like you would have moved really fast", Xainn says.

"Oh? I don't know. I just felt like I had an eternity time to dodge her attack", I say shrugging.

"That was pretty cool", Nenjax says smiling.

"Helps a little when using portal seems really difficult", I mumble.

"Hey, that doesn't mean you don't have to learn to use it!" Xainn says.

"Killjoy", we mumble.

"Anyway, what is with that blond? She can't have gotten that pissed off when Nenjax threw that fork in her glass", I then say.

"And then was that shower thing…" Xainn reminds.

"And the first day… Wasn't she the only girl here before we arrived?" I ask.

"Could she have gotten pissed off for something like that?" Nenjax asks. I shrug. "Who knows about her". Suddenly I recall her face when she saw me with Axel. She actually… Wasn't into him, was she?

"Cadryx? Hey?"

"What?" I yelp. "You said something?"

"Just asked what are you daydreaming?" Xainn asks.

"Oh… Nothing important", I say.

* * *

_Hehe... Poor Vexen :) he always has to suffer for trio... Well, he's not really the only one..._


	10. Chapter 10 Teamwork!

_So, the trio learns a thing or two about teamwork..._

* * *

Whole week passed since the showdown with Larxene, and everything seemed to go pretty normally. Then Xemnas decided to call us into his room.

"I have a mission for you three", Xemnas says, resting his chin on his crossed fingers. We glance at each other. It's gonna be our first mission together?

"Are we… Like… Alone?" Xainn asks unsure.

"Yes, it's just you three now, so please, try not to screw this up", Xemnas sighs. He clearly isn't doing this willingly.

"When would we screw up anything?" Nenjax asks surprised. She actually seems serious. Xemnas ignores that and continues: "you three are the only ones who can use Dark corridor… I mean Xainn is, without any limits. So you can get to place called Disney castle". I barely manage to hold back the laugh. "There is this thing called Cornerstone of light. It protects the castle, so you three need to go there and steal it for a moment so we can get there. We take care of the rest then, so that's all you need to do. And… Try not to get spotted".

"Why?" Nenjax asks.

"Everyone doesn't have to know about our existing", Xemnas says. Yeah, right. He just doesn't want anyone to know that we're part of his Organization.

"So when you're done, come to tell me", Xemnas says and waves his hand. Gesture is pretty clear to tell us to get out of his room now. He trusts us enough to be able to get to that Disney castle all by ourselves? I doubt that… Anyway, Xainn opens the Dark corridor and it takes us to some kind of garden. It's not Marluxia's, at least.

"Are we in the right place?" Nenjax asks.

"Of course", Xainn says.

"How do you know? You haven't been here before have you?" I ask. Xainn frowns and crosses her arms.

"Well, it's more probable that we're now in right place than if Nenjax or you had used the portal!" I and Nenjax glance at each other and sigh.

"Jeez, Xai. We just asked", I say.

"Well, let's find that Cornerstone-thing now anyway. It can't be so difficult to recognize", Xainn says.

"Xemnas wouldn't give us anything too hard", I remark.

"Well… True enough".

So, we sneak into castle (after we finally found the door) and then start to wander around, trying to find that Cornerstone-thing and not to get spotted. Are those walking brooms included in those? They can see even they don't have eyes because they're not crashing on walls or anything, right? However it is, we wait until brooms have walked away with their buckets and then sneak into corridor and peek into every single room. Some time later we come to corridor, where are one big door and two brooms clearly guarding it.

"We need to get past of those things", Xainn whispers.

"Any good ideas, but to rush in there screaming and hoping they'll be scared and run off?"

"No, dumbass. You could darken the place. Or shoot them".

"Oh… Or then Nenjax could try to use her element".

"What? Me?"

"What? Her?"

"Yeah, why not? After all, it's all we don't really yet know much about", I say shrugging. I found out that when I fought with Larxene a week ago, that thing I did had something to do with my element. It's like I coalesced with the darkness, and that caused that it seemed like I moved really fast. Coalescing just happened really fast.

"Well, I could try", Nenjax says.

"Go for it", I encourage.

"Oh dear…" Xainn mumbles. So Nenjax focuses. Or I think she does, as she stares at the brooms. Then, brooms look like yawning. And then, they slide down against door on floor and start snoring.

"Whaaat..?" Xainn yelps.

"I did it!" Nenjax says and rushes through the doors.

"Her company must be really boring, when even brooms fall asleep", Xainn mumbles. I shove her on shoulder.

"Come on, she did good! Let's go!" I say and we follow our sister. We find ourselves from some kind of throne room.

"What's the big deal guarding this place if here even isn't anyone or anything?" I mumble. Xainn walks towards the throne that stands in the middle of room on some kind of plinth.

"I wonder... Hey, there's something here".

"What?" I ask bored and that the same time Nenjax asks excited.

"Looks like a button... No, Nen, get your hands off of it..!" Xainn tries to push Nenjax away from button but sister is too fast when it comes to situations like this. She reaches to push the button, and then the plinth moves away, revealing stairs going down into basement.

"Cool!" Nenjax says and dashes down the stairs.

"Hey, wait! She's such an idiot", Xainn growls.

"Well, let's be happy for that nothing really bad had yet happened", I try and then we go the stairs down. Looks like we're always following Nenjax everywhere. Routine...

"Hey, that's got to be it!" Nenjax yells pointing at huge ball on pedestal when I and Xainn get the stairs down. Cornerstone of light… So why is it a ball?

"So… What do we do now?" Xainn asks. "We were supposed to steal it for a while so others get here, but…"

"Yay!"

"Nenjax!" we scream. Sister has somehow managed to get on top of ball and is now rotating it by walking on it.

"Nenjax, get down!" Xainn snarls. "We're on a mission, not playing!"

"Why should I get down then?" Nenjax asks adding speed.

"If you're gonna break that thing, Xemnas will kill us!"

"Whaaat? I'm not gonna… Woah!"

"Ow!" Sister just fell from ball and straight on me. Why is it always me? "Shit!" I growl when see Cornerstone falling from its pedestal and then it rolls through the room.

"Nenjax!" Xainn screams. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Catch that thing!" I snarl. We jump up from floor where we ended up and dash after the Cornerstone.

"I'm gonna go tell Xemnas that they can enter", Xainn says.

"But don't bring them here!" I say.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?"

"Just go, please!"

"I'm on my way", Xainn says and disappears into Dark corridor. We're _so_ screwed… I and Nenjax manage to catch the Cornerstone and then we lift it up from ground. It falls once on our way back to pedestal, and that was Nenjax' fault. She thought that her hair was covering her eyes and she needed both hands to move them. The next problem comes when we try to get it on its place.

"This is not working… How did it stay there before anyway?" Nenjax complains.

"I don't know. We maybe could have found it out if someone wouldn't have dropped this damn thing", I growl.

"Give it a rest already, okay?"

"I don't know what we should do. Xai is this group's brains, and she isn't here at the moment. Damn this thing!" I kick the pedestal when I almost stumbled on it. That's when Xainn returns.

"Okay, they are here. How are you doing?"

"What does this look like?" we snarl.

"Not really good, I see. Okay, a bit of left… No not yours, mine!"

"Xainn!"

"Okay, sorry. Your right now. A little more. Now a bit this way… Good, there it is. Now to get it to stay there…"

"Use your element, make glass wall around it or something!" I snarl because this thing is getting heavy and it's pretty difficult to hold it anyway.

"Oh, right! Hold it there". Xainn waves her hands and I and Nenjax pull our hands back. Cornerstone stays at its place, though I'm not sure is it working anymore.

"Okay, let's get the hell out of here now", I say and we hurry to stairs and out from basement. I push the throne's plinth back to its place and we leave the throne room.

"Where are the others, by the way?" Nenjax asks glancing around in the corridor. "Xemnas didn't exactly say what are they doing in here…"

"Straight said, I'm not really interested", Xainn mumbles.

"No, you're only interested about that where Saïx is", I quip.

"Shut up!" Xainn snarls and summons her staff. I move farther, for security reasons.

"Hey, sisters, please don't start now", Nenjax says coming between us. Maybe not exactly the wisest thing to do… Oh crap. What the hell is that?

"Yo, sisters..." I whisper. Both turn to look the same way as I. And then they see it the same. Duck, wearing wizard's hat and shirt, and holding staff in other hand. Yeah, hand, not wing.

"Oh, jeez", Nenjax yelps.

"Who are you?" duck asks from us. And I crack up. I can't anything for it, its voice just is way too hilarious! I can't stop giggling, no matter how badly Xainn tries to shove her elbow in my rib. Then Nenjax starts to laugh too. And then even Xainn. And we just laugh and laugh and then duck starts to jump and scream something at us. Oh, right... We weren't supposed to be seen! Still giggling I try to beckon to my sisters to get out from here. We dash forward on the corridor, having duck after us. We turn to right and go into first room we find and close the door after us. It looks like some kind of library. And... There's a mouse. Wearing pink dress and crown. I manage to keep quiet until Xainn goes and asks:

"What the damn circus is this place?" And then I and Nenjax crack up again. We quickly go back to corridor and jump through the first window to get to downer level.

"Cadryx, Nenjax, shut up now! We have to find others!" Xainn tries. I manage to shut my mouth.

"Yea, you're right. Did they say where they were going?" I ask.

"Not a word".

"Didn't you ask?" Nenjax asked.

"I was kind of in a hurry to come to see how you were doing!"

"Bad excuse, but right now there's no time to figure out better. Let's try to find them", I say.

"Let's go that way", we all say at the same time and point to different directions.

"We're not splitting up!" Nenjax screams.

"Of course not. You'd just get lost", Xainn says.

"Xai... We already are lost", I remark.

* * *

_Just something that should be obvious... "we already are lost" xD._


	11. Chapter 11 Kingdom Hearts

_I don't really have an excuse for taking it this long to update, but I really had difficulties to figure out names for the trio's weapons... Heh, shouldn't be spoiling._

* * *

So, we ended up going to left corridor. All the ways lead to China, or in this case to the front door, right? We have to get there or find someone sooner or later. However, when it comes to luck we share... Uh, this might take for a while.

"Ya know what I can't believe", I say.

"What?" sisters ask.

"I mean, Organization has every kind of stuff, also this portal-thing, but... Still, they don't have cell phones!"

"Good note", Xainn admits. "That sure would make this easier".

"How can it be all the guards here are brooms or then some kind of animals?" Nenjax mumbles peeking over the corner.

"What is there?" I ask.

"Looks like a dog or something".

"Honestly? Let me see! Jeez, you weren't kidding!"

"Could we continue now? I'd like to get out from here, or at least find someone", Xainn says and beckons us to come over. We leave more or less genius comments unsaid and follow our sister. We go through few corridors before we meet someone again.

"What the hell is that?" I whisper. Xainn and Nenjax glance towards the creature.

"A Heartless?" Nenjax asks.

"Doubt that. Looks like some of this world's people", Xainn mumbles.

"What is he doing then? He looks like he's doing something he's not allowed to", I remark. Because who ever this guy is, he sneaks around and takes a peek into every room.

"Let's follow him!" Nenjax says and dashes out from our hide to go after the spy.

"No! We have to find others!" Xainn snarls, but Nenjax is already far off. Xainn sighs.

"Dammit".

"Come on", I say and grab her hand. We follow the spy, and I'm really surprised for that he doesn't notice us. I mean, we're not really quiet, and Nenjax isn't hiding almost at all. Like she would want to get caught. Then we're behind throne room's doors again.

"Hey... What if that guy is going after the Cornerstone?" Xainn whispers.

"Then let's kick his ass", I answer.

"Cadryx..."

"Hey, look", Nenjax says. We peek into throne room and see that spy is looking something from there.

"Ya know, I'm really starting to think that he's after the Cornerstone", I mumble.

"We can't let that happen! What will Xemnas say if..?" Xainn starts, but I and Nenjax interrupt her.

"We don't want to find out".

"Freeze!" Nenjax yells. What does she think she is, a police? Spy turns around to look at us.

"Who are you pipsqueaks?"

"You called us _what_?" Xainn snarls.

"Scram, you three. I don't have time for you freaks", spy says. That was enough for Xainn. She summons her staff and throws sharp pieces of glass at spy. Spy yelps and barely dodges the pieces by falling on floor.

"You'd better to scram!" Xainn snarls. So much about that low profile then... Spy gets up and scowls at us.

"Fine, then I shall start of you three first..." Too bad he reached to piss of Xainn enough. Sister doesn't really need our help there.

"Is it just me, or does she seem enjoying of this?" I say to Nenjax. She shrugs.

"I think I agree. Oh crap!" I glance over my shoulder. At door has appeared the same duck and dog, and now someone else. Another mouse.

"Your Majesty, look! It's Pete!" duck says. I and Nenjax glance at person lying on floor and Xainn standing on top of him.

"Who are you three?" mouse (the king?) asks from us. We glance at each other.

"Uh... The triplets?" Nenjax says.

"Shut up!" Xainn snarls.

"We're off", I growl and grab both my sisters of arms and darken the room.

"Huh?"

"What happened?"

"Cad, did you..?" Xainn whispers.

"Just be quiet and let me lead you", I whisper back. Well, I lead Xainn, but mostly carry Nenjax, when she hangs on my other arm. We sneak out from door before I pull the darkness away and then we run again.

"Do you think we just helped those guys?" Xainn asks.

"I seriously don't care!" I say.

"But Xemnas told us not to mess with other worlds. Do you think we just did?"

"It doesn't matter, as long as he won't find out about it", I answer, we jump over the last stairs and crash on something. In perfect pile on floor, we glance who was the unfortunate who left under us.

"Oh, hey boss! There you are", I say.

"Yes, number XV, so be kind and get off this instant. What I won't find out?"

"Uh..." I glance at my sisters. They glance at me.

"We might have... You know... Screwed up something".

"Tell me something I don't know yet", Xemnas growls from floor. "Now get up and get the hell out from here". He doesn't have to tell twice.

.:XV:.

"Do you three have any idea what could have happened?"

We glance at each other unsure.

"They could have found out what we are?" I suggest.

"They could have found out about our goal and try to stop us!" Xemnas snarls.

"What is our goal anyway?" Nenjax asks. Good so, so I and Xainn don't have to.

"To get our hearts back, number XIV. I've told you that", Xemnas growls.

"But you never exactly told us how to do it", I remark carefully.

"_Kingdom Hearts_".

"Was what?" we yelp. Xemnas sighs.

"All the hearts that Keyblade has collected end up in Kingdom Hearts. So when Kingdom Hearts is ours, we get our hearts back. We can truly exist".

"That's some story, I admit, but just one question. What about us 'different' Nobodies?" I ask. Xemnas scowls at me and Xainn steps on my foot.

"Ow!"

"Number XV, that is something I'm trying to find out, and your lately actions aren't helping at all", Xemnas growls.

"Well sorry for asking", I mumble rubbing my toes.

"But between us, you after all managed to do what I told you to do and didn't cause any huge catastrophe at least yet, so good work", boss then says.

"What? Say again", Nenjax says.

"Dismissed".

"Huh?"

"Nenjax. Come on", Xai growls and grabs Nenjax' arm to pull her out from room after us. We stay quiet until we get to our rooms.

"Well, that went well", I state.

"I was sure he'd punish us somehow", Xainn mumbles.

"But he didn't! Because we're so cool!" Nenjax says way too loudly. Because Xaldin at another side of corridor turns to look at us, and his expression is _little_ wondering.

"You're so embarrassing", Xainn mumbles.

"Well, look who's talking. Who's the one who attacked that guy there?" Nenjax asks.

"Pete", I remind.

"You were supposed to stay quiet, Cad!" Nenjax snarls.

"Then why didn't you say so?" I ask innocently.

"Speaking of which. Nen, you really should try to summon your weapon", Xainn interrupts.

"Hey, I'm trying. It's not so easy at it seems", Nenjax mumbles.

"How about you tried to think about something completely different when summoning it?" I suggest.

"Like what?" Nenjax asks while Xainn rolls her eyes the way here-we-go-again.

"Mmh... Think about Demyx", I say and then move closer to sister and whisper into her ear: "_naked_".

"Oh..." Nenjax mumbles and suddenly huge paint brush appears in her hand.

"Woah!" she yelps.

"Keep that thing farther!" Xainn screams jumping farther. I think I just heard glass cracking somewhere...

"What is that thing?" I ask pointing at brush in Nenjax' hand.

"_Reverie_", Nenjax mumbles.

"Pardon?" Xainn asks.

"What?" Nenjax yelps.

"You just said _'Reverie'_", I say. Nenjax' gaze moves between me and Xainn before returning back to pink brush with Organization's symbol carved on it.

"I did?" she asks.

"Yeah..." we say.

"I don't know. It just popped out from nowhere", Nenjax says shrugging and waves the Reverie.

"Why didn't Xemnas tell that these weapons also have names?" Xainn asks.

"Well, I think it's much wiser than going around and call that thing Reverie than huge pink paint brush", I say.

"You're such a genius, Cadryx".

"I know. Hey, and I helped Nenjax to summon her weapon", I remark.

"Yeah, by thinking about Demyx naked. Hey... How did you summon your weapon at first time?" Xainn asks suddenly. I understand where she's aiming, so I say quickly:

"Well, what about you?" Sister blushes, so I think it had something to do with Saïx.

"Well, Cad?" Nenjax asks.

"Well, I summoned it when I needed it to fight", I say. They don't have to know about that I was dying to do something to help Axel, as he even had needed, now do they? But I have to admit it, thinking about Axel naked would be something I'd like to see, not just imagine...

"Hey, watch it!" Xainn snarls. Oops. I just summoned my weapon. Uh... Why do they appear when we think about naked men?

"Sorry", I mumble. Then some name pops out in my mind as well. "_Dark Matter_?"

"What?" sisters ask.

"This", I say and wave bow.

"Cool!" Nenjax says briskly. "Now we all have elements and weapons!"

"And add to that, some freaky abilities", Xainn reminds.

"Huh?"

"Nen, honestly! You can grow those wings and Cadryx can do weird things with darkness..."

"Coalesce with it", I say.

"Yeah, whatever, and..."

"And you do those freaky jumps", I interrupt.

"Yeah", Xainn nods.

"What freaky jumps?" Nenjax asks.

"Haven't ya seen? Some time back Xai jumped like twenty meters (about 65 feet), at least I mean", I say.

"Oh, then when she landed on me", Nenjax recalls the entertaining moment.

"Exactly", I nod giving grin to the memory and to the events after that.

"So then, that makes nightmares, darkness and glass... And Reverie, Dark Matter, and... _Crystal Drop_", Xainn mumbles counting the words with her fingers. "And wings, jumps and... Goes too difficult. Let's say you're a shape-shifter".

"Shape-shifter? Why?" I ask.

"I don't know. You coalesce with darkness, and it would make really stupid substantive _coalescer_, so shape-shifter is better", Xainn says shrugging.

"Fine... It's at least better than bird brain", I mumble and Xainn starts to laugh.

"Did I miss something?" Nenjax asks.

"No", we say. We're not mean or anything. Never.

* * *

_There's a small collection about trio's abilities and powers. They will be explained in later chapters, just like the name of the story, so I'm going to continue soon!_


	12. Chapter 12 Bodysnatchers

I follow Nenjax and Xainn, who are carrying huge piles of books. Well, actually Xainn is carrying, and Nenjax is blabbering next at her. Perfect mental support, as always. I sneak after them, going towards Vexen's laboratory. He's needing those books? Maybe some ones are stealing them and hiding somewhere in the castle. Not us, of course. I more like meant Moomin. That hide place in lamp was actually pretty good idea, I mean until that book burnt... But anyway, of course it didn't have anything to do with us.

Xainn is just about to knock, when Nenjax throws the door open, freaking out Vexen.

"What is it?" number IV asks annoyed.

"We brought these books to you", Xainn says.

"Right... Put them there", Vexen says, and waves his hand towards one of the shelves. When he leaves the room, Nenjax shows tongue at his back.

"Nenjax! You should respect your elders!" Xainn snarls. Nenjax rolls her eyes. Judging by her expression, the word doesn't belong in her vocabulary. Probably not even in her brains... I peek into room from door, and see Xainn is putting books on shelf. Then Nenjax happens to glance towards me.

"Huh?" I raise my finger on my lips and then point at Xainn grinning. Nenjax nods and giggles soundless, turning around. I sneak behind Xainn while she's giving lecture to Nenjax about respecting the elders, and -

"Boo!"

Xainn's mouth drops open. She takes deep breath. And then...

"IIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !" And every single object made of glass breaks into million pieces.

"Congratulations, Xainn. You succeeded amazingly, if your meaning was to make us look that like we just would have come from men's shower", I growl, as something green and sticky is streaming on my eyes.

"It wasn't my fault this time..." Nenjax remarks carefully. Then she understand what I just said. "What?! Do we really look like that?" I roll my eyes and Xainn scowls at Nenjax.

"Do you look like what?" asks voice from door. We turn to look there and see Saïx, who goes right before... Nenjax? Who by the way looks pretty much like Xainn... Who looks exactly like Xainn.

"What were you talking about, Xainn?" Saïx asks. Poor Nenjax is about to drop her eyes, just like Xainn. Who looks exactly like me. Oh my god... I glance at my hands, and first thing what I see are boobs, which are way bigger than mine. And I would never use pink shirt...

"Uh... I'm not Xainn", Nenjax whispers trembling. "I'M NOT XAINN! I'M NOT XAINN!" she starts to scream and runs out from room.

"I'M NENJAX, I'M NENJAX, I'M NENJAX!" I scream and run after her. Soon Xainn joins us in our senseless rally around the castle, screaming as well.

We head to my room as I get the lock open for the first. "This can't be true!" Nenjax keeps saying. I couldn't agree with her more. Because, when three completely different sisters switch bodies... That can't end well.

"My hair is long... And I have too one-colored and covering clothes!" Nenjax complains.

"As if you had anything to complain about! Look at me!" I snarl. "I have huge ears, too revealing clothes, and... Huge boobs! I can't even see my legs! And..." Then I understand the worst part. "I'm so short!"

"I'm tall", Xainn says. "And my clothes are... Way too dark and... Ripped". Our complaining however is interrupted when Nenjax remembers what time is it.

"Food!" she says.

"Wait!" I say and grab her arm before she reaches to disappear. "I'm not going anywhere with these clothes! I barely even have anything on!"

"I agree with Cadryx. I want to change too", Xainn says. "You have something still in one piece, right?"

"Njah... Swim suit, underwear, socks..." I say those which I remember, enjoying little too much of Xainn's shocked face.

"Nice", Xainn mumbles barely audible.

* * *

While exploring Nenjax' wardrobe, I have to admit it I can't find anything actually covering. I'm not sure if these even fit Nenjax. But when I try them on, I notice that they fit almost perfectly. So I then end up taking black mini-shorts and pink t-shirt. I don't understand how sis can use these...

"Hey, Cadryx!" Xainn growls appearing at door. "Don't you honestly have any clothes in one piece?"

"If you couldn't find any, then I suppose not. Like I remembered them all", I answer and try to find Nenjax' 10 centimeters (about 3,9 inches) high heels. Where has she put them now when I desperately need them? But I have to admit it, I can't find them and I have to choose some others. Normal Organization's high heels.

I go to corridor and see my sisters also had problems. Nenjax has chosen light blue tunic and black shorts. Xainn is wearing black tank top and dark tight jeans.

"I'd never use that boring mix", I remark.

"And I'd use more opener shirt", Nenjax says to me.

"Okay, okay, come on", Xainn says and grabs our arms, dragging us to kitchen. "And I'd never have my hair like that!" I glance at Nenjax, who has curled Xainn's long white hair. If we weren't already at kitchen's door, I would start to laugh.

We try to get to our seats, and crash on each other all the time. Nenjax forgot that she was supposed to sit at Xainn's place, next at Saïx. I have to get to Nenjax' place, and Xainn to my place. Next problems shows up when Axel starts to talk to Cadryx, meaning now that he's talking to Xainn. And I have to try to stand Demyx' non-stop talking. And Nenjax can't stop trembling next at Saïx. Does she have to be afraid exactly of _him_? Why not Xaldin or Lexaeus for example? Or boss? Well, I guess she is. To do quick distraction, I try to grab ewer. But my hands are now shorter, or then it's these boobs... Doesn't take long before I get enough of them.

"Someone give me the god damn ewer when this fucking boobs are on the way!" I snarl. Everyone turns to look at me. "Little less staring, little more action, please!" I continue and Xainn hits me on shoulder. "Ow! What?"

"Nenjax wouldn't speak like that", Xainn growls. Then Axel gives the ewer to me.

"Thanks, love", I say. Axel's mouth drops open. So does Demyx'. And then everyone's when Xainn (pretending to be me) pats Demyx' shoulder.

"Don't take it so seriously".

.:XV:.

"Well, we somehow made it alive", Nenjax sighs after we finally have managed to escape from kitchen.

"You tell me", I say. "Wonder how long we're gonna stay like this..."

"Maybe we're back to normal already tomorrow", Nenjax suggest.

"Would be better. No!" Xainn suddenly screams.

"What?" Nenjax asks.

"You wanna stay in my body?" I ask suspiciously.

"No, no, not that! Don't you remember what day it is today?" Xainn asks in panic.

"Thursday. Why?" I ask. Xainn stares at me for a while. And then I understand. "No shit!"

"What?" Nenjax asks.

"We're sleeping with our men tonight!" I and Xainn scream. Luckily there isn't anyone at corridor at the moment. Nenjax just stares at us stunned. Then her mouth drops open. Finally...

"NO! I WON'T SLEEP WITH SAÏX! YOU CAN'T FORCE ME!"

"I have to sleep with Demyx..." I mumble.

"Poor Demyx", Xainn quips. "He can't sleep whole night when you kick him down from bed".

"Shut up", I snarl.

"And I have to..."

"Don't ya say it!" I scream. Sister understands to stay quiet.

* * *

It takes eternity from us to get Nenjax into Saïx' room. Then I and Xainn hang on each other almost half an hour before we give in to our pretty screwed fate and step into Axel's and Demyx' rooms. Demyx is already lying on bed.

"Hey, Nen", he says. Damn. What does Nenjax usually say to him?

"Hi, Dem", I say and leave to hang at door.

"Is something wrong?" Demyx asks. Wrong? Of course not. How anything could be wrong when I'm stuck in my sister's body and have to sleep with her man? What are they usually doing at night anyway?

"No, of course not", I say and sit on edge of bed.

"Nice nightshirt", Demyx says. I bite my tongue. Pink, and way too revealing. Dammit, why did all of Nenjax' pajamas had to be in wash exactly tonight? Now I've got this which barely even covers the boobs. And it doesn't each even half of thighs. And this isn't my body...

It takes pretty long until I get myself laying on bed. Then I try to stay farther from Demyx who's inching closer all the time. It could be inconspicuous, if he wouldn't be groaning all the time. And then blond already is next at me.

"You've been little weird today", he says. I swallow. Yeah, I know.

"Bad day. Or actually morning", I answer and finally turn to look at him. And he kisses me. God damn it! Even if these aren't my lips. So unfair... When I get rid of Demyx, I'm gonna say Nenjax a word or two about this suffering...

.:XV:.

At small hours I wake up on that someone keeps noise in bathroom next at Demyx' room. Probably Xainn. I carefully inch Demyx' hand off of me, and go to bathroom and lock the door. Then I glance at mirror. Dark blue hair and red eyes. Little sharper fangs than people normally would have (kitty's fangs, as Axel's says). For a moment I feel like I could start to laugh. But very cleverly, I start to scream instead of it.

"Nenjax?" Demyx knocks on door. "Why are you screaming?"

"Eh... I... Dropped soap on my toes", I say quickly. Wait a sec... I don't have Nenjax' voice anymore either. I try to get my voice to sound more Nenjax-like before I say: "sorry for waking you up. Go back to sleep, lo- honey, I'll be right back soon".

"Okay", Demyx says and I hear him going back to bed. I sigh quietly. That was _bit_ too close. I sneak through Demyx' room to corridor, when I come to think that if Nenjax and Xainn are also back to normal... Well, Saïx and Axel might have little surprise.

I start first from Axel's room, because I don't want to find my sister from there when my boyfriend is awake. Luckily both are still sleeping, when I finally manage to use the darkness to get in. I sneak next to bed, and notice that Xainn (looking like herself) is sleeping in Axel's lap. "Nooo shiiit..." I hiss like snake, grab on the edge of bed and throw whole bed around. Bed hits the wall, and Axel and Xainn fall on floor. I quickly push Xainn under the blanket and sit (hopefully) on her back.

"Cad, what the hell..?"

"Sorry, Ax", I say. "I had to go to bathroom, and you had taken almost all of the space". I give him innocent smile when he turns to look at me.

"Okay..."

"Really, sorry, love", I say and lean closer to kiss him. I want to have his kiss on top, not Demyx'. And when I move, Xainn uses Dark corridor to get out from room. I turn bed back on its legs and leave Axel to sleep. Xainn isn't very satisfied-looking when we meet at corridor.

"Thanks damn much. You almost crushed my rib- and hipbones", she growls.

"Sorry, but I came to notice that we're back in our own bodies. And just for you to know, Nenjax-Nenjax is sleeping in Saïx' bed at the very moment", I say. Xainn's mouth drops open, probably more because of shock, not surprise.

"My sister isn't sleeping with my man!" she snarls. And looks like boiling inside. Well, at least she knows why I woke her up so funnily.

I have to slide with darkness into Saïx' room and then open the door for Xainn. Door creaks little and I heard weird snort from bed. I glance at Xainn who's trembling. We sneak to bed.

"Where's Nen?" Xainn whispers, because only Saïx' head can be seen from under blanket. But I see well in the dark, so I notice lump next at Saïx' rib.

"Probably here", I whisper, grab the blanket and throw it off from sleeping Nobodies.

"NENJAX!" Xainn roars so hard, that I feel like whole room is jolting. Nenjax was sleeping peacefully at Saïx' rib, but thanks to our sister's amazing lungs, she's under the bed in a second. Saïx jumps up as well and stares at us clearly puzzled. Xainn blushes. I point at her.

"It was her". Xainn gives me bad scowl, so I quickly continue: "she saw a dream about Nenjax having cut her hair during the night..."

"Oh", Saïx mumbles and tries to pull blanket back on his body. He's wearing only underwear._ Good. He bought it_.

"But how are you here?" he then asks. _Shit_.

"Cadryx had something to tell me", Xainn says quickly.

"At small hours?" Saïx asks.

"Yeah", we nod smiling innocently. Saïx doesn't have any even distant clever reason to believe us, but it's okay. When Xainn is this near, he isn't interested about anything else.

"Well, good night then", I say and pull Nenjax out from under the bed. I just hope Saïx paid all his attention to Xainn and not us when we hurried out of the room.

* * *

"That was awful!" Nenjax complains. We just made it safely into her room and got the door close. I don't have time to comment about my _funs_ with Demyx, because I try to get Nenjax' now way too big nightshirt to stay on my body. It tries to fall off, ya see.

"I believe you", I mumble and manage to put nightshirt so it won't fall all the time. "But I can't really say I would have had such blooming time there. How in the earth I'm gonna explain this to Axel?"

Nenjax scowls at me. "How am I gonna explain to Demyx that you cursed the whole time and complained about that my boobs are too big?! They even aren't!"

"Oh aren't too big, huh?" I snarl back, little too loudly. Nenjax purses her lips.

"Look at that nightshirt", I say. Now sis notices that it has ruptured from boobs ' and hips' seams almost completely.

"Darn. It's not my fault Xai has nothing to show!" Nenjax growls and goes to her wardrobe.

"Oh, yes she has. Fit of rage, I mean, when she hears about that", I remark.

"You're not gonna tell her are you?" Nenjax yelps spinning around stylishly, trying to look at me.

"Easy", I say and pull nightshirt upper again. I seriously have to get to change this. "I'm not that self-destructive. I go to change this nightshirt".

"Good. Every other seems to be in wash anyway. Isn't it cute nightshirt, by the way?" Nenjax asks typically briskly. I raise my other eyebrow.

"Yea. _Really_ lovely. And I can't understand _how can you wear this thing_!"

.:XV:.

At morning we all three are in Nenjax' room - in our own bodies, and especially in our own clothes. And as for Nenjax, also in own makeup and piercings. Then we hear knock from door. I go to open my sister's room's door and see Demyx standing behind it.

"Oh, yo, Demyx", I say grinning. He still flinches when I do that. I wonder why.

"Hey, Cadryx", Demyx says and tries to peek into room over my shoulder. "Is Nen here?" I glance over my shoulder at Nenjax, who's hiding behind bed. She tries to gesture something, probably that she isn't here at the moment. That's too bad.

"I think she's trying to imply that she's not here", I say. Judging by the sound, she just hit her forehead on floor.

"Huh?" Demyx yelps.

"Nen, get your ass up here", I say to my sister, who just was left with no other option than to drag herself at door.

"Hi, Dem", she says shyly. "About that yesterday... I'm sorry. I wasn't... Like OK".

"When would she have been?" Xainn mumbles to me. I shove my elbow in her rip. After short conversation Nenjax and Demyx hug each other, and unfortunately start also kissing. How the hell can Nenjax hug Demyx with her equipments, seriously? I had problems with everything!

"Should we too..." Xainn whispers to me and waves her hands.

"Do what?" I ask.

"I mean, explain to men".

"Oh, right... That why Nenjax cursed whole day and said pretty... Freaky comment to Axel..." I understand. "And that Cadryx didn't really notice it at all. Good idea, sis".

"Naturally", Xainn says rolling her eyes and leaves.

So, after little explanations, everything was just fine again. But that lasted only until the events in Castle Oblivion.

* * *

_I'm gonna add this here in a case it's little confusing: Nenjax becomes Xainn, Cadryx becomes Nenjax and Xainn becomes Cadryx. Well, that's a good place to end this chapter :) in the next one, we'll be seeing Castle Oblivion... With the 'events'._


	13. Chapter 13 Castle Oblivion

_Well, it's been for a while again. Had a lot of troubles with this one to finish._

* * *

It was early in the morning when Xemnas called me into his room. It was pretty weird, as I hadn't done anything lately that he could blame me for. I don't think my sisters had either. I mean, after the body-snatch-thing, but boss never found out about it. I suppose... So, I was little nervous when I entered into boss' room.

"Yo", I say.

"Number XV, close the door", Xemnas answers. Well, that's some hello. Anyway, I close the door and then go to sit opposite Xemnas.

"Whatever it is you're gonna blame me for, I didn't do it", I say quickly when boss opens his mouth. He sighs.

"I'm not blaming you for anything this time. Would be the first time... Anyway, you do remember that some of our members were sent to Castle Oblivion?" he asks. Yeah, I think I can recall something like that.

"Yeah. What about it?" I ask.

"Well, this is now the part that you have to keep as secret. Members, who were sent there, are suspected traitors".

"Say what?" I ask. Xemnas sighs, and seems to work really hard to keep his expression normal.

"They are the only ones who I suspect to be possible traitors. Well, Demyx was sent there to be out of way from here..."

"Don't give me that, boss. You wanted to get Demyx out of the way, you'd just throw him out on really easy mission that would take long time", I interrupt. Xemnas scowls at me, but then continues:

"Fine, I found him really useful to be cover-up. He and Axel were sent there together, and Axel is there now trying to find out who is the traitor".

"Uh... And I'm interested about all this because..?"

"Because, you're going as well", Xemnas says straight.

"What?" I yelp.

"Well, I'm not doing this willingly..."

"Hey. I know you don't trust me or my abilities and you're doing this only because you have no other option. You don't have to explain it to me anymore", I remark.

"Good. So, you're going to Castle Oblivion, as another spy as well. And as you said, I'm doing this only because I have no other option. You won't wake suspicions by appearing there and your element has best advantages for this".

"So, all I need to do is go there and watch after everyone? Can do that. And I'm actually happy to have a real reason to watch after my boyfriend's ass", I say.

"Cadryx. Don't screw this up. And remember, that this is between us. You won't tell a word to anyone".

"Not even my sisters?"

"Rather not".

"Nice", I mumble and get up. "But can I go tell them that I'm leaving?"

"Just make it quick", Xemnas growls impatiently.

* * *

"What? You're leaving us?" Nenjax screams and rolls her arms around me.

"Just for a while. Xemnas sent me to Castle Oblivion", I say.

"He can't separate us like this", Xainn mumbles. "We're stronger together".

"And also lot more dangerous", I remark. Xainn gives a laugh.

"True enough... But can you take Moomin with you? Don't give me that gaze, Cadryx, you know we won't be able to watch after it".

"Fine", I say and roll my eyes. "I guess it's better anyway that I keep an eye on it. And it can move between the worlds, so we can keep contact with it. Just give it a letter and it can bring it".

"That's splendid idea!" Nenjax says.

"Naturally", I say and Xainn sighs quietly. She probably doesn't agree with me now. I hug both my sisters before going to my own room to get Moomin. Heartless is laying on bed and sucking the corner of one pillow. It looks really guilty when sees me.

"Okay, come on then. We have to go", I say and raise my arm. Moomin jumps up and then on my arm like I would be carrying parrot. "We're going to Castle Oblivion. Have ya ever been there?" I ask. Moomin tilts its big head, and stares at me with its huge yellow eyes.

"I guess not then. Well, we're gonna get lost then together", I sigh and then return to boss' room.

"_What_ is _that_ doing in _here_?!" Xemnas asks immediately.

"I'm taking it with me. Unless you want it to mess around in here while I'm gone..." I say and smile innocently.

"Actually, yes, I think it's better that you have it with you", Xemnas says quickly and opens Dark corridor for me. I walk through it, and then find myself from island in the middle of nowhere and there is only one thing there. Huge castle, that I believe to be the Castle Oblivion.

I'm greeted by Marluxia when I go through the doors inside.

"Cadryx. Welcome to the Castle Oblivion", he says.

"Thank you, lord of the Castle Oblivion", I answer and bow little. Marluxia gives short laugh.

"I hope that wasn't irony".

"Of course not. I wouldn't dare to talk that way to you", I say. Marluxia gives me one of his rare smiles.

"Good. Then, allow me to show you places here".

"Thank you", I say. He offers his arm to me playfully. I grin and roll my arm around his and then he leads me into the castle.

"So where's everyone else?" I ask.

"Vexen, Lexaeus and Zexion are somewhere in the basement levels. Larxene and Axel are upstairs. And Demyx... Well, he's probably lost somewhere".

"I wouldn't wonder".

* * *

After Marluxia has given me a tour through the castle, he shows me my room while I'm staying here. "Jeez, why are these white too?" I complain.

"Architecture was probably bored on his life", Marluxia mumbles. I give a laugh, but quickly close my mouth. I'm not sure was it a joke. However, Marluxia gives short sneer that sounds amused.

"Well, you're free to do whatever you want to it", he says and then glances at Moomin, who's sniffing around in the room like dog. "And... Do me a favor, and keep that pet of yours under your watch".

"No problem", I say. Moomin glances at me the way I know too well. It's already planning what kind of trouble it could cause. I give warning scowl to it and it gives me innocent gaze back. I make gesture with my hand 'I'll-keep-an-eye-on-you' to Moomin and then I close the door after me leaving it alone. Might not be such a good idea...

I and Marluxia go to Castle Oblivion's living room (which is much more boring and more comfortable than the one in Castle that never was), and Axel and Larxene turn to look at us. And only another one of them looks happy. Not really hard to guess which one?

"Hey, Cad. You got here too", Axel says smiling.

"Yeah, or in other words, I was kicked out as well", I answer and get two men giving a laugh. Only Larxene seems pouting. So, I decide to be nice to her. After all, she hasn't tried to kill anyone of us since that last try on Nenjax...

"Hey, Larxene", I say. She glances at me suspiciously, like wondering did I actually just greet her, or am I planning to throw something at her. However, whatever she decides, she shrugs and turns her gaze away. At least she didn't spit. That's a good sign, right?

"So, your sisters weren't thrown here with you, I see?" Axel asks. Marluxia and Larxene turn to look at me.

"What?" both ask. I scowl at Axel. He blushes slightly.

"They didn't know?"

"Well, now they do", I growl and then say louder: "yea, Nen and Xai are my sisters. We're triplets".

"That's freaky", Larxene remarks.

"Heard that before".

"So that's why you came at the same time", Marluxia says. "I always wondered that".

"Why didn't Xemnas say a word to us?" Larxene asks.

"Well, that I don't know. And to be honest, I think no one of us wanted others to know that we actually are related", I say. This time I get even Larxene to sneer little. It's not exactly amused or friendly anyway, but at least it doesn't sound like that you're-an-idiot-snort.

"So... I'm pretty out about what's going on in here", I then admit.

"Well, we're watching the castle and researching it", Axel says.

"Research?" I repeat raising another eyebrow.

"He means that Xemnas wants us to find something from here, but won't tell what. And then of course, we're waiting for the Keyblade master to appear", Marluxia says.

"Roxas?" I ask.

"No dumbass. Some jerk called Sora", Larxene says.

"Awesome. Some other..." I bite my tongue and glance at Axel. Might not be the wisest thing to do to mention about it now... "Kid with that Keyblade-thing. Why are we waiting for him anyway?"

"Xemnas has some plans for him. For the Organization", Marluxia says shrugging.

"Well, sounds like his problem", I state.

"Not exactly. As we're part of _his_ Organization, we have to help him", Axel says.

"Well... Maybe that doesn't include the different Nobodies? Anyway, what is he ever doing for us?"

"Nothing", Larxene mumbles.

* * *

It's next morning when I wake up because Moomin is walking on top of me. It gives me playful gaze.

"Don't ya dare..." I start, but Heartless had already ran off. "Damn..." I mumble and get dressed before going after the Heartless.

I finally manage to catch Moomin, but I have no idea where I have ran off to. I would like to use the portal to get to my room, but... I don't want to get any more lost. It's not like I would remember even half of those places Marluxia showed me.

"Awesome", I growl and make murderous scowl on Moomin that I'm holding in my lap. It looks really guilty now.

"I'm never gonna get through with that mission like this..." I mumble.

"Pardon?"

I flinch. Who was that? I quickly glance around, but don't see anyone. And I think I recognized that voice... I lean on wall at my right side and listen.

"Those three weren't born like the other Nobodies. Their Somebodies never were turned into Heartless, they died", I hear Xemnas saying. What is he doing in the Castle Oblivion?

"Then… How they..?" Saïx starts.

"That's what I'm trying to find out. They are different from us".

"So... In other words... They're not Nobodies at all".

"No".

"Then what the hell are they?"

"I don't know. I believe that they are formed humans from their elements. Nenjax is Jenna's dream, Cadryx is Darcy's shadow and Xainn is Inna's reflection", Xemnas says. Shit! Sisters have to hear that! Okay, we were told from since the very beginning that we were different, but if we're not even Nobodies... Why did Xemnas bring us into Organization in the first place? I take step back and manage to kick some decoration. _Shit_.

"What was that?" Saïx asks.

"It came from outside", Xemnas mumbles. I move Moomin right before my face.

"Listen", I whisper. "You return to Castle that never was and find some way to tell Nenjax and Xainn what we just heard. Okay?" Moomin nods. "Go. Go!" I put Moomin on floor and it slides through it. Could I do the same? Then Xemnas appears into corridor.

"Number XV? What are you doing in here?"

_Yeah. I'm screwed_.


	14. Chapter 14 Double Trouble

_So, as for the story it's not getting much further, but when you get such a genius idea, you just have to write it, right?_

_And jeez, it's already fourteenth chapter! I'm impressed..._

* * *

"I asked what are you doing in here?" Xemnas repeats.

"Uh... You told me to come to Castle Oblivion", I say.

"Why are you sneaking around here then?"

"Wasn't that my mission?"

"You were supposed to keep an eye on others in here. Meaning not me and Saïx. And do you see anyone else here?"

"No".

"So?"

"Well... The truth is that I was trying to find my Heartless. It ran off again", I tell. Xemnas raises eyebrow suspiciously.

"How much did you hear?"

"About what?" I ask quickly.

"Our conversation".

"Well... Just that what you thought me and my sisters are. Thanks for telling that we're not even Nobodies". Xemnas' eyes narrow. I bite my lip.

"You've known all along?" I ask carefully.

"Mostly".

"And when you planned on telling us that we can't get hearts so there isn't really a real reason for us to be here anyway?" Me and my big mouth again. Xemnas takes step closer at me and I back off against wall, waiting for explosion.

"I wanted to wait until I had something to tell you. Anyway, it is not your concern. You're one of us, and you have a mission to do here", he growls. "Did I make myself clear?"

"Very", I nod.

"Good", Xemnas says and disappears into Dark corridor, soon followed by Saïx. I sigh for relief and slide down on floor against the wall. That's funny he says that we're one of them. Because we're not Nobodies. And actually... We're not even part of the Organization, are we? Then what the hell are we doing in here? I don't get a chance to think about it too much, when Moomin suddenly returns and starts to wave its hands trying to tell me something.

"What is it?" I ask. Then I notice piece of paper tied on its tail. Cruel, Xai. I'm pretty sure it was her. I take piece of paper and stare at words written by Xainn. "Come home immediately! We've got a big problem!" Well, this sounds... Interesting. I've been here only one day and they already have a big problem they need me to solve? Just this one thing... How in the earth I manage to get back to the castle? How in the earth I'm not able to use the Dark corridor even though my element is darkness? Or am I just darkness myself? Gets too messy... But if Moomin can do it, dammit, I can do it too.

"You need to show me how you can move between the worlds", I say to it. It stares at me clearly puzzled. "Please?" I ask. Moomin just stares at me for a while before it points itself and then the floor.

"I'm not gonna jump on floor on my face", I say. Moomin growls and shows me the same trick as it has done many times before. It slides against floor, up to the walls and then into shadows in the corner of corridor.

"Yeah, I think I could do that", I say. At least, I manage to slide under the doors, so I guess I could do that too. Moomin looks happy when returning from shadow. It beckons me to come over. I go over to it and step into shadow with it. Moomin looks at me with its yellow eyes, before offering me its small hand. I grab it carefully. I don't know what kind of stamina it's got. Moomin gives me last encouraging glance before drags us both into shadow. It feels like endless fall through nothing. It's much more than just using shadows to move with them, now I go completely through of them, wondering if I still can get out. But then Moomin drags me out from darkness, and I find myself standing in another shadow, in another corridor. In another castle. In another world. _Freaking cool_.

"That. Was. Awesome", I say. Moomin releases short sound that sounds like giggling. Even though it was cool, I'm not really interested in doing it immediately over... Moomin jumps on my shoulder and then I head towards kitchen. What? It was yesterday when I have drank energy drink last time. I pull the fridge's door open and grab energy drink. When I turn around I see Nenjax coming to door. And she's walking somehow... Weirdly. I mean, not as girlish as usually. "Yo, Nen", I say and open the can.

"Hey", Nenjax answers and takes can from my hand and drinks almost half of it.

"Nenjax!" I snarl. "What are you doing?"

"What does this look like? Drinking", sis answers and pushes almost empty can into my hands. "Got more?"

"No", I growl and move between her and fridge. "And that was mine".

"Whatever", Nenjax says shrugging and leaves from kitchen. I stare at her mouth dropped open. What's with her? Does this have something to do with that Xainn's big problem? Speaking of which, Xainn appears into kitchen through the Dark corridor.

"Thank god you're here".

"What's wrong with Nenjax anyway?"

"Well... That's the problem. She's changing her mood all the time".

"When did that start?"

"About an hour ago. When she returned from mission. She was just there behind Luxord's door crying for something", Xainn says shrugging. I raise eyebrow.

"She just left from here", I say. We stare at each other for a while without saying a word. "Nenjax?!"

Nenjax who I just saw walks into room, having her shirt only half on.

"Okay..." Xainn mumbles. Soon from door comes another Nenjax, in pretty covering clothes which is rare.

"Holy shit..." I mumble. Two Nenjaxs stand next at each other, staring at us waiting for us to say something. "Okay, you two", I then say, "what the hell?" That's when Nenjaxs notice each other.

"AAH!"

"Don't scream, jerk!" both scream at each other. I glance at Xainn raising eyebrows.

"Are they like... Good and bad Nenjax?" I whisper to her while Nenjaxs are arguing with each other. Or with herself. Another one is roaring, other is screaming.

"I guess so", Xainn says quietly. "What do you think has happened?"

"I don't know, but I think it would be better that boss won't find out about this", I say, pull my lungs full of air and then say loudly: "Sisters, upstairs, now please!"

"Okay!" another Nenjax says quickly.

"Well what now?" other Nenjax asks.

"Move it!" Xainn snarls.

* * *

We manage to get into my room without huge problems, but we soon notice that I shouldn't have brought Moomin with me. Because good-Nenjax is afraid of it. She runs away from Heartless, and Moomin is cruel enough to take all the fun out of situation to chase Nenjax all over the room. And bad-Nenjax... Well, she's such a jerk.

"You can slide under the doors, right? Ever tried to slide inside something? Or under your boyfriend's skin? He's cute, ya know".

"Shut her down, or I might do it for good", I growl to Xainn.

"Calm down", sister whispers to me. Then she turns to look at Nenjaxs. "So, are you guys then halves of Nenjax?"

"Unfortunately", bad-Nenjax snorts.

"Usually we've always been in same body", good-Nenjax says and tries to get Moomin farther by using pillow.

"So what happened?" I ask.

"There was some kind of weird light", bad-Nenjax says.

"Typical Nenjax-answer", Xainn sighs. I give a laugh.

"Stop laughing there and do something!" bad-Nenjax snarls.

"We shouldn't be separated like this", good-Nenjax says quietly.

"Doube-Nenjax, double-trouble!" I sigh hitting palm on my forehead.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Xainn asks when Nenjaxs start another fight.

"I go to Vexen's laboratory to see if there's something so we could fix this. I'm taking that one with me, at least she won't be seen with that other", I say and point good-Nenjax.

"Okay", good-Nenjax smiles briskly and grabs my hand. Maybe I'll take the other after all... No, I can't stand her.

"So you're leaving me with that?" Xainn mumbles.

"Yap", I nod. "If you can't figure out anything else, go to see that place where she was on a mission. And don't _you_ _dare_ to get separated in two".

"Okay", Xainn sighs and drags bad-Nenjax through the Dark corridor.

"We going already?" Nenjax asks.

"Yeah", I sigh and lead half of my sister to downstairs.

"Hey, where were we going anyway?" Nenjax then asks.

"To Vexen's laboratory", I answer.

"Where was it again?" Nenjax asks. For the love of god...

* * *

"Okay, I can't find anything", I sigh and throw the book on table. "Ya found something, Nen?" I ask. No response. "Nen?" I repeat. What the devil is that girl doing now? I darken the room and soon hear familiar scream. At least she still is in here. I push books and test tubes aside to get over to Nenjax and grab her hand at the same time I pull the darkness away.

"Don't scream", I hiss. "What are you even-?" Oh. She has found headphones from somewhere and is listening music really loudly. Great...

"You found anything?" I ask rolling my eyes.

"No", she answers briskly. Typical unstable Nenjax...

"Let's go to your room. Maybe Xai and other Nenjax have found something", I sigh.

"Sure!" Nenjax says, and to my horror, uses the Dark corridor.

"Hey, wait-!" I yelp and lunge into darkness after her. And then we fall... Straight into Xaldin's private shower. Seriously? Into shower again?

"Ow, fuck!" I complain, as I hit my head on sink. "No more portal!"

Then door is opened and we see Xemnas (why is he always there where we're messing around?) and Xaldin. We probably just interrupted some kind of important conversation.

"Number XV... What are you doing in here? And number XIV, didn't I just tell you and number XVI to go to your rooms?" Xemnas asks.

"Portal went fucking wrong", I growl from floor rubbing my head.

"I can see that. And watch your language. Go now. And don't use the Dark corridor".

"Naturally", I growl and pull Nenjax with me and out of the room. It doesn't really help that she giggles whole the time.

* * *

Xainn and other Nenjax are already waiting for us in Nenjax' room.

"How did it go?" Xainn asks. I shrug.

"Couldn't have gone much worse".

"Same here", bad-Nenjax mumbles.

"So, then, what now?" I ask.

"We have to figure something by ourselves..." Xainn sighs. "What if we tried to use mirror? Maybe we could mirror them back into one?"

"How the hell's that gonna happen?" I ask.

"Well, figure out something better!" Xainn snarls.

"Hm... We could drop them from balcony and try to crush them back together", I suggest.

"And what if they end up in one body with two heads?" Xainn asks.

"Yuck!" Nenjaxs comment.

"Then we're screwed even worse", I state. "Let's start from that they could try to run towards each other, crash and wish that they become one again".

"That's stupidest thing I've ever heard of", bad-Nenjax says.

"On three", I say ignoring her. "One..."

"Hey, wait..."

"Two..."

"Ready?"

"Oh my god..."

"Three", I count and then Nenjaxs lunge towards each other. And end up on floor, still separated. "Maybe more speed?" I suggest.

"Maybe another plan", Xainn mumbles. So, we try her idea with the mirror. But all it does is blind Nenjaxs' eyes.

"How about we tried these together?" I suggest.

"How?" Xainn asks.

"Well... We could hit them with mirror?"

"Not gonna happen".

"Then what are we gonna do?"

"Just do something!" Nenjaxs scream. Why didn't I just stay in the Castle Oblivion?

"What if we just kill another one?" Xainn suggests.

"WHAT?!" Nenjaxs yelp.

"And have just half of Nenjax left? Thank you no", I growl rubbing my temples. "Damn it..."

"Maybe we just try to crush them together", Xainn says.

"Well, that's more fun. Let's drop them down the stairs".

"Good idea". Sister love? Naturally...

So we go to corridor, and push two Nenjaxs down the stairs. With a terrible noise they go down and with bigger noise they land on Xigbar, who was coming upstairs. But, it worked. Sister's back in one body, and I don't see any extra heads or limbs. I guess that's good?

"Yay! I'm back to normal!" Nenjax yells jumping around in the corridor.

"She's never been normal", Xainn mumbles.

* * *

_Sister love, naturally._


	15. Chapter 15 Accident waited to happen

_I finally did it and wrote new chapter. Just a lack of inspiration, but I'm not gonna give up on this one now when I've made it this far!_

_Enjoy the chapter fifteen! Cadryx' number :)_

* * *

"Is she still alive?"

"She was when she was brought in".

"Cadryx? Can you hear me?" Takes me for a while to recognize that voice. Xemnas. Why is he talking to me? What is he doing in here anyway?

"Cadryx? Open your eyes". Straight order, I suppose. I force my heavy eyelids open, and everything looks white and unclear. Then I start to recognize the faces above me. Xemnas and Vexen. What are they doing in here? Where am I by the way? And where is Demyx?

"How are you feeling?" Vexen asks.

"Dead", I mumble and turn my head to left side. I see white wall. I turn to look to right. Is this... Xemnas' room?

"You had luck there. You can't push your limits like that or next time you maybe won't anymore return to your human form", Xemnas says to me. I have no idea what he's talking about. I know only that another arm and side of my neck feels strange. I must look really confused, as Xemnas gives me a mirror.

"Take a look".

* * *

Events that lead to this last conversation happened earlier at day. I had been already a week at Castle Oblivion, and nothing had really happened there, except for that Larxene might have learnt to stand me a little better. It was morning when I woke up in Axel's room and in his bed, but without Axel in sight. I expected him to be doing his 'mission', spying other members in the Castle Oblivion. I glanced at clock that showed it was only six a.m, and I didn't really believe that anyone would be awake already then. I probably should have gotten my bones up from bed and go take a look what Axel was doing, but I rather closed my eyes for a moment yet.

I stretch my arms and yawn. Now clock shows much more humanlike numbers to get up. I get dressed and leave Axel's room. And then, walking along the corridor and passing one room, I come to hear something I definitely wouldn't have wanted to hear.

"Are you still pissed off at her for matching you in fight without weapon?"

"Shut up. It was an interesting showdown anyway".

Yeah, I should keep walking. But I just can't. So, foolish as I am, I sneak next to door and press my ear against it eavesdropping.

"Wasn't wise thing, though, trying to kill one of the triplets. Xemnas keeps a good eye on them, as they're needed for something important. And even though those three argue a lot, they do just anything to protect family".

"I noticed that. And don't try to change the subject. Does Cadryx already know about you?" Silence. Come on, say something! This sounds interesting.

"So she doesn't, huh? Are you afraid she'll come to her senses and run away from you while she still has a chance? And tell Xemnas? I'd like to see how he would react".

"Shut up, Larxene".

"Oh, did I hit the soft spot? Don't get me wrong, I understand it perfectly that you have a thing for her. She's not such a bitch, at least not as bad as her sister. However, you should probably know, that you're not the only one who adores her". Silence again. Silence continues.

"Look at me, bastard, when I'm talking to you!" I flinch as Larxene's voice rings out. "I'm not saying I would have started to _like_ her, but I don't want any other woman going through the same". Next sentence comes so low I barely hear it.

"I told you to shut up, bitch". Then I hear steps coming towards the door. I jump farther and glance around for the shadows. Next at pillar is one. I dash towards it and just in time manage to coalesce with the shadow. From there I watch as Axel walks away from Larxene's room and slams the door close after him. Okay. That was creepy. After Axel has disappeared from sight, I come out from my hide. And then I hear something even creepier. It sounds like Larxene is crying. I consider for a second should I say something to her, but I quickly push that thought away. _Fucking idiot, she's gonna kill you if she finds out you heard_! So I continue the corridor to another direction and head to library to see if there is someone. I expected Zexion or Vexen to be there, but who I meet is Marluxia.

"Mar-?" I yelp. He raises eyebrow.

"You're the first one to call me that".

"Sorry. Slipped..." _Awkward_... "Um, I'm taking that again, okay?" I say and shut the door. _Idiot, idiot, idiot_! I sigh and open the door again and go in.

"Hi, Marluxia".

"Hey, Cadryx".

"What are you doing in here?" I ask.

"I always come to library when I need peace or think a lot", Marluxia answers. "Why are you here?"

"Well..." I say and shrug. "Kind of just looking for anyone to hang out with".

"Well, if I'm good..."

"You're good", I give a laugh and sit on couch next at him. However, the earlier conversation still keeps surfacing in my mind. As I think about it, I start to stare at wall without actually seeing it. And Marluxia notices it.

"What's in your mind?" he asks.

"Hmm... Just something weird I heard earlier", I say.

"About?"

"It was..." Should I? Probably not. But he's looking at me waiting for the answer and those deep blue eyes of his... "Something Larxene and Axel were talking about".

"About something weird?" Marluxia asks.

"Yeah... Something like that do I know something about him, and that apparently is something bad", I say and glance at Marluxia from corner of my eye. He frowns and then turns his gaze away.

"You know, don't you?" I guess.

"Cadryx..."

"What was it about?"

"I'm not really a right person to talk about it. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone. You have to ask Axel himself", Marluxia mumbles. I bite my lip. Well, that helped a lot.

"Sorry".

"No, don't. I get it you promised", I say. Marluxia nods, still staring at wall I stared at before. We sit quietly there for a while, staring at the very interesting wall. Then Marluxia asks:

"Why do you like me?"

"Huh?" I yelp. I didn't expect question like that.

"Why do you like me, Cadryx? You're always smiling and talking to me even if I don't answer you back". Marluxia turns to look at me. "And I could easily see from your gaze that you needed to talk to _me_, as a friend".

"Well... I..." That's a really good question. I don't know even myself what it is about. "I don't know. I just... Feel like I can trust on you. About anything. You're not the man to break your promises. I guess that's why Larxene respects you so much, and you're also such a badass..."

"In other words, Cadryx, you like me, because I'm bad person. You want Axel because of everything he is, but he cannot give you same as I. Something that you need. You want a little bit of danger in your relationship, because you're a bad girl. And I'm bad enough to give it to you", he whispers and then leans closer. Then his lips touch mine and before thinking, I kiss him back. His lips taste good, and his hair feels really soft in my hands. Wait a sec, what am I doing?!

"No…" I whisper and pull back. "I shouldn't have done that".

"I'm sorry", he says to sound polite, not because he would be sorry. _When it felt that good how could it be wrong_? I bite my lip. _Because you're with Axel, remember that_. What the hell is wrong with me? I just slept with my boyfriend, and now I'm kissing another man?

Thank god Demyx decides to use that moment to appear at door.

"Hi, guys!" We turn to look at him and I move a little farther from Marluxia.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Could another one of you give me a hand? I'd like to go out for a while, but boss said I'm not allowed to if someone doesn't go with me", Demyx says.

"And why is that?" I ask.

"He believed I would blow something if I went alone". I and Marluxia hold back the laugh. Why indeed he would believe something like that..? Well, this is great opportunity for me. And Nenjax won't hear about that I wouldn't have helped her boyfriend.

"Fine, I can come", I sigh.

"Thanks, Cad!"

"Anytime", I say and follow him. At door I stop. I want to glance behind me. I really shouldn't. So I make compromise, and when I turn to go left, I glance at Marluxia from the corner of my eye. He stares after me. _Awesome_.

We walk through the castle, Demyx talking about something, and me just walking silently. Now I cannot get my thoughts off from Marluxia. He actually had kissed me. Why he had kissed me? He knew I was with Axel, he said so himself. I recall Larxene's words: "you're not the only one who adores her". Marluxia... Actually... Has a thing for _me_? _"Now I understand why he's so into you..."_ Oh. My. God. Oh my fucking god.

"Don't ya think?" Demyx asks. "Cadryx?"

"Huh?" I yelp.

"Weren't ya listening?"

"Uh... Since when?"

"At all?"

"Well, I heard the part... Hey, look, isn't that the front door?" I ask quickly and point at door before us. That's enough to distract him, and I thank my luck for that I'm good at distracting Nenjax. Demyx is as easy one. Demyx forgets about my existence completely and rushes to door and pulls it open. I follow Demyx outside and close the door after me.

"Wow, there really is not much to see here", Demyx says. Would be the first time he is right... Anyway, then he dashes forward and soon disappears from my sight.

"Hey, wait!" I yell and run after him. Just like with Nenjax always. Ground in the middle of nowhere changes into grass. Demyx walks farther, staring at circle moon at sky. It's been for a while since I saw normal moon last time. Then I notice something - someone. Demyx is back towards the boy, and doesn't notice him at all. Boy stares at Demyx and gets closer. I dash forwards, but then Demyx turns around and sees the boy.

"Hey... What's up?" Honestly?

"Who are you?" boy asks. Demyx bites his lip. Oh dear. We probably weren't supposed to be seen by outsiders. Then boy summons familiar looking weapon. So he is Sora. And Demyx is just standing there like damn idiot! I pull hood on my face and dash towards Demyx. I grab his arm and start to run.

"Come on, dumbass!"

"Hey, wait!" Sora yells after us. I'm interested in facing him, but... Not here, not now. Moon creates enough shadows, so I can easily dive into them, but I didn't consider that Demyx won't go through as easily. He screams when I pull him into darkness, and there he feels really heavy. I feel him dragging me down, but I try to keep moving forwards, trying to find the light. I reach up to it, Demyx dragging me down and light dragging me up. Close... Closer... Almost there... Demyx' hand slips from my hand. I quickly grab him again with my other hand and dash into light. But instead of light, there's only more darkness.

* * *

"Is she still alive?"

"She was when she was brought in".

"Cadryx? Can you hear me?" Takes me for a while to recognize that voice. Xemnas. Why is he talking to me? What is he doing in here anyway?

"Cadryx? Open your eyes". Straight order, I suppose. I force my heavy eyelids open, and everything looks white and unclear. Then I start to recognize the faces above me. Xemnas and Vexen. What are they doing in here? Where am I by the way? And where is Demyx?

"How are you feeling?" Vexen asks.

"Dead", I mumble and turn my head to left side. I see white wall. I turn to look to right. Is this... Xemnas' room?

"You had luck there. You can't push your limits like that or next time you maybe won't anymore return to your human form", Xemnas says to me. I have no idea what he's talking about. I know only that another arm and side of my neck feels strange. I must look really confused, as Xemnas gives me a mirror.

"Take a look".

"Oh..." Now I'm starting to understand. The parts of me that feel weird are gone. Or not exactly gone, just a shadow without skin on it. Do I look like that from inside? Gross... Well, didn't Xemnas say that I'm just a shadow? So that's why Demyx' hand slipped from mine like that... "There's some look", I mumble. Vexen glances at me incredulously, but Xemnas keeps staring at me seriously.

"Cadryx, the reason to that you can't use Dark corridor is that you're partly darkness yourself and you can't create it - just use and control it. That's why you can move between the worlds by diving into the darkness. But you're not strong or experienced enough yet to pull it that far", boss says. I'm still kind of out.

"What was I supposed to do there? Leave Demyx behind?" Nenjax would have killed me.

"I'm just saying that pulling someone else who doesn't belong in darkness through it is a lot harder than as you'd just go yourself. As I said, you were lucky you made it back even this entire".

"Will I be... Completely entire again?" I groan and sit up.

"Vexen gave you potion that should fasten your recovering. But yes, it seems that your skin is already fixing itself", Xemnas says. He made it sound extremely gross.

"How long does it take?" I ask.

"I don't know. Vexen guessed that few hours. The day at most. By the way, there are four people that I cannot get off from behind my door".

"Huh?"

"Your sisters, Axel and Marluxia".

"Wha-?" I yelp. "Don't let them in! I don't want them to see me like this!"

"I thought that. That's why I told them to wait", Xemnas says. Wow.

"T-thank you..." I say shyly. I've never appreciated him this much before. Weird expression crosses Xemnas' face, but then he pulls the emotionless mask back on.

"It was nothing. Well, we have to get back to work. You can stay here until you're alright. As long as you don't touch anything, I mean".

"Okay. Thanks", I say. Xemnas nods and disappears with Dark corridor. Vexen gives me one more glance before disappearing himself too, leaving me alone in Xemnas' room. I'd rather be just anywhere else, but right now I cannot leave. I curl up, wrap my arms around myself and start to count. What had happened there? I got back to light, but then... Everything just went black and then I found myself from here. Did Demyx see me like this? Is he alright, by the way? I think about Xemnas' words. So I pushed myself too far, eh? Then, is this what happened to me... That I was about to lose my human form for good and become the darkness I already was? Just under protection of the human skin? I come to think about my sisters. Is Xainn as reflection actually made of glass or is the human skin the only thing that keeps her here in one piece, and inside she's like a hologram? And Nenjax. I saw her bleeding back then. I guess... She's the most human of us three.

* * *

_Well, I'm starting to find the trio interesting even myself. Got a feeling that they soon have to question their existing and reason to be with Organization..._


	16. Chapter 16 Devil inside

_Cadryx and Axel share a moment to talk which one of them is worse._

* * *

I dare to leave Xemnas' room when I've checked three times that I'm covered in skin and I look like entire again. As Xemnas said, the four still wait me behind the door when I come out, even after these two and half hours.

"Hey, guys", I mumble.

"There you are!" Nenjax says and wraps her arms around me. "We were worried about you!"

"Don't you ever dare to scare us like that again", Xainn adds.

"Are you alright?" Axel asks.

"What exactly happened there?" Marluxia asks. Why did he have to ask exactly that?

"I'm sorry guys. I'm fine now. And about what happened, I'm not sure even myself. I guess I just used too much power than my body could actually stand", I sigh. Marluxia gives me weird gaze, and I get the feeling that he knows. Axel wraps his arms around me.

"The most important thing is that you're alright", he says. I wrap my arms around his waist. There is a difference between him and Marluxia. I do like them both - but with Axel it feels _right_. And I know I'm safe in his arms.

"Ya know what!" Nenjax suddenly says ruining the moment. "I'm coming there too!"

"What?" we all ask. Another castle where Nenjax could get lost? No, thanks anyway.

"I'm gonna keep an eye on Cadryx", Nenjax says. "So she won't scare us like this anymore". Yeah, and at the same time she runs from Xemnas and Saïx, straight into Demyx...

"You probably have to ask from Xemnas about that", I remark. "After all..." Those who were sent here, except for me, Axel and Demyx, are suspected to be traitors. I and Axel are spies, and Demyx... Is just messing around. "He's the one who chose those who were sent there", I end.

"Great! I'll go ask him! Xainn, let's go".

"Why should I?" Xainn asks.

"Because I need you to use the portal".

"I'm not a taxi, Nenjax".

"A lift then. Okay, hurry up, come on!" Nenjax says and shakes Xainn's arm. Xainn sighs suffering and then opens the Dark corridor. She and Nenjax go through it and then it's us three in the corridor anymore. I glance at Axel. He's looking at Marluxia. I glance at Marluxia. He's looking at Axel. _Awkward_...

"Well, thanks for waiting for me, guys", I say to break their eye contact. Or eye contest... However, both men turn to look at me.

"Of course we waited", Axel says.

"No problem", Marluxia mumbles. "Good you're alright. Be careful". Then he turns around, walks through the Dark corridor and is gone. Axel's arms are still around me, now more like not letting me go.

"Hey, Axel... May I ask you something?" I mumble now when we're twosome.

"Yeah?" he asks.

"Uh..." I have to ask. "Does everyone know now what happened?" Damn. I can't ask about his and Larxene's conversation.

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

"Well, ya know... Everyone probably doesn't really like me, so... I wouldn't want them to know that I have a limit there", I mumble rolling my hair around my finger.

"You're worried that they would try to hurt you?" Axel asks.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time", I mumble. Axel hugs me tighter.

"I won't let anyone lay a finger on you". From there my thoughts return back to the secret he apparently has.

"Thanks... Can we go back to the Castle Oblivion now?"

"Sure". Axel opens Dark corridor and we appear into his room at Castle Oblivion. He sits me on the bed and then kneels before me.

"Are you sure everything's alright?"

"Yeah. Why?" I ask as briskly as I can.

"You seem a bit like... Possessed or something".

"I'm fine, love", I say and kiss him. I pull him closer and slip my tongue into his mouth.

"I love you", Axel mumbles against my lips and pushed me on my back and then sits on top of me. I would want to continue that endlessly, but I have to ask him. It keeps bothering me until I ask. And I want to know everything about him. But then, again... I can't really keep my secrets from him in return. So I put the thought in the back of my mind for now, coward as I am. I pull Axel closer to feel his warmth in my veins full of darkness. I stroke his hair and slide another hand along his chin. I'm not sure if it is my relief or disappointment that it's Axel to pull back first.

"Cadryx, listen..." He's gonna tell? And I don't have to ask? Works for me, ya know.

"Yeah?" I ask trying not to sound too interested.

"I need to tell you something..."

"Go ahead", I tell him.

"We need to break up", he says. Takes me for a while to understand what he just said.

"What?" I yelp anyway. Axel pulls away, staring at floor. "Did I... Do something wrong?" I ask quietly.

"No, it's not you... It's just..."

"You?" I ask and cross my arms. Axel nods. "Look at me when you're talking to me. Otherwise I might get angry".

"There's just something about me that you don't know about".

"Well, you sure aren't acting normally. What is it?" I ask. I know I sound like sulking kid, but I'm not gonna let him do this so easily.

"Cadryx, I can't..."

"If you tell me, then I'm gonna tell you a secret as well", I say. Axel glances at me. I shouldn't have said that. But at least it got his attention.

"I'm a killer", he then says.

"Really?" I ask.

"I've killed people before".

"Sounds cool".

"I should kill you too if you ever betray the Organization".

"Okay".

"That's all? Okay?"

"Yeah, I'm cool with it", I say and shrug. Well, I'm not really cool with it he should be the one to kill me, but anyway. I mean, he's not the only one who has killed people.

"The most difficult part in it is that I really love you... But..."

"I get it", I say.

"Cadryx..." Axel mumbles. I tilt my head aside. Axel stays quiet for a while, and then continues: "When Larxene joined the Organization, I was ordered to be her teacher".

"Just like with us at the beginning, eh?" I ask.

"Yeah. I should have kept better eye on her... Anyway, Xemnas caught her breaking rules and that's also a thing here that people are punished for", Axel tells. I swallow. Me and my sisters should be dead by now... "And as I was her teacher... It was up to me. I think she kind of liked me back then... But then I..."

"You had to beat the shit out of her?" I guess. Axel nods. "Oh yeah", I sigh and change position on bed.

"I had to do it to her or then Xemnas would have done it to me", Axel continues quietly.

"WHAT?" I yelp.

"I know it's pathetic to beat up girl instead of..."

"I knew Xemnas could be a jerk, but that's totally out of the limit!" I snarl. When I've gotten that out I can think clearly again. "So you're worried about that if I turn on the Organization... You will have to kill me?" I ask. Axel flinches and nods.

"After that event I became executioner of traitors in Organization".

"That's not gonna be an easy one to do, kill me..." I raise my gaze. "I love you, Axel. But I'm not gonna let anyone take me down in a fight". Axel's eyes widen for my words. I grin.

"Hm, I promised to tell you a secret if you tell yours. I'm not much better than you are, killer. Ever wondered why the Organization's name didn't change when we arrived? Xemnas said we're different Nobodies, but it seems that we're not Nobodies at all. Me and my sisters were daughters of the assassins. We were given weapons and taught to fight - kill. We were killed in a war far away from this world. And what our 'Somebodies' left behind... Well, a shadow can't be perfect, eh?" I keep close eye on Axel's reaction. He just stares. I wonder... If this is what he's under that fun, strong and little smug act.

"Where did you find out that?" Axel then asks.

"Overheard. From Xemnas and Saïx".

"Do your sisters know?"

"Xainn does. She's taking it pretty cool. Nenjax then... Well, I haven't gotten her to listen me serious enough", I say and get up. "Back then... As I told I pulled it too far. I don't know for sure if it was darkness getting over me, or me returning back to it".

"Just like us... If we can't get our hearts back, we're destined to fade back into darkness", Axel mumbles.

"It seems... That we both have devil inside us", I say. "She was the archer. I guess that's why I can summon bow too..." I give a laugh. "Ironic, isn't it? Both of us were worried about other's feelings since the secret was told... And it's almost the same".

"It sure is a little ironic", Axel mumbles giving small smile.

"Do you still want to break up with me?" I ask carefree. Axel wraps his arms around me and pulls me into passionate kiss.

"I never wanted that. You are all I want".

"I'm all yours, love".

* * *

_It might be easy peace, but Cadryx just isn't person like that to sulk someone for long... Until she really gets pissed off I mean. Well, starting to write more. Bye!_


	17. Chapter 17 Tiny lie

_Back again. I've got this problem now to decide how this story will continue, as I have two options. But getting back to that later. Here's chapter 17 :)_

* * *

It's next day when I finally find out something to progress with my mission. However, I don't feel like doing this anymore. I do get it it's either betraying Xemnas or everyone in the Castle Oblivion, but... This just isn't right. I can't believe it took this long to actually realize what all this meant.

"So you two then are in it, too?" Larxene asks. I and Axel glance at each other, then turn to look at Larxene and Marluxia again.

"Yeah", we say.

"Then it's settled", Marluxia nods. I glance at Axel from corner of my eye. He actually grins. And too bad but I know the reason, and it's not about betraying Xemnas. Looks like this is gonna turn out as ugly fight - and it's starting already. Since Sora arrived into the Castle Oblivion, things turned out bad. Marluxia finally told me and Axel that they were planning to overthrow the Organization, and I also picked up conversation between Zexion, Vexen and Lexaeus that they're having their own plans. For now to stop Marluxia, and then leave the Organization. That wouldn't leave many left.

"As Vexen has acted against the Organization... You must eliminate the traitor", Marluxia says. Meaning that he has blurted out some stuffs that he shouldn't to Sora, and also facing him in order to finish him off.

"No taking that back later", Axel says and disappears. Marluxia and Larxene turn to me.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Larxene asks. I bite my lip. "Axel's now proving if he can be trusted. What should we do with you?" That's all this is about? Proving that you actually have it in your bones to take out a fellow member? When I glance at Larxene, I get the feeling from her gaze that she wants to see the killer in work - taking care of someone who he doesn't really want to. I'm really feeling awful about Vexen now. He wasn't that bad. I would have rather gotten rid of Xigbar or Xaldin or Lexaeus. Though only one of them is here...

"I think we let Cadryx take a look at Lexaeus' actions... In a case it's needed, finish him off", Marluxia says. Well, speak of the devil. "Can you do that?" Marluxia asks from me. I cross my arms to hold my shoulders from shivering. I nod.

"I can do that". The two Nobodies grin. Where the hell have I messed myself up to..? I sense the darkness in the room and then fall through the floor with it. What should I do? I don't want to start killing people again, especially those from the Organization. And if Xemnas finds out... I bite my lip so hard I get it bleeding soon. I have to talk to my sisters. Turning against the Organization or then my friends... Is something I can't decide on my own.

But as always when you plan too much, those plans are ruined. Because I don't even reach to leave the Castle Oblivion before I run into Lexaeus himself. I take a deep breath and try to walk past of him without paying any more attention to him than usual. As for me, it could have gone well, but Lexaeus stopped and grabbed my shoulder. I don't turn to look at him.

"What do you want?" I just ask, staring before.

"What do you know about Marluxia's plans?" he asks.

"What plans?"

"Don't play dumb, Cadryx. Zexion knowns he's got interest of you. What is he planning to do?"

"Why don't you ask Zexion?" I quip. Lexaeus pushes me against wall.

"Because he's not the one Marluxia would tell about his plans. But you do know, don't you?"

"And if I did?" I ask.

"That would mark you as a traitor".

"I'm not betraying anyone here, ya know", I say. Though it's a lie in a case...

"Stop the games. You might be able to save yourself and help the Organization in a case you reveal his plans".

"Even if I knew and even if I did, I would tell Xemnas. Not you. Especially now when it looks pretty much like that you're trying to rape me or something". That distracts him enough for me to slip from under his grab. I take distance between us before returning to subject.

"Try to understand it now. I'm not going to betray the Organization", I say and add in my mind _'neither one of them_'.

"Then say it what you know", Lexaeus growls annoyed. I tilt my head aside.

"No can do".

"Fine". My eyes widen as Lexaeus summons huge tomahawk. I wasn't exactly expecting things turn out like this. _Oh my god. Think Cadryx. Think_. I take few steps back and raise my hands.

"Hey, no reason to get pissed off there", I say.

"In a case you won't talk, then I'll make you talk", Lexaeus growls and approaches me. Well, that sounded more perverted than threatening. Okay, Larxene is someone I can take on, and I know what I said to Axel, but fighting Lexaeus, who's twice as big as I am... That's a little different thing. When I said to Marluxia I could finish him off, I had never actually considered doing it. And I'm starting to understand why. I hate it how people think they can push me around as they like. And now when Lexaeus is doing it... Well, I won't hesitate long anymore to punch him in the middle of his face.

"I wonder how Xemnas would react when hears that one of his toys is turning against him", Lexaeus mumbles.

"Say what?" I yelp. And then he strikes. I jump backwards. I've got a feeling that I don't want to get hit with that tomahawk. It doesn't look exactly soft. What did he mean anyway, by toy? Speaking of which, Xemnas already told what we are, but our meaning to be here... Still unknown. I dodge the tomahawk and then huge rocks Lexaeus summons out of nowhere and throws at me. Only good thing I seem to find out this situation is that he's not very fast. I wonder if I should just take off now and pretend nothing happened... Or then fight and try to get him to stop and leave me alone. I dash forward, dodge the rocks and then get behind Lexaeus. I pull my hand back and hit my elbow on his back, adding small push from darkness in that hit. Lexaeus is thrown forward, but he quickly recovers his balance and spins around. I barely reach to dodge his tomahawk. I know I could just darken the room, but... It requires pretty much power to control the shadows and now when I know how to use it otherwise too... I'm just kind of scared about what will happen if I push over the limit again. I miss one rock, and it hits me on shoulder. As I try to recover my balance, Lexaeus lunges at me. I let myself fall on floor, out of the tomahawk's way. I use darkness to get off from floor, and I slide up the wall and drop down from ceiling. As Lexaeus hits the tomahawk where I was just a second ago laying, I fall right above him, raise my leg and kick him on shoulder as hard as I can. Lexaeus falls on floor and I jump farther again. Lexaeus crawls up and snorts, spitting blood on floor.

"Not a half bad. But not enough". Awesome. He then isn't going to give up, is he? He lunges at me again and I decide to take off now - but Lexaeus gets hold of my hair as I disappear into shadows, and is dragged in with me. I pull my hair out of his grasp and it's pretty easy as he can't see anything. I move farther from him and closer to light. But this time I probably just want to get out more, as light grows stronger and I'm pulled back in it. I find myself from Castle Oblivion's corridor. No Lexaeus in sight. Uh-oh... I glance around in panic. There's no one watching. No one knows. No one has to know. I have to go.

* * *

Somehow I manage to get back to Castle that never was without bigger problems. Except if Lexaeus' disappearance is a problem, because I couldn't find him on my way. Well, maybe he already used Dark corridor to get out from there. Which means that he might be speaking with Xemnas at the very moment. And in a case he's not, someone will sooner or later find out that he's missing. And I'm worried that if I accidentally do the same to someone else... What can I do to fix it? Something I need Xemnas' help for, even if I have to tell tiny little lie about that what really happened.

"Hey".

I gasp and turn around.

"Xainn? Nenjax? What the hell are you doing? You scared the hell out of me!"

"What are you doing in here?" Xainn asks. "Aren't you supposed to be in Castle Oblivion?"

"Well, yeah, but..." I start, but my voice disappears as Xainn gives me suspicious scowl.

"Cadryx... What have you done?"

"What ever makes you think that I have done..?"

"Cadryx", Xainn growls and crosses her arms. _Busted_. I sigh.

"Okay, I might have done something bad".

"Yes, tell me something I don't know about yet", Xainn growls. Nenjax' gaze moves between us both. She seems to be thinking should she stay and listen or take off while she still has a chance.

"Uh... Remember that thing I can move between the worlds through the darkness and also drag people with me?" I ask.

"Yeah, that what worn you out".

"Yeah... I might have done it again".

"Cadryx!" both my sisters snarl.

"But that's not the worst", I continue.

"What could be worse?" Nenjax asks.

"Uh... That I might have left Lexaeus there?" I say. For a moment is quiet while my sisters just stare at me. Then Xainn opens her mouth. I and Nenjax quickly cover our ears.

"YOU WHAT?!"

"And that's why I need Xemnas' help. Where is he?"

"Uh..." Nenjax mumbles and glances at Xainn, who hits her palm on her forehead. Have I missed something?

"You two are such a trouble", she mumbles.

"What has happened?" I ask.

"Well... I..."

"Nenjax just screwed up, straight said", Xainn growls.

"Nenjax, what did you do?" I ask.

"Well, I like just touched him and..."

"No, but _what did you do_?"

"I didn't mean to!" Nenjax screams. "It just slipped! I had not the slightest intention make him go crazy like that!"

"Who are we talking about here?" I ask from Xainn.

"Xigbar", sister says.

"And what did Nenjax exactly do to him?" I ask unsure about that do I want to know. Probably not.

"Nenjax didn't have to do much more but touch him and she gave him some kind of crazy nightmare, and now... Well, it seems he can't wake up from it and Xemnas is trying to help him now there. He's kind of busy, ya know".

"Oh. My. God", I say.

"You tell me", Xainn sighs. We turn to look at Nenjax, who's clearly panicking. If she won't calm down soon, she'll definitely grow the wings. I hug her.

"We haven't really had luck with our powers today", I say. Nenjax nods against my shoulder.

"Our powers are growing stronger", Xainn mumbles. "It seems to get difficult to control them anymore. Especially if we lose our nerves".

"True enough", I nod. "So, I guess we are all paying boss a visit when he's free?" Both Nenjax and Xainn nod.


	18. Chapter 18 Power in soul

_It's amazing, already 18th chapter! Here we go :)_

* * *

So we wait behind boss' door. And wait. And then, just for a change, wait more. All the kind of questions run through my head as we're sitting in the corridor. Where is Lexaeus? Did Axel finish off Vexen? What is going on in the Castle Oblivion now? How the damn long will Xemnas still be gone? Does Nenjax really have to talk about food and Xigbar one at a time and change her mood along the topic? I guess so. It seems to be only question I'm getting answer. Xainn taps her foot against floor.

"I really hope someone can help him", Nenjax mumbles rolling her necklace between her fingers.

"If someone, Vexen can help him", Xainn states. Oh my god. Vexen. If he is alive anymore. Motherfucking shit. Things are just getting worse all the time.

"What about Lexaeus?" I mumble.

"Well, you can't be sure about that he wouldn't have returned, right?" Xainn asks. Actually, I am pretty sure. If he had, he already would have come to choke me.

"Well, maybe. I've just got bad feeling", I sigh and bite my nail. Xainn grabs my hand and pulls it farther from my mouth.

"Cut it out".

"You cut out tapping the floor", I growl but let my hand fall. Xainn changes position so she doesn't have to tap all the time.

"Now we just have to wait for the moment when Xainn almost kills someone", Nenjax sighs very cheery.

"Shut up", we say.

"But it's true", Nenjax says depressed. It can be heard from her voice, seen from her face and also from her ears that have turned downwards. "Lexaeus might be missing for good, and Xigbar might never return back to normal".

"As if he ever had been normal. I think I like him better now", I mumble. Xainn hits me on shoulder, of course the same which Lexaeus' huge rock hit.

"Ow!"

"You okay?"

"You just hit me the place which already hurts like a hell. Everything's fine!" I snarl.

"Sorry, sis. What happened?"

"Lexaeus happened. Did you think I dragged him into darkness for nothing, even though it was an accident?" I growl rubbing my shoulder. I wish I could ask healing potion from Vexen, but apparently I can't. Where the hell is that Xemnas?

"Hey, Xai. Did you already tell Nen?" I remember to ask.

"About what?" Xainn asks.

"Yeah, about what?" Nenjax asks. I sigh. This is hopeless.

"About what we are".

"Huh? We're Nobodies, right?" Nenjax asks. So she hasn't been told. Well, we don't have anything better here to do, so...

"Okay, Nen, we have to tell you something".

* * *

"Oh. My. Fucking. God", Nenjax says after we've finished. I can't now recall the last time I would have heard her swearing.

"So that was all that stuff about you pushing it to the limit..." Nenjax rubs her temples. "Oh my god. Could something like that happen to me and Xainn as well?"

"Well, that's something we have to ask from Xemnas", I say. "You probably won't turn into red-eyed demon-looking shadow, but something else that matches with your elements".

"I can't believe this", Nenjax sighs clearly pained for all the thinking she must do.

"And why did Xemnas bring us here anyway? What does he..?"

"Quiet", I interrupt Xainn. Not because I wouldn't want to mention about Lexaeus' words, but I hear something. "You hear that?" I whisper. Nenjax' ears turn towards the sound.

"Sounds like boss is coming!"

"Good", Xainn says and gets up. I and Nenjax get up too, but then freeze as we start to hear clear words from the conversation.

"If we can't find anything out like this, then everyone from Castle Oblivion will be put in trial", Xemnas says to Saïx.

"But, superior... Isn't that little too much, putting _everyone_ in trial? Number V and VI don't seem like they had any nerve to betray the Organization".

"But others?" Xemnas asks.

"Well, we can't be sure of them..." Saïx admits.

"And Axel and Cadryx?" Sisters turn to look at me.

"Number XV wouldn't betray her sisters, that's clear", Saïx says.

"True. But no one seems to know where Vexen and Lexaeus are. And now when also Xigbar is in that unstable state..." Xemnas sighs. "Those three give me a headache". He probably isn't the only one. Maybe we after all should take off now and come back later... I'm just about to suggest this, when Saïx notices us.

"Xainn?"

"Number XIV, XV and XVI? What are you doing in here?" Xemnas asks.

"Uh..."

"Well..."

"We kinda..." No one of us exactly wants to start first.

"Spit it out now", Xemnas growls.

"How is Xigbar?"

"I might have killed Lexaeus!"

"We can't control our powers!"

"One at a time!" Xemnas shouts and rubs his temples. "I couldn't catch anything out of that. Nenjax, you first".

"How is Xigbar? I didn't mean to hurt him, really", Nenjax says giving Xemnas puppy-gaze.

"He's getting better, but he needs some time alone for now".

"Good", Nenjax sighs. I don't say anything in a case Xainn hits me on shoulder again.

"Then Cadryx", Xemnas says and turns to me.

"Um, maybe Xainn wants to say it first..." I start.

"_Cadryx_".

"...Or not. Anyway, I think I screwed up something... Ya see... I might have dragged Lexaeus in the darkness and couldn't get him out of there".

"You did WHAT?!" Xemnas roars. I flinch backwards.

"Well, ya see, he suddenly out of nowhere attacked me and I tried to get away and he grabbed me and then we fell into darkness and he let go of me and I was dragged back into light and then I couldn't find him anymore when I came here..."

"Cadryx, little slower, if you mind", Xemnas growls. I repeat same slower.

"Well, that is bad thing. I have to talk to Vexen in a case he knows some way to find him... Until that I'm afraid he'll be gone. Alright, you then, Xainn. And please, tell me you haven't done anything yet". Speaking of Vexen...

"What's wrong with us? We cannot control our powers anymore. Nenjax didn't have to do anything else but be scared and touch Xigbar. Cadryx didn't try to drag Lexaeus with her, and then she was pulled back", Xainn asks. Xemnas sighs and glances at Saïx tiredly.

"Could you give us a minute?"

Saïx nods, glances at Xainn and then leaves. Xemnas lets us into his room and goes to sit behind his desk. We take a place before him. Xemnas crosses his fingers and stares at the desk. We glance at each other.

"Well, I expect that you all already know what you are", boss starts. We nod. "Then we can get right to the point. Now when your powers have awakened, they grow stronger. That's just normal with everyone. However, as Cadryx already noticed, as you are human forms of your elements, if you push it too hard it starts to push back. Turn you into that what you actually are. The stronger you get, the harder it is for you to keep this form. The last events you mentioned... They are all cause for that you can't anymore keep your powers so tightly inside you".

"Is there any way to fix it? I don't want to cut Saïx in half by glass someday", Xainn shrieks.

"Well, I already found a way to help you with it", Xemnas says and takes something from his desk's box. He puts one ring, one necklace and one earring on desk before us. "I forged these with Vexen's help. As long as you wear these, you should be safe from pushing your powers over the limit. These don't let you use too much power at once". We stare at jewels on desk. I take black earring, Nenjax takes light lilac ring and Xainn takes white necklace. I glance at my sisters. They glance at me.

"Well, thank you", Xainn then says.

"How does these things work that way anyway?" I ask from Xemnas.

"They seal the power you have in your souls. As long as that power stays there, you don't have to worry about becoming a shadow", boss explains. I'm not sure if I got even half of that, but okay. I remove one silver earring from my ear and replace it with black one. Nenjax puts ring in her finger and I help Xainn to put her necklace on. We thank Xemnas once more before hurrying out of the room. We don't want to give him a chance to figure out some kind of punishment for what we have done.

"I really hope that this thing actually works", Nenjax mumbles, looking at her new ring. I and Xainn exchange gaze. We hope that too.

* * *

I hurry back to Castle that never was. I can't find Lexaeus. Zexion hasn't seen him for a while. I go to Marluxia, and from him I hear what I already was afraid of: Vexen and Lexaeus are gone. And now just the one question... Who will be next? I hope no one.

I go to my own room and rub my temples. This is such a mess... Even though this earring should protect me, it won't protect people around me. I think about Nenjax. I remember how she got those brooms fall asleep. That's useful thing. But then again... She didn't have to do anything but touch Xigbar to give him sick nightmares that he couldn't wake up from. And then... What could Xainn do? She herself said that she doesn't want to cut Saïx in half someday... Could she actually do that? I know she can control everything made of glass and create those walls... So she could also change their shape sharper. Damn, too much to think about. And where is Axel? Did Marluxia really have to tell him to finish off Vexen now when he would have been needed the most?

I hear knock on my door.

"Cadryx, you in there?" Speak of the devil.

"Yeah", I mumble. Door opens and Axel comes in.

"You alright?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" I ask.

"Well, I heard from Marluxia that you had something to do with Lexaeus' disappearance..."

"Uh, that was an accident", I mumble and explain him the same as to Xemnas earlier.

"Oh boy", is all Axel can say.

"I know", I say. "And now he's missing somewhere".

"Not good for you. Good for Marluxia".

"Yep. How about you?"

"You mean Vexen?"

I nod. Axel shrugs.

"He's gone". That's really too bad.


	19. Chapter 19 This is madness!

_As the name of chapter already says, this is going to be crazy. At least I have warned._

* * *

It's next day when Xemnas calls everyone from the Castle Oblivion back, as I already feared. They all (who are still alive and in this dimension) plus me, are taken to practice room. I wonder why there exactly, for all of the possible. And judging by other Nobodies' gazes, I'm the only one who wonders this. Xemnas takes place before us and crosses his arms.

"I believe you all already know why you are here", boss says. I glance at others. Larxene's ripping her nails, Demyx looks like being totally out of what is going on, Axel bites his lip and stares at floor and Zexion moves uneasy. Only Marluxia stays calm. And I glance around like total idiot.

"At least you two know", Xemnas says and turns to look at me and Axel. Fantastic. Everyone in the room turn to look at us as well. I try to look abstracted, which is really easy and just stare at upper corner of room.

"So... Do you have anything to tell me?" Xemnas asks.

"Add to things you already know?" Marluxia asks. Now we turn to look at him.

"Then, tell me, what it is I already know?" Xemnas growls.

"Well, Cadryx was near at getting herself killed, Lexaeus is missing and Sora is now wandering alone in the Castle Oblivion".

"I was talking about that what you have been planning behind Organization's back", Xemnas says and turns his gaze on Larxene. Poor girl looks like that she's going to pass out soon.

"And speaking of which... Where is Vexen?" Well, now he got to that question. We all glance at each other again.

"Marluxia wanted to get him out of the way", Zexion mumbles. Xemnas turns to look at Marluxia, who doesn't even flinch.

"As he worked against the Organization. By giving some information to Sora that you yourself forbid".

"So then you just decided to finish him off?" Xemnas growls.

"I decided that had to be done", Marluxia answers calmly. He just didn't. But he just did. Axel flinched, and then so do I.

"Then it wasn't you who did it", Xemnas mumbles and turns to look at Axel. "Isn't that right, Axel?"

"..."

Luckily Larxene chooses that moment to collapse on floor. Is she actually going to pass out? Looks like it, but not for the reason I first thought. I reach to yelp and jump back when Larxene starts to puke blood on floor and then falls on it, unconscious.

"What the hell?" Axel yelps. Xemnas and Marluxia both hurry over to Larxene. There's still blood spilling out of her mouth and Marluxia turns her so she won't choke on it.

"What is wrong with her?" Zexion asks. I inch little closer.

"I don't know. It would help a lot if Vexen was still here", Xemnas growls.

"I'll take her to my room", Marluxia says and raises Larxene in his lap. "I'll give her some herbs before she bleeds to death from inside".

"Go then. Then bring her to Vexen's laboratory. I'll be there in a moment", Xemnas orders. Marluxia nods and disappears into Dark corridor. We stay in the room, waiting for what happens next. Xemnas turns towards us and rubs his temples. It seems that I and my sisters aren't anymore the only ones giving him a headache.

"Zexion, Demyx... You may go. Zexion, go inform Saïx and tell him to come to laboratory as well", boss sighs. Zexion and Demyx both disappear quickly, like being afraid of what will happen if they stay too long in the same room where Larxene just puked blood. I wouldn't mind getting the hell out of here as well. However... Xemnas turns his gaze straight on me.

"Cadryx... I believe you can tell me if it really was true what Marluxia said?"

"Uh... Well... About that he sure decided to get rid of Vexen..." I bite my lip. Oh shit. This is so not going to end well. But Xemnas just nods. But then he turns towards Axel.

"You wait in my room. I'll be there immediately when we see how Larxene is doing. And you'd better to be there". Axel glances at me. I can see it easily from his gaze: horror and despair. He knows what is going to happen. And I'm afraid that so do I. I grab his hand and look at him into eyes. I squeeze his hand hoping it gives even small encourage. Axel gives me sad smile.

"I love you", he whispers before disappearing. I slowly turn to look at Xemnas.

"Now you can tell me what really was going on in the Castle Oblivion", he says.

"And you can tell me what you're gonna do to him", I mumble. Xemnas crosses his arms.

"I haven't decided yet. So, spit it out".

"Fine", I growl. _Figure out something, Cadryx. Quickly now_. "Well, as I knew, Vexen, Lexaeus and Zexion planned leaving the Organization", I start. It can't hurt them now when the two of them are gone, right? "But I doubt Zexion will try anything now when those two are gone..." Xemnas nods the way he agrees. For some reason he doesn't look even surprised at all.

"And then... As Marluxia said, Vexen acted against the orders and decided to finish him off... But he told Axel to do it. I think it was kind of Larxene's way to get back to him, as..." my voice fades away.

"So you know about it. Continue", Xemnas says. I take deep breath. I know he won't let me out of this before I tell something really meaningful... But I can't betray them. And I can't put my sisters in danger either.

"Marluxia and Larxene... They had this game going on", I start and swallow. "They wanted to turn Sora into Organization's puppet. To see how it would work, having a Keyblade master's power in th- the Organization's hands". Xemnas frowns._ Please don't find out that I'm telling tiny lie_.

"I told them to keep an eye on him, not to play with him", he growls. _Good. Not my problem_. "You didn't take part in this, did you?"

"Uh..." I freeze for a moment completely before I understand his question. "No... I was a little busy when I had to travel over these two worlds".

"I remember that", Xemnas sighs. "Fine then. Off you now". Thank you. With pleasure. I spin around and head towards door. I just grab the doorknob when I hear Xemnas' voice behind me:

"Don't do anything reckless". I glance over my shoulder but Xemnas has already disappeared. Was he talking to me? Or did I just hear my own? Anyway, it didn't sound exactly as a threat or order... But more like warning.

* * *

For some reason I get the feeling that Vexen's room is a lot more popular now when he is gone. I mean, now when he's gone, of course we would need him more than ever. Xigbar is already awake, but he's rambling something weird and I'm not sure if his mental state is quite... Normal anymore. And now Larxene is laying in another bed. At least she isn't puking blood anymore, but she doesn't look any better. And she has started to smell. Like dead. (This was Nenjax' comment when we paid a visit in Vexen's room). And we're just losing more people here, especially now when Xemnas and Saïx leave to deal with Axel.

"You're not gonna hurt him, are you?" I ask. The two Nobodies turn to look at me. Xainn looks at Saïx worried. Nenjax is trying to get Xigbar to look at get-well-soon-card she made him. If you ask from me, it's pink, fuzzy and the paper itself smells awful.

"It is up to him", Xemnas answers me.

"Wait-!" I say and take step closer towards them but Xainn grabs my arm.

"Let them go".

"Would you do same if it was Saïx?" I growl.

"Cadryx, you can't do anything else but make things worse anymore", Xainn whispers. Oh no. Not that gaze in her eyes too. Despair. I had always trusted on Inna. She always had a plan, and even if did not, she soon came up with one. Same with Xainn. I didn't waste my time worrying about consequences and considering all the options before acting. But now when Xainn and Nenjax are both afraid and can't think clearly, it is up to me. Responsibility. That's something people should never leave on me.

Suddenly Dark corridor is opened and three Nobodies walk in. Xemnas, Saïx... And Axel. Why are they here?

"Cadryx..." Axel starts and takes step towards me, but Xemnas pulls him back.

"Stop wasting time and say it what you wanted", boss growls.

"I'll be away for a while, Cad. Take care of yourself... And your sisters", Axel mumbles. I can't anything for myself, but to dash right at him and wrap my arms around him. At least I manage to hold myself from crying before all of them. Axel wraps his free arm around me.

"I love you. I'll be back as soon as I can", he whispers. I nod against his chest.

"I love you more".

"I love you the most", he says before Xemnas drags him through the Dark corridor and I understand I've known all along that this will be the last time I'll see him for a while. Saïx walks over to Xainn and wraps his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry you had to see that". Yes. He's sorry Xainn had to see that. But he isn't sorry at all for having his ex-friend taken away. I glance at Nenjax who just barely escapes from Xigbar's try to touch her boobs. Nenjax runs over to me and grabs my arm.

"How about we took off now?" she asks. I don't mind at all. I glance at Xainn, then Saïx.

"See ya later then. Nen, wouldn't mind try to help me find Moomin?"

"Sure!" Nenjax says cheering up immediately and then she drags me out of the room. I might be after all lucky that I have her as my sister. She sure knows how to cheer people up. And probably also make sure I won't angst for the rest of my life until Axel returns. And also... She probably won't try to stop me from going to see him.

"Ya know, I wonder if Xigbar will be alright again", Nenjax mumbles.

"Well, as he tried to touch your boobs, I think he's getting better. Any single man would try that", I mumble. It was supposed to be a joke, but my voice sounded completely plain and bored.

"Yuck, Cadryx, that's gross! And why does everyone keep talking about my boobs? They're not..."

"Nenjax, please. We all see them as huge", I interrupt before we again, just for a change, start to argue about that are they big or not. Nenjax crosses her arms making them look even bigger and takes pouting expression on her face.

"Are you pouting?" I ask.

"Yes".

"Okay".

"It's not okay! You're supposed to cheer me up!"

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you a joke. It starts like this... Holy shit!"

"Weird beginning for a joke... Oh my god!"

"Run, you dumbass, run!" I scream and start to run as fast as I can (which means pretty fast). Nenjax comes right after me for a moment before she manages to grow the wings and then she rises up to ceiling. And what got this reaction out of us? Xainn and Saïx just dashed out of Vexen's room, and after them ran maniac-looking Xigbar and Larxene. I mean, seriously maniac-looking. This is the first time I am really afraid of them. What the hell is wrong with everyone today? I stop and turn around when Nenjax starts to scream. I grab Xainn's hand when she and Saïx are running past of me.

"What happened?"

"I don't know! We were just going to leave when both of them suddenly jumped up and lunged at us!" Xainn says. I turn my gaze back to Nenjax. She's flying at ceiling, and Xigbar and Larxene are jumping underneath her, trying to catch her.

"What are they doing? They are like zombies!" I yelp.

"Cadryx, Xainn! Help!" Nenjax screams trying to use her wings to fly farther from two crazy Nobodies.

"Saïx... Go tell Xemnas that we might have a problem here", Xainn mumbles. "We have to help Nenjax". Saïx nods and steps through Dark corridor. I and Xainn turn to face our next problem. What will those two do if we approach them? I guess there's only one way to find out. I grab Xainn's hand and then we sneak behind Nobodies.

"Hello?" Not my best start of conversation, but whatever. Xigbar and Larxene turn towards us. "Um... Please, don't eat us?" I say. I can hear Xainn making facepalm. They'd better not to say now 'braaains', or then I'm gonna put Xainn cut them in pieces. Or then when Larxene raises her hands and says:

"did you know I can control thunder?" Not exactly hard to guess what she does next. I and Xainn dash out of the way when thunderstorm appears out of nowhere. Larxene laughs.

"Laugh with me! Torture is so fun!"

"What the hell..?" Xainn whispers. I would like to know same but more I'd now like to have answer for that question. Then Xigbar seems to notice Larxene behind him.

"Nobodies... I'm gonna kill you all", he says and grabs Larxene's neck. Larxene just laughs like crazy.

"Yes, more, hurt me!"

"Hey, stop it for fuck's sake!" I scream. But neither one of them listens or even hears me. I summon Dark Matter and shoot arrow on Xigbar's leg. He collapses on floor letting go of Larxene and then Xainn knocks her out with Crystal Drop. Xigbar glances around on floor.

"What the hell am I doing in here? Ow... Cadryx, what the hell?" he growls and pulls arrow out of his leg.

"Uh... Sorry about that, but you just tried to choke Larxene", I say.

"Did no such thing", Xigbar growls and throws the arrow at me. I wave my hand and it disappears. "And what is Nenjax doing up there? Why are you back in here anyway?"

I and Xainn glance at each other.

"He's got not the slightest idea what just happened?" I ask.

"Might be something to do with Nenjax' nightmares", Xainn mumbles.

"But then, why did Larxene..?"

"Ya know... I wonder if it was about Nenjax anymore. Didn't they both act same way?"

"Yeah..?"

"So, then Larxene got that madness from Xigbar, or then other way around", Xainn says. I recall how Larxene just suddenly started to puke blood. And wasn't Xigbar getting better? But since Larxene was brought in same room... Then... Wherefrom did Larxene get it? And whatever is this _it_?

"Could we continue about this after you have helped me down?" Nenjax asks. I sigh.

"Fine. Xainn, would ya mind?"

Sis nods and jumps up to catch Nenjax. I grab Xainn's leg and pull both of them down.

"Ya know, Nen, you really have to figure out how to get down from there by yourself", I remark.

"I know", Nenjax mumbles. After she has stood on floor for a while her wings disappear. At least Xainn can control her huge jumps. But not her screams. And me, family's black sheep. More than less literally... We turn to look at just appeared Dark corridor and then Xemnas who walks out of it. He glances at Xigbar and Larxene on floor, then us.

"We might have a big problem", he states.


	20. Chapter 20 Incident Nobody

_20th chapter is up! Thanks for all the readers, it's easier to keep up writing when I know someone actually reads this :)_

* * *

"I need to tell you all now that we might have a big problem", Xemnas starts the meeting. It's ten minutes since Larxene's and Xigbar's messing around and now they're locked in their rooms. Otherwise everyone who should be in meeting room seems to be. All eight of Nobodies and me and my sisters.

"There is something weird going on in the Castle. It seems some kind of sickness. Because of it, Larxene and Xigbar are not here at the moment. Some ones of you already know..." Xemnas' gaze moves over us, Demyx, Zexion, Saïx and Marluxia, "but I don't know yet what has caused it. And I recommend you all to stay farther from them for now. I don't want this thing to spread".

"What does it cause?" Xaldin asks.

"Insanity", I blurt. Xemnas glances at me and then turns to look at Xaldin again.

"Mostly, yes. But there is something else as well. As Vexen is not here anymore, it's little more complicated... But I'll find out what this is about. Until then... Everyone, watch your back", boss says. I glance at Xainn who raises eyebrows to me. Boss really sounds worried. It's pretty clear he has not the slightest idea about what is going on. Or then he knows what it is about, but don't know how to deal with it.

"Where did it come from?" Luxord asks the same question we all are thinking. Everyone turns to look at Xemnas, who sighs.

"That I don't know. Possibly from Castle Oblivion, so no one goes there now. Or then..." Xemnas stops to think. "...Never mind. Dismissed". And with that, he's gone. We all glance at each other unsure. If not from Castle Oblivion, then wherefrom?

"Who was the first one to have it, whatever it now is?" Luxord asks. He and Xaldin seem to be only ones who don't know.

"Larxene", Marluxia asnwers.

"And that thing is insanity", I add. "At least they acted really crazy".

"But neither you, Zexion, Axel, Demyx nor Marluxia has it, right?" Xaldin asks. "And you were in the Castle Oblivion too". Just like Vexen and Lexaeus. Hey... Didn't this start since Vexen..? Is that what Xemnas considered as well? Then that means...

"Not at least yet. And Xigbar got it from Larxene when they were in same room. But none other did. Not even Marluxia, when he... Speaking of which, what did you give her?" Saïx says turning to look at Marluxia.

"If you're saying that I gave it to her, you're wrong. She started to puke blood before it", Marluxia growls.

"But when she went insane?" Saïx asks.

"Fine, I see where you're aiming. I'll just give someone else same stuff and see what happens. You happy?"

"And who would want to give it a try?"

"I can", I blurt without thinking. Everyone turns to look at me.

"Are you nuts?" Xainn yelps.

"Probably", I mumble.

"Good. Then, shall we go, Cadryx?" Marluxia asks, jumps down from his chair and opens Dark corridor. I jump down from my chair as well and walk through the Dark corridor, finding myself from Marluxia's room. Marluxia comes right after me, and soon everyone else as well. Marluxia picks up one herb and gives it to me.

"Do I, like, eat it?" I ask rolling it in my hand.

"Yes, you have to swallow it", Marluxia nods. I put the herb in my mouth, chew and then swallow. I don't feel anything weird or different. We all just stand there first just few minutes, then already fifteen. Nothing happens. And I was going to somewhere else.

"How long do I have to stand here like an idiot?" I sigh.

"It took almost 40 minutes from Larxene. We have to wait at least that long", Saïx says. Is he trying to ruin my mood on purpose? I slump on Marluxia's bed and sit staring at wall. My sisters sit beside me. 30 minutes gone. 31. 35. 39.

"God damn it, this is stupid!" I growl. Everyone flinches. "No, I'm still myself", I growl. Everyone sighs in relief.

"Is there something you'd like to say to me, Saïx?" Marluxia asks. Saïx growls.

"Fine, I see it wasn't your fault".

"Something else?"

"Sorry", Saïx spits the word out of his mouth and walks through Dark corridor. When others are also convinced that I'm not getting nuts, they leave too. I, Nenjax and Xainn get up from bed and head towards door.

"Thanks, Cadryx", Marluxia says after me. I glance over my shoulder and nod.

"Anytime". I didn't want him to get in trouble, but I'm still little pissed for him pointing out that it was Axel who finished off Vexen.

"Hey, Cad, what were we doing before Larxene and Xigbar incident?" Nenjax asks after I've closed door after us.

"We were searching for Moomin, as I recall", I say.

"Right! Let's go!" Nenjax says.

"Is it wise? I mean, wandering around now when this insanity-thing is going on..?" Xainn remarks. I glance at her.

"Xainn... When have we ever done anything wise?" I ask.

"Good point", Xainn admits and sighs. "Fine. Let's go find it".

* * *

Moomin is found pretty fast and easily, as we start from the kitchen and from there we find it. Moomin is at the very moment eating something, which looks pretty much like Nenjax' cookies.

"Hey, Moomin!" I call.

"What is it doing?" Nenjax screams and hurries to save her cookies. Moomin jumps in my lap, apparently deciding that it's safe there.

"Ya know, we should call Moomin something else than 'it'", Xainn says.

"I know, but I don't know is it a boy or girl", I say. "Let's say it's she".

"Cool, but tell her to stop eating my cookies", Nenjax growls. Moomin gives me innocent gaze.

"I'll forgive you, if you can do something for me", I whisper to her. Moomin nods. I turn to look at my sisters. "I'm gonna take her to my room. Do you come, or..?"

"Soon", Nenjax says and waves her hand.

"I'll keep her company", Xainn says. Me from outside: okay, whatever. Me from inside: yay! I leave kitchen and head to my room. I lock the door and then turn to Moomin.

"Do you think you could find out where Axel is?" I whisper. Moomin nods. "Let me know when you find him". She nods again. I hope I'm not doing the biggest mistake in world, trusting on her, but better this way than going ask straight from Xemnas. Moomin jumps on floor and then disappears into shadows. I sit on my bed, waiting for her or my sisters to come. I could also pay a visit to Vexen's room to do some investigation. Or better would probably be the Castle Oblivion. However, I'm as good as dead if Xemnas finds out that I've set even a foot in there. And I'm not exactly interested in going crazy like... Terrible scream echoes through the corridor. Yeah. Like Larxene and Xigbar. I open my door and take a look at corridor. Everyone seems to be doing same, and Larxene's door is about to be crushed. I wonder what is she doing. I'll probably find out soon, as I could break Nenjax' door with a single kick, then Larxene will soon get through that. But then she seems to calm down. At least terrible screaming and rattling stops. I step back into my room and lock the door again. I'm not interested in finding out what kind of mess Larxene has caused. Doesn't take long before starts another rattle. But this time... I dash out of my room and to corridor. And I find another crazy Nobody - this time it's Luxord. He hits his head on wall, and spreads blood all around. I hope that thing what just fell on floor is not his tooth. Suddenly Luxord turns to look at me. That gaze can't promise anything good. I spin around and dash towards my door. Luxord moves incredibly fast when he's crazy. Power of insanity... I get into my room and try to close the door when Luxord grabs it.

"Let go of it you fucking zombie-crazy", I growl. Luxord manages to get his other hand between door and wall, trying to grab me. And then I do it - let the darkness take over. I disappear into shadows and Luxord falls in my room. _Awesome. Nice going, Cadryx_. I take a look at shadows in the room. Should be enough. I focus and manage to darken the room. Now I just should find a way to get Luxord out of here...

Nenjax and Xainn appear at door.

"Cadryx, what's going on?" Xainn yelps.

"I could use some help here", I answer and pull the darkness back. Then my sisters notice Luxord.

"Not him too!" Nenjax yelps. Luxord turns to look at them.

"Xainn, we could use some good hit!" I say. Xainn nods, jumps over Luxord and summons Crystal Drop. Then, like playing baseball, she hits Luxord out of my room. Nenjax quickly closes the door.

"That was close!"

"Yeah. Thanks for coming", I sigh. Xainn lets her weapon disappear.

"Looks like I'll get to hit about everyone in here", she mumbles.

"Njah, don't try that. You enjoy of it", Nenjax says. Xainn punches her.

"Ow!"

"Hey, you're right. I really do enjoy of it", Xainn says. Here we go again... Xainn really is sadistic person. I hope I never have to see her going nuts. Nenjax already is.

* * *

As things are pretty much what they are, we decide to sleep in Xainn's room (as she has the largest bed) together. This was actually Nenjax' idea, but I'm not complaining. And we have time to talk and think, what we do a little less, about the situation and all the stuff. I'm grateful for that Nenjax and Xainn at least try to avoid subject called Axel. I just wish for Moomin to return soon. If a Nobody can get infection of insanity, can Heartless? Or us? Well, I suppose Moomin is also pretty crazy already.

"I really would want to know what is going on in here. I don't want anything to happen to Demyx", Nenjax sighs.

"Or Saïx", Xainn adds. Then they realize.

"Oh, Cad, sorry..."

"Never mind", I say and glance at clock. "Do you think boss is already sleeping?"

"Might be. Why?" Xainn asks.

"Well... Just came to think we could really start the practice now".

"Huh?" Nenjax yelps.

"Ya know. See what everything we can do. If this thing gets any worse, I'm not much of help if I can only save myself by disappearing. And in a case there's not a chance to use Dark Matter, I want to be able to do something useful with my element. But to darken the room, when I'm only one who can see a thing".

"Might not be such a bad idea", Xainn nods.

"Okay. But why does boss have to be asleep?" Nenjax asks. We raise eyebrows.

"So he won't hear small noise".

Which doesn't, by the way, end up very small noisy. Especially when Nenjax tries to test her Reverie in a fight against Xainn. As we didn't want to get to know her element better since incident Xigbar, she practices with Reverie. And Xainn gets pissed off pretty fast when she's thrown against wall. At least she finds out some other way to fight. First she creates glass wall, and then it scatters into million sharp pieces. And Nenjax is really lucky not to get cut in half by those pieces of glass. I sit on Xainn's bed, collecting shadows from room and trying to do something with them. Which isn't progressing at all. I come to think that how I can disappear into shadows. As I'm actually a shadow myself, could I make just one arm to disappear, for example? Didn't Xainn call me a shape shifter once? That could work. Alright, internal shadow - come on out.

"Ow! Nenjax, watch it!" I snarl after I've gotten huge brush on my head.

"Sorry, sis, but it was Xai's fault", Nenjax says. Looks a little like it, as Xainn is standing in the middle of room and Nenjax is laying on floor before me.

"Then, Xainn. Watch it", I growl.

After many tries, I manage to get my pinkie to turn into shadow. I poke Xainn's bed. Pinkie goes right through it. Awesome! It doesn't stay as shadow for long, though, but that's already beginning. And Nenjax looks like needing help up there at ceiling.

"Cadryx, Xainn, help me down!"

"Think about Demyx", Xainn says.

"Huh? Why do I have to..?" Reverie appears in Nenjax' hand and at the same time wings disappear and she falls on floor on her butt. "Xainn!"

Xainn just laughs at show. I would laugh too, if the situation wouldn't be so depressing. At least I now know what kind it must have felt to Lexaeus when he realized what was going to happen to him.


	21. Chapter 21 Incorporeal and paranoid

I wake up early at morning when something breaths on my neck. I think that the sniffer is Moomin. I open my eyes and turn on my back. Nice. Xainn has taken most of space at middle of bed, and Nenjax has stolen the blanket to herself completely. Moomin pokes her snout on my cheek.

"Okay, okay. What is it?" I mumble and rise up to sit. Moomin waves her hands and releases weird sounds, but I think I can catch a word or two. Either way she tried to say gazelle or Axel, and I think it was the last one. I have not the slightest idea what Moomin would do with gazelle, and to be honest, I don't even want to.

"You found him?" I ask. Moomin nods looking pretty satisfied with herself. I jump up from bed.

"Awesome! Lead the way!" I grab my cloak to cover my pajama and sneak out of the room, careful not to wake my sisters. I think they'd be little grumpy for being waked up at four a.m. And for some reason I don't really trust on Nenjax to be able to be quiet. Later I understood even better why it was good I didn't take her or Xainn along.

I sneak with bare feet after Moomin, who can move amazing soundlessly. She can jump or run, but none sound is heard. I try to be as quiet as I can. When walks alone along these corridors, even breathing sounds like heavy panting. Moomin jumps up the stairs and I notice soon that we're going towards the side of castle where I haven't spent much time. Dark corridor would be so easy now. And fast. But I don't dare to try it now. I try to look for anything remarkable so I could find back. But everything is white and even the decorations are same. We take the door at left and come to long stairs. Moomin starts to jump and points up. I see only stairs leading high up and behind white corner.

"Up there?" I ask quietly. Moomin nods. Yay. Well, I guess there's no other choice but to start climbing. As there is not much more to do but walk, I decide to practice at the same time. I get two fingers to turn into shadows. Three. Four. Five and half - I almost just walked off the edge of stairs - and then my hand becomes incorporeal up to wrist. Cool! Same as would be inside a shadow. Okay, hand, you can come back. Slowly and one finger by one my hand reappears. I'm getting better at this. Could I also change shadows' shapes?

Moomin beckons me to hurry up. I run the last stairs to first level and then see more stairs continuing upwards. By walking this is gonna take eternity. I start to run. Perhaps I could have made this more entertaining by counting all the steps? Uh, maybe not. But I'm guessing over thousand steps. Finally I make it to the top. I can say without lying that there's nothing else than line of cells. Surprise, they're not white. But purple. Anyway. I sneak behind the bars that hold a Nobody inside a cell.

"Axel?" Slowly once familiar Nobody turns to look at me. "Oh my god".

"I guess I have to expect that I'm looking awesome?" Axel mumbles bit amused.

"Sorry. It definitely wasn't my best comment", I say.

"It was better than some other options you could have chosen... How did you find me?"

"Well..." I glance at Moomin who's jumping and pointing at herself. "She lead the way".

"Then why are you here?" Axel asks inching a bit closer at me. It doesn't seem very easy with broken arm and ribs.

"Please, don't try to move", I beg and straighten my hand between the bars to touch his hand. "How can I get you out of there?"

"Only Xemnas has keys for these cells. You do understand it's not wise thing to get caught in here?"

"Yeah, I could imagine... Look... I'm sorry".

"For what?"

"For not being able to do anything to spare you from this", I whisper my voice trembling.

"Cadryx... None of this is your fault".

"But it hurts to see you like this..." I mumble. Meaning broken bones and bruises covering his body. Only one day, and... No, I can't take that thought any further.

"Have to admit I have seen my better days... But I'm glad to see you here", Axel says and touches my cheek. I bite my tongue to keep sob inside.

"I promise I'll get stronger and get you out of there", I say.

"Cad..."

"It's a promise", I say. Axel gives me half smile.

"Fine, I believe you. I just don't want you to get hurt". Who here is hurt at the moment?

"You'd better to get going, Cadryx... I don't want you to see..." Axel gasps.

"Axel?" I ask quietly. His whole body trembles and then he starts to wriggle on floor. Oh my god... Is this..? I grab his shoulder to pull him closer to see better when he suddenly raises his head and pukes blood on me. Oh no... Why him too? Axel throws himself against bars and wraps his fingers around my neck. I flinch backwards.

"Axel... Please, let go..." I grab his wrist when he squeezes my neck. "I love you..." He stops for a second to stare at me, and I think I see some kind of understanding in his eyes. Then he passes out. I know it might not be the wisest thing to do, but I yell as hard as I can:

"Xemnas!"

* * *

"Well? Is he going to be alright?" I ask.

"So he grabbed your throat?" Xemnas asks and lets Axel's hand fall on floor. "Sounds like he's got the same insanity now. Just wondering how did he get it".

"And Luxord", I remind.

"Right", Xemnas nods, gets up from floor and turns to look at me. "And why were you here again?"

"Uh..."

"Hm, never mind. I think I already now. But if I was you, I would take a shower", Xemnas sighs, steps out from cell and closes the door. I really should take a shower? I'm just covered in blood.

"Might be a good thing after all that you found him now... But in the future, stay away from here", Xemnas says.

"Sure", I shrug.

"Cadryx, I mean it".

"Yeah, yeah, I got it", I growl annoyed. Xemnas raises eyebrow before disappearing with Dark corridor. Moomin comes out from her hide and crawls up my leg on my shoulder.

"Things are getting worse all the time", I mumble. "Now even Axel". Moomin nods and whimpers quietly. "But there's no logic in this thing. Those four have nothing in common". Moomin shakes her head. "Well, except for that they're Nobodies, but that's all". I give one last gaze to sleeping Axel. I wonder how long he will last at this rate... I'm just about to head back to stairs down, when Dark corridor is opened again and Xemnas steps out from it - with three Nobodies.

"Are you still here?" boss asks from me.

"I'm going all the time", I say and go to stairs. I glance over my shoulder when Xemnas locks up Larxene, Xigbar and Luxord. Did someone of them already come through wall or door? I think I'll go and take a look. Moomin shows the way back to familiar parts of castle and then I dare to use darkness to get through few walls and floors. Makes this a lot faster. Corridors are really quiet. It seems that no one dares to leave their rooms anymore. But me and Xainn, it seems.

"Hey, Cadryx, there you are!" Xainn says and beckons me to come over.

"What?"

"Where were you? Xemnas came to..."

"Take Larxene, Xigbar and Luxord off, I know", I end her sentence.

"...Right. So you saw?"

"Even better. I saw where they were taken", I say. Xainn frowns.

"You went to see Axel, didn't you?"

"Uh..." Busted. "True enough?"

"Cadryx!"

"Yaiks!"

"Jeez, what are you two doing?" Nenjax asks appearing from Xainn's room. Looks like she's just woken up.

"Never mind that. I want to get to shower now", I say to distract them.

"Why are you covered in blood anyway?" Xainn asks.

"Yaiks! Is that blood?"

"Yes, can we return to that later? I'd like to get some clothes on and get to shower now", I say.

"But you're wearing your cloak..." I open my cloak's zipper.

"And only pajama under it".

"Oh..."

"Thanks", I say and escape to my own room. Feels much better when I'm not covered in blood anymore, and I manage to wash all bad feelings off for a moment. That peace doesn't last long, however, as Nenjax comes to hit my room's door.

"Cadryx! Don't drown yourself in there, but hurry up!"

"What's wrong?" I ask while putting clothes on.

"I'm hungry", Nenjax answers. Facepalm. Of course. I have to hurry out from shower because she is hungry. Why can't she go alone? Well, considering last events, might be wiser to move together with someone. I quickly comb my hair and then leave my room.

"You couldn't give me a second more?" I growl and lock the door.

"Your hair can wait, my stomach cannot", Nenjax complains. Of course...

"Have to admit it, sis, your hair looks awesome", Xainn giggles.

"Shut up. It doesn't matter anyway when Axel isn't seeing it", I growl.

"What about Marluxia?" Nenjax asks grinning.

"What about him?" I ask.

"It doesn't bother you that he sees you like that?"

"I don't understand why it should bother me".

"Because he seems to have a thing for you", Xainn says carefully. My gaze moves between the two of them.

"Said what?" I ask. Okay, I know where they're aiming - but I'm good at playing stupid.

"Haven't ya seen how he's been looking at you?" Nenjax asks.

"Nope".

"You can't have missed that. Especially now when Axel's gone, he apparently considers you free", Xainn says.

"I'm very flattered that you consider me that attractive, but Axel's my only man. Whatever Marluxia is, he's just a friend", I say. Nenjax and Xainn exchange gaze.

"What?" I snarl. "It's not like I planned having sex with him immediately when my boyfriend is dying up there!" I cover my mouth. Where did that come from? Probably that Nenjax' comment about Larxene smelling like dead. But... In a way, isn't it looking like that anyway?

"Axel has it too?" Xainn asks.

"Yeah", I mumble. And then I come to think about something else as well. How does it happen always when I am around? Maybe I'm just paranoid. Or then I'm such a dirty freak. How can a shadow have feelings like this? Why couldn't I be separated from heart like Nobodies? I wouldn't feel this bad all the time. I can act tough - that's what Darcy was under that shy person, who never should have been pissed off - but when I'm like that outside, inside I feel like a poor kid, as Darcy was outside. Maybe we're not that different from them after all. Just the part that was somewhere deep inside. And probably should have stayed there. So then... Could someone already tell how we were born?


	22. Chapter 22 Changing side?

_It's been for a while since last update... Totally my bad. But I think this chapter turned out nice enough :)_

* * *

"Do you find anything?" Xainn asks.

"No, not a single book or potion", I answer and glance at Nenjax, who is doing everything else but trying to help us to find just any kind of information.

"Seriously, this from the deepest butt", Xainn growls and kicks one box close.

"I know", I growl. Did Marluxia and Axel really had to go and kill Vexen? Okay, I know that Marluxia _did_, and he couldn't have known about the consequences, but still. "Ya know, sis, I think we have to take a look at Castle Oblivion as well".

"Huh? The very place this thing supposedly started?" Xainn yelps.

"Exactly. How in the earth we're otherwise gonna find out anything?" I ask.

"Well... You've got a point there..." Xainn admits reluctantly and glances at Nenjax to get her opinion. However, Nenjax is focused on some kind of robot-fish in a bowl, and apparently has no idea what we're talking about. Xainn sighs.

"Fine. Let's go then". She opens Dark corridor, we throw Nenjax through it and then go through as well. We appear at Castle Oblivion's entrance.

"Do you feel like there's something different in here?" I ask.

"I don't know. We haven't been here like you, remember?" Xainn says.

"I guess... Something just feels different", I mumble.

"Maybe it's that there isn't anyone now?"

"Maybe so. At least a Nobody. Because I've got a feeling that there is someone else here too".

"Who?" Nenjax asks.

"That I don't know".

"So, we'd better to go and find out!" Nenjax says and strides through the entrance hall into next corridor.

"Nen, wait up, you'll get lost alone!" I yell after her.

"That wouldn't be new anymore", Xainn mumbles and we quickly go after Nenjax. At least she waits us at next door.

"Hey, Cad, so you can tell that there's is someone in here?" Nenjax asks.

"Well, I'm not perfectly sure and it's just a feeling", I fix.

"But could you find the one?" Nenjax asks. Both my sisters stare at me interested. I sigh.

"Well, I can try". I push the door open and follow the weird sound. I can't really explain it, it's like following the sound of someone's footsteps, but these are not steps. More like... The sound of feeling's or act's echo. I turn to left, go stairs down, and then straight along the corridor. Nenjax and Xainn come right after me. We pass lot of rooms and corridors, without seeing anyone.

"Cadryx, are you sure you know where you're going?" Xainn asks.

"I told you I'm not sure", I mumble. But the sound is definitely getting stronger. It's like echo of... Jealousy? Hate? Both? I'm not sure. But the one who leaves the mark of echo... Should be behind the door right before us. I raise my hand and point at door.

"There".

"Okay!" Nenjax says and runs to door.

"Nenjax, wait-!" Xainn snarls, and Nenjax opens the door.

"Hello~! I'm coming in!"

"Oh damn", Xainn mumbles.

"She's so embarrassing", I sigh. Suddenly wings grow through Nenjax' back and she rises up in air. Just early enough to avoid getting hit by a sword that looks pretty much like a Keyblade. Xainn creates shield between Nenjax and the boy with silver hair. That's not Sora. So, who the hell is he and what the damn is he doing in here? We go to pull Nenjax back on floor, and take a look into room behind the shield. Boy with a Keyblade right before us, blond girl behind him, and man with orange eyes in the center of room. Who the hell are they?

"Who are you?" Xainn and boy ask exactly at the same time.

"And what are you doing in here?" I and man ask. We stare at each other for a while quietly. Then man asks:

"You're with the Organization XIII, aren't you?" We glance at each other.

"Correct. Who are you guys?" Xainn asks.

"And why is he dressed as one of the Nobodies?" I add pointing at the boy.

"Just to protect my friend", he answers.

"Yeah? Well, so are we", I growl. Man approaches us and stops to stare at each one of us for a moment.

"You don't happen to be the three members who are not Nobodies?" he asks. How can he know? Our faces must reveal us, as he nods.

"Thought that. Riku, you can let your guard down. They're not enemies". We're not? The boy called Riku seems to wonder same, but then he lets his Keyblade disappear.

"Would you mind removing this?" man asks and taps the shield between us. Xainn shakes her head. I wouldn't remove it either. Man sighs.

"Fine. I don't know if your leader has mentioned anything about me. My name is Ansem. Xehanort, Xemnas' Somebody, was one of my apprentices once. He came up with a project to turn people into Heartless in order to create Nobodies. Temporary separate from their hearts that ended up in Kingdom Hearts".

"He said that when he gets Kingdom Hearts, all the Nobodies get their hearts back", Xainn says. Ansem nods.

"True enough. But that is not his intention".

"Then what is?" I ask.

"I expect that he hasn't told why you three were brought into Organization?" Ansem asks. We shake our heads.

"Well, I expect you at least know what you are. People like you are really rare and it was something Xehanort was really interested about. He studied about life after death a lot, but couldn't find out how did it work. Then, he met Shirley's sisters. As you know, they or you, died in a war. And that's when you were born. As a dream, shadow and reflection. Sometimes there are people, whose... Time just hasn't come. And they might be brought back as a piece of person they once were. However, as you probably have seen, those persons aren't exactly perfect copies". Seriously? "There is something you all three have in common. That's what brought you back. As long as it exists, so do you. Except if you turn back to what you actually are", Ansem explains. Like that when I was about to turn into a shadow completely.

"But what is that thing? And how do you know about it?" Xainn asks.

"I know a lot, Inna. When I said Xehanort studied your kind much, it didn't mean that I wouldn't have. He was _my_ apprentice. But everyone has their own spirit that has brought them back. You three now just have it in common. Only you know what it is".

"I don't", Nenjax says. Neither do I.

"Well, it's up to you to find it out", Ansem says.

"So then... Do you know what Xemnas is planning now, if he isn't trying to get the Nobodies their hearts back?" I ask.

"I know it has something to do with Kingdom Hearts. But that's it. However, it is very clear that he has some kind plan for the Nobodies".

"Then do you know about that insanity-thing going on?" Xainn asks.

"Insanity?" Ansem repeats.

"Some of the Nobodies just... Go nuts", Nenjax blurts out.

"Xemnas says he doesn't know what it is about", I mumble.

"Don't you believe him?" Ansem asks.

"I don't know".

"Well, it sounds a bit like that living without a heart starts to have effect on them", Ansem says. "Or what do you say, Naminé?"

"It sounds possible. Some people can't live for long without a heart", blond girl mumbles. And if we're not actually alive, it doesn't have effect on us? But still... It started after Vexen's death. Or Lexaeus' disappearance. Or Xigbar having that crazy nightmare. But if it isn't because of me or anyone else... Yay!

"So in other words... If they got their hearts back, they would return normal?" Xainn asks.

"It is possible", Naminé nods.

"Then we can help them!" Nenjax yelps.

"Just one thing", I say. "Why are you helping us?"

Ansem gives me half of smile, which looks pretty creepy.

"Well, I can help you giving them back their hearts. But it's not going to come for free".

"What do you want?" Xainn asks. I notice shield between us getting stronger.

"Not much. I just want you to keep Xemnas out of the way, so I can build a machine to release the hearts from Kingdom Hearts. Simple", Ansem says.

"That's it?" I ask.

"Well, not exactly. I'm very interested about your beings as well. I just want to test you bit". Being some crazy's guinea pig doesn't exactly allure, but what other choice do we have? And is it wise anyway to trust this guy we've just met? Anyway, it's easy to tell that he hates Xehanort and Xemnas a lot. So if it is true, that Xemnas needs those Nobodies alive, then... I glance at my sisters. They glance at each other, then me. I turn my gaze back to trio at other side of shield. I listen to their sounds. I think Naminé and Riku really just want to help their friend. But Ansem... I wouldn't trust him, if it wasn't absolutely necessary. But I'm afraid that now it is. I give small nod to my sisters. They nod too.

"Fine. How much time do you need?" Xainn asks. Ansem grins.

"Three days".

"You get two", I growl. He scowls at me, but then sighs.

"Fine. Two".

"So we have a deal?" Xainn asks. Ansem nods.

"We have a deal". Xainn slowly lets the shield disappear. Then she and Ansem shake hands. Xainn walks backwards back to us, keeping her gaze on the three. She doesn't seem to trust them any more than I do. We walk backwards to another corridor before Xainn opens Dark corridor and we return to Castle that never was.

"So then, I think we have two days here to come up with a plan", Xainn says.

"Huh?" Nenjax yelps. Xainn scowls at her.

"You don't think Xemnas will actually let us change side and release the hearts?"

"I guess not", Nenjax mumbles.

"So then. We need a map of this castle. Didn't you say that we haven't been at that side where the cells are?" Xainn asks from me.

"Yeah. I think there are many corridors we have never set a foot on. And there should be a map in Vexen's room", I say.

"Good. Then, we probably have to release the Nobodies as well..."

"Axel said only Xemnas has keys to them", I say.

"So then, we need a map and the keys. If Ansem can bring the machine, then we just have to find a way to get him into the castle unnoticed", Xainn says. "Which means a visit to Vexen's and Xemnas' rooms".

"Boss' room might be the difficult part. I don't think he'll just let us dig around there", I remark.

"And we can't use the Dark corridor either", Nenjax remarks.

"True, Saïx mentioned that boss' room is sealed completely. And it might not be the wisest thing to use the front door", Xainn says. I and Nenjax glance at each other.

"Huh?"

"Which means", Xainn sighs, "I think we need to use the pipes".

"We've never used them", Nenjax says.

"But Moomin probably has?" Xainn says and glances at me.

"That's possible. You can take her with you", I nod.

"Great. So, if I get there in one piece, I can't run into Xemnas immediately. So someone has to distract him. Even better if also others", Xainn organizes. I snort and rolls my eyes.

"Yeah, right. And where do you think you can find someone stupid enough to do that?" Both my sisters turn to look at me.

"Hell no", I cry out.

"Cadryx, you're fastest of us and you have natural talent of pissing others off. Besides, you can always disappear, after you have given us enough time", Xainn says. I sigh and let my shoulders slump.

"Why is it always me..?"

"So you're good. Perfect. Then, Nenjax, we have to trust rest to you", Xainn says too briskly.

"What do I have to do?" Nenjax asks worried.

"You have to get the map".

"What?" Nenjax yelps. "I can't do it! Can't you or Cadryx do it?"

Xainn scowls at me. I understand what she means.

"Nenjax, you can do this. We'll help you immediately when we can, but we save time if everyone does one thing", I say and hug my sister.

"You... You actually believe that I can do it?" she asks.

"Of course", we say and exchange meaningful gaze. _We're dead_.

* * *

_Well, I suppose that's good place to end this one. Getting ready for trio's adventure :)_


	23. Chapter 23 Trio on the run

_I made it surprising fast :) thanks for all the readers, we're already at 23th chapter! And there is now small part from Xainn's view._

* * *

We decide to start the plan at morning when everyone who can should be going to do missions. So, to get to work, I first go with Nenjax to Vexen's lab, as he doesn't need it at the moment. I just borrow few things from him, he can't get mad for that. As if I'd return them, but anyway... When I'm done, I go to find our beloved leader. Nenjax and Xainn would be better to success with this or I'm gonna kill them if Xemnas won't kill me first. Well... I guess I just have to get over with this. And look, lucky me. I find Xemnas and Xaldin, walking towards me. Nice. Neither one of them likes me, so I don't feel too bad for this...

"Yo", I say and stop in the middle of corridor. They turn to look at me.

"Number XV. What is it?" Xemnas asks. I grin and delve two test tubes from my pocket.

"Boom", I whisper before throwing the test tubes on floor right before the two Nobodies. When the test tubes hit the floor, the liquid inside them explodes, and part of corridor becomes charred.

"Sorry about that", I say loudly. "It was perfectly planned act". I get murderous scowl from them both, spin around and start to run. "Shit, shit, shit!" I scream while running through the corridors having two Nobodies after me. Why is it always me who gets that shitty stuff to do? Yeah, because I'm only one crazy enough to do that! This Xainn's plan would be better to work, or I'm gonna choke the one who planned this.

I wonder how long it will take from Nenjax to find the map and Xainn to get to boss' room to find the key. Hopefully not long. I hear Xemnas roaring something at me. Might not be such a bad idea to add speed. I barely manage to avoid crashing on power field that appears out of nowhere before me. Wow. I've never seen Xemnas using his element before. I get also show of Xaldin's powers, as huge tornado appears out of nowhere. I turn to left, use the shadows and run through the wall. Soon two Nobodies come also through it, but by breaking it. Boss can't blame me for destroying his castle this time...

"Xaldin, stop her!" Xemnas growls. Oh boy... I glance over my shoulder, and good so, as six sharp looking lances are thrown towards me. Seriously, is he trying to cut me in pieces? I jump out of the way and through next wall. More rattle when another wall is crushed. Boss must be on really bad mood, if he's going that far...

_Ouch_. I fall against the wall and slide down on floor on my ass.

"Nenjax?" I yelp.

"Cadryx, there you are!" sis sighs. I hear noise from behind wall. I quickly grab Nenjax' arm and pull her next to me. Wall right next at us becomes trespassed by Xemnas and Xaldin, and then the one opposite it. Right by. We sigh quietly.

"We'd better leave", I whisper and pull Nenjax up from floor.

"Pretty good luck we ran into each other like that", Nenjax says.

"Yeah. Timing couldn't have been much better. Come on. Did you find it, by the way?" I ask. Nenjax grins and nods.

"Right in my pocket".

"Good. Then we just have to find..."

"There they are!" Xaldin's voice echoes in corridor.

"Oh boy... Run!" I scream.

"All the time!" Nenjax screams back. This is becoming everyday habit already, we running from pissed off Nobodies.

"Cad, seriously, what did you do to make them that pissed off?" Nenjax yelps.

"Just charred one corridor", I answer and glance over my shoulder. "They shouldn't be that pissed off for that".

"You tell me". Corridor turns to right and left.

"Left!" I yell.

"Right!" Nenjax yells. We glance at each other asking "what?" and crash on the wall before us.

"Okay, right", I growl rubbing my forehead, grab Nenjax' hand and drag her along the corridor.

"I hope Xainn is doing better", Nenjax complains.

"What? We're good as long as they don't catch us", I say. And almost get one of Xaldin's lances on my head, losing few hair. "Holy shit!"

"That way!" Nenjax yelps, and dashes to corridor at left. Oh dear... This place isn't looking familiar anymore. Now would be good time to use that map, except that we can't when those two are breathing at our necks. We stumble up the stairs, and Nobodies are getting closer. Then we see a door at the end of corridor. We hurry over to it and throw ourselves against it, just barely escaping from Xemnas' reach. And that door doesn't lead anywhere. Why the hell is there a door if there's no floor behind it?

"What now?" Nenjax screams when we're going downwards.

"Use your wings, stupid!" I scream back.

"I can't!"

"Boo!"

"Iah!" Wings grow out of her back. That was easy. I wrap my arms around Nenjax, and we start to rise up. I raise my leg against wall and kick us farther from it. So then boss and Xaldin won't fall on us. They just fall longer before they realize to use Dark corridor.

"Fly, Nenjax! Hurry!" I yell.

"I'm trying!"

"Try harder!" It's a miracle, but somehow we manage to get back on floor at another side of huge hall. Nenjax pants heavily, and her wings grow smaller before disappearing.

"Oh my god..."

"Nice going, sis", I manage to say between gasps. "That was great".

"Thanks".

"Too bad we don't have much time here now to lie down. We have to go find Xainn", I groan and get up. Nenjax takes few more deep breaths before I pull her up. She delves map out of her pocket.

"Okay... If we are about here... Xainn should be somewhere..." Nenjax says, running her finger on the map.

"If she really went through the pipes, she can be anywhere at this area", I say and point left side on the map.

"That's a lot of area", Nenjax sighs despaired.

"Well, don't you think that we can find each other pretty easy these days?" I ask. "We just have to focus on her enough. And Moomin shouldn't be too hard to find either".

"You do know that focus isn't our best subject?"

"Well, we're good at pretending", I say shrugging. "Let's just take a look at Vexen's room first. I've got a feeling we might need some supplies there".

* * *

_Xainn_~

I just wish everything will go alright. Yeah, sure, we have a plan, which is mostly mine. But it would never work without my sisters. However, I've got really bad feeling of that this will go wrong at some point. I mean, when it comes to us, they always do. Moomin stops under grate, wherefrom comes bit light. I turn off the flashlight and hope this is right place. I create steps of glass and push the grate out of the way and climb into bathroom. This is such a dirty work. I carefully put the grate at its place, open bathroom's door and peek into room. I've been in boss' room so many times this has to be the right one. I know I don't have much time, so I dash to the desk. I start to open boxes and delve everything out, trying to find just any keys. Moomin sniffs around like a dog, and pushes her big snout to every possible hole she can find. I turn my gaze away from her before she makes me crazy. I don't understand how Cadryx can live with that thing. Oh, well, though... I hear weird rattle from somewhere in the castle. Sounds like sister is on the work.

I go through all the boxes, without finding any key. I go to wardrobe, recalling very awkward memory about getting stuck in there. I take a look into cloaks' pockets, but they're empty.

"Moomin, could you go take a look at bathroom?" I ask. Moomin glances at me stunned, but then does as I say. I don't really expect the keys to be there, but I rather let Moomin take a look than myself. What else is there? Just boss' desk, and closet. And I already took a look into them. Well, there is his bed. I bite my lip. This is definitely stupidest and lest distinctive idea in the world, but... I stride over to the bed and slide my hand under the pillow. No. Thank god. Otherwise I would have cried. I raise the mattress and peek under it. I see something silver. I straighten my hand there, and wrap my fingers around something hard. When I pull my hand out, I find two silver keys.

"Yes!" I cheer quietly. Now I just have to get the hell out of here before...

"What are you planning to do with those three, superior?"

_Oh. Crap_. Saïx and Xemnas. Why exactly now? This must be the first time I'm not happy to hear my man's voice. Okay, every box and door is closed. But inside... Well, I can't do anything about it right now. I hurry to bathroom, remove the grate and jump down into pipe. Moomin comes right after me, putting the grate back to its place. Clever Heartless.

"Well, they clearly are planning something", I hear Xemnas answering and opening his door. "Can you keep an eye on them? Someone also should be placed to guard the cells, as Cadryx knows where they are".

"Alright", Saïx says. Great. Now they're suspicious of us. I pick up the flashlight I left on the floor, move farther from grate and then turn it on. Who would have guessed these pipes are this big? Resembles like real sewers. Are there alligators in sewers? Or crocodiles? Better not to be. I don't like even another one. Suddenly Moomin stops without warning and I accidentally step on her tail. Moomin shrieks and scowls at me.

"Sorry. Why did you stop?" I ask. Then I hear steps from before, and flashlight is turned towards me. Oh crap. Hey. I know that blond hair.

"Roxas?" I yelp. What is he doing in here?

"What are you doing in here?" he asks. I quickly put the keys in my cloak's pocket.

"I wanted to ask same", I growl.

"I saw number XIV and XV there. When I came to look where you were, I saw that the grate at shower was out of its place". What the hell has he been doing in women's shower? He's probably worse perv than I imagined. Dirty child.

"Scram", I snarl and take a step forward, but child stands stubbornly before me.

"You're not doing something allowed, are you?" he asks.

"I told you to get the damn out of the way", I say and prepare to summon Crystal Drop. But then I hear something moving behind Roxas. I raise the flashlight, and first long green snout comes out from the shadows. Then two legs. Oh my god. Is that..? My expression must have changed pretty fast as Roxas turns to look over his shoulder. Alligator comes to light, keeping weird and creepy growl, and raises up to its hind legs. I start to scream. Roxas starts to scream and starts to run. I'm about to do the same, but then I notice Moomin jumping happily towards the alligator. Giggle carries through the pipe, Moomin jumps into alligator's lap. My mouth drops open. _No way_...

* * *

_Cadryx_~

"Wow. That worked better than expected", I state while opening alligator-dress' zipper.

"You tell me", Nenjax says, takes off alligator's head and jumps down from my shoulders.

"Nenjax and Cadryx!" Xainn yelps. "What the devil are you doing?"

"Saving your ass", I answer and step out from dress. Dammit, it really was hot. And Nenjax is heavier than she looks like.

"What do you think? We thought that there are alligators in sewers, so we decided to come and help", Nenjax says.

"Did you get it?" I ask. Xainn waves her hand where she's holding keys. I grin.

"Awesome".

"It definitely wasn't the easiest thing in the world. But thanks for coming, guys. How were you doing?" Xainn asks. I and Nenjax glance at each other.

"Well..."

"Let's just say we'd better to stay out of boss' sight", I say. "For now at least".

"Sounds like your distraction was a success", Xainn says.

"It was".

"Okay, but we'd better get going. We yet have to come up with a plan how to get to cells unnoticed, as Xemnas planned to place someone there to guard them", Xainn says. Nenjax delves the map out of her pocket and hands it over to Xainn. "And we still need to get out from there and in a case we'll have to go hide somewhere..." Xainn follows map's corridors with her finger. What is that weird growling and hissing? Probably nothing worth attention.

"And in a case our plan to save them turns out bad..." There's something moving behind her back. I'm sure of it. Nenjax swallows, trying to peek into darkness. I take a look into shadows. Oh. My. Motherfucking god! There really are alligators in sewers! Huge alligator crawls out from shadows, a lot bigger than our dress was, and Nenjax is about to drop her eyes while staring at it. Her mouth falls open but no sound comes out.

"Xainn..."

"Not now, Cad. I'm trying to think. Seriously, guys, stop playing around with that costume!" she growls and tries to shove alligator farther.

"Xai... We're not playing anything", I whisper. Xainn turns to look at us. Then alligator. Her mouth drops open. I cover my ears, spin around and start to run. Xainn's scream echoes in pipes, soon followed by Nenjax' voice. I'm not sure which one is scarier - running from alligator or angry Xemnas. Angry Xemnas might be worse. Still, I'm not about to slow down. I don't want to end up in that big mouth.

"Holy motherfucking shit!" Xainn screams. Okay. _She's_ more afraid of the alligator.

"Just shut up and run!" I scream at her. We come to pipe that goes upwards, I take Moomin on my back and jump up, pressing my hands and legs against the walls of pipe and start to climb. I get to upper pipe, Xainn lifts Nenjax up and I pull her up. Then Xainn jumps upwards, we grab her arms and pull her out of roaring alligator's big fangs' reach.

"Oh my god", Xainn gasps. "I really wonder how we three are still alive".

"Yeah. I wonder the same", I mumble and glance down. I've never seen that big alligator in my life. Okay, I've never even seen alligator live, but still. I seriously wonder how that thing has ended up in here anyway. But right now, I'd rather just think about getting out from here and fast. We climb out from first hole we find, which happens to be someone's bathroom. But neither one of ours. This looks a bit like... Men's public shower? At least now there isn't anyone. And look, the walls are fixed since our last visit. Uh... Maybe we'd just be better to get out of here now.

* * *

_Well, at least I had fun writing this one ^^ not yet sure about the continue, but it won't come up this fast :( and just to add, I don't mean to offend anyone here, it's just a fanfic._


	24. Chapter 24 Cured?

_Okay, first of all, I'm sorry it took all this time. And I know the place where this chapter ends, sucks. Anyway, I think I'm gonna spoil that this is the third or second last chapter of this story. We'll see ;)_

* * *

For now it seems that our plan is working out pretty nicely. As we already have a map and keys, that's it. Now what is still missing is that weirdo Ansem, with his machine. And we haven't exactly yet planned how to get that man into castle.

"Boss lied to us", Xainn suddenly mumbles.

"What?" Nenjax asks.

"He said he didn't know what this was about. He must have known, if it was his experiment to turn people into Heartless to create Nobodies. And these guys... They actually have hearts. Didn't he always tell them that they don't have hearts?"

"That sounds a bit of paranoid", Nenjax remarks.

"Might be, but I agree with Xainn", I say. "And he told us to stay away from Castle Oblivion. Because of that insanity-thing he wasn't supposed to know about, or because of..."

"Ansem", Xainn ends. "And why didn't boss tell about us, either?"

"Maybe he didn't know about the spirit. Or then he knows, and doesn't want us to know", I say shrugging.

"This is getting too complicated", Nenjax sighs.

"I know. But for now, we need to be very careful with this. I heard boss ordering Saïx to keep an eye on us", Xainn says.

"Huh? Why? Is he suspicious of us?" I yelp.

"Well, he knows that we're up to something probably-no-good".

"Like Cadryx, when she charred that corridor", Nenjax remarks.

"So they got that pissed off just because you charred one corridor? But that's not anything new", Xainn says puzzled.

"We thought same", I say. "It was weird".

"What corridor was it again?"

"Uh... Downstairs, few corridors away from Vexen's lab".

"Maybe there was something about that corridor?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Secret door or something".

"And I thought I was paranoid".

"Hey, it is possible!"

"I'm not saying it's not. We might be wise to check it out".

"But couldn't Xemnas just have had something with him?" Nenjax asks.

"That's possible too..." Xainn mumbles.

"But then I think he'd just had ordered Xaldin after me. Not run himself", I remark.

"True enough. But let's start from that corridor. It might be about something else as well, I don't know, but we can start from there. At least it won't remain as a problem".

"And let's hope that we won't run into Saïx..." Nenjax mumbles, shiver going through her.

"For the first time in my life, I agree with you", Xainn mumbles and heads towards the door. Wow. Didn't see that coming. Now I'm feeling really bad for her... And understand it even better what kind it was for the Nobodies when they found out that I was in the Castle Oblivion just to spy them. I'm such a bitch. Little late to realize it now, though. So I get up and show sisters which corridor we're about to search. And I'm pretty sure that we look extremely clever, crawling there along the corridor, researching every part from floor to ceiling. This would be something worth seeing if someone caught us from here now... But let's hope not.

"Ya know, guys, I'm feeling myself incredibly stupid", I remark.

"Keep quiet unless you find something", Xainn answers.

"I have to agree with Cadryx", Nenjax says getting up from floor. She sighs and hits her fist on wall. "I mean, look at this corridor how long it is! It's gonna take eternity from us to find anything this... Uah!"

"Nenjax?" I ask and turn towards her. Or the place where she was before. "Nenjax?"

"What?" Xainn asks and turns around. "Where did she go?"

"Well, that's what I'm wondering here", I say.

"Can you get through these walls, Cadryx?"

"I could take a look", I mumble and press my face through the wall. Behind it I can see only stairs, though I'm not sure where they're going. Hm. Maybe under the floor then? I pull back from wall and turn my gaze towards floor, when I happen to catch a sound. I spin around.

"What?" Xainn asks.

"I think someone's coming".

"Who?"

"I don't know! Hide!" I yelp and slide into shadows.

"Where to..? Cadryx!" Xainn snarls and turns to look to the end of corridor, when one of the Nobodies appears there. I feel my mouth dropping open. Xainn's eyes enlarge into circles, and she slowly raises her hand to point at Nobody.

"Xigbar..?"

Xigbar turns to look at Xainn.

"What's with that? You look like that you would just have seen a ghost".

"What are you doing in here?"

"I could ask same from you, ya know, and also alone. But to answer to your question, I'm back".

"You're like... Healed?" Xainn asks, glancing suspiciously at Xigbar, who's now approaching her.

"Yep, Xemnas found a way. And now the others are next", Xigbar answers. There's something really weird about his smile. There's just something really off about him. And what way did Xemnas find? Xigbar lowers his gaze at Xainn's necklace.

"What's that?"

"Necklace, you dumbass", Xainn growls.

"Lemme see".

"Rather not". Oh dear... He sure is pushing Xainn's limits now. Especially when he reaches out his hand to grab Xainn's necklace. Xainn takes step back, squeezing necklace in her hand. And I really have to thank my luck to be incorporeal at the very moment. I'm not exactly sure what Xainn does, but through her body grows sharp looking pieces of glass, like daggers. And Xigbar's really lucky not to get cut in half by those. Can't say same about the corridor, though. Oh, Xemnas will definitely kill us after this... First charred, then cut in pieces and... Xainn yelps as floor crumbles under her feet, I dash out from the shadows and grab her hand, only to fall through the floor along with her.

* * *

Ow. I think something just fell on me. As this object is moving, I expect it to be Xainn.

"Cadryx? Where are you?" Xainn asks glancing around in the darkness.

"Right here under your ass. Wouldn't mind moving a bit?" I growl. I've landed on top of pile of pieces of floor, and it doesn't feel very nice. I'm not sure how long way we actually came down, but the small point of light seems to be very far up. Wonder where we are.

"Oh god, sorry Cadryx! Are you still alive?" Xainn yelps jumping up.

"As alive as I could be, I suppose", I groan. Xainn pulls me up on floor or ground or whatever this then is. I take a look around. Did Nenjax fall in here too?

"What the hell was Xigbar doing in there? He can't have gotten his heart back yet, or what?" Xainn asks.

"I don't know. There was just something really off about him", I mumble. There could be stairs going up. "By the way, what did you do?"

"I don't know! I guess I just freaked out a bit", Xainn says still squeezing her necklace.

"Yeah, just a bit. Well, how about we returned to that later, I think Nenjax has somehow managed to get up those stairs if she ended up in here as well".

"Sure", Xainn says quickly and grabs my arm, and I start to lead her up the stairs. Stairs go in spiral, so it's a little difficult to say how many levels we already have rised.

"Are we there yet?" Xainn asks.

"No".

Goes few minutes.

"Are we there yet?"

"Jeez, Xai, you're starting to sound like Nenjax! Hey... Your necklace..." My mouth leaves open for a while.

"What about it?" Xainn asks.

"Well, look at it!"

"Cadryx, I can't see in the complete darkness. What is it?" sis asks impatiently.

"It... Has cracked a bit", I say in disbelief.

"What?" Even though she said she can't see, she still tries to.

"There, at the edge", I say and carefully touch the jewel. "There is small crack".

"H-how come?"

"Maybe it couldn't take that last explosion after all..." I mumble and touch my earring. This is just fantastic.

"I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead..."

"I know. Now shut up".

We continue the climbing, and Xainn apparently has decided to hyperventilate exactly now. Even though I'm pretty sure that the worst is still just ahead... We come to door, which seems to be designed for kids, judging by its side. Xainn doesn't have to crouch that much, but I have to crawl through the door. And then we come to highest roof in the castle (if not counted that really small tower wherefrom we just came).

"Wow", Xainn says. I couldn't agree with her more. Heart-shaped moon floating in the sky. Not really hard to guess what it is.

"Kingdom Hearts", I state.

"I'm not exactly sure what I expected, but..."

"Yeah..." Not at least this. However, still, Nenjax is nowhere to be seen. "I wonder where she ended up to..."

"Well, now when we know the best place to look at that moon thing there, we should get Ansem here", Xainn says.

"And Nenjax?" I ask. Xainn shrugs.

"I don't know... If it's gonna take too long to look for her, then..." I understand what she means. We might run out of time.

"Fine then... Let's get Ansem", I sigh. Xainn takes a quick look at her necklace, and shocked expression crosses her face.

"No shit, there really is a crack... I wonder what happened..."

"Probably same as with me. Pushing things too far", I mumble, rolling my earring again. Xainn swallows and waves her hand to open Dark corridor. It doesn't seem to have any effect on her necklace's state, good or bad, so she dares to breathe again and we walk through the portal. We appear at Castle Oblivion's front door when Xainn suddenly stops.

"What?" I ask.

"I figured it out", she says smiling amazed.

"What?"

"Our spirit".

"You know what it is?" I ask. Xainn nods, still clearly amazed for her ingenuity. I wave my hands impatiently, trying to tell her to hurry up and tell me. "Well, what?"

Xainn leans closer at me and whispers the word into my ear. I feel my eyebrows raising up and mouth dropping.

"Hell I would have ever guessed that".


	25. Chapter 25 Spirit

_Well, as I mentioned, this is last chapter, except for the epilogue I'll add here. Thank you for reading about the trio's adventure :) now we'll find out what happens to them, the Nobodies and what is their spirit. Let's get to it, then :)_

* * *

"Are you sure we're going to right direction?"

"Would you mind shutting up or I'm gonna take that machine and push you down these stairs?"

"At least Cadryx can see something here... Ow! Ansem, did you step on my toes?"

"How in the earth could I when I'm walking behind you?"

"I thought you were behind me".

"Cadryx, was it you? Ow, Ansem, now it was you! Wouldn't mind stop crashing on my back, it's really perverted ya know!"

"I didn't choose this way".

"Well, I'm sorry if I didn't build this castle more wisely!"

"This is a secret passage after all, so keep it down".

"And watch for that step, there's..."

"Ow!"

"...Malformation".

"You couldn't warn any earlier?"

"Actually, I don't mind you just stumbled on it. As long as the machine stays in one piece and works. Did I by the way mention that this would be better to work, or we're dead".

"And so are you, just so you know".

"She may as well cut you in pieces if you try anything stupid".

"You then can't put any more faith in me?"

"No".

"Thought that..."

I throw the door open to roof and crawl out from tower. Xainn comes right after me, then comes Ansem's machine, then Ansem himself.

"Well, better get to work, we don't have the whole day here!" Xainn growls and kicks (not hard )Ansem on rib. Ansem scowls at her, crawls up and then grabs his machine.

"I'm on it", he says, places the machine on roof facing Kingdom Hearts and then turns it on. Whatever it now means.

"So, what exactly are you doing?" I ask.

"Reclaim Kingdom Hearts and encode it as data".

"Say what?" we yelp.

"Just don't get on the way", Ansem growls. We stare at weird light from machine to moon, when suddenly there appear Dusks on the roof. "So, we've been found out", Ansem states. Oh really? What else, having a tea party here?

"You take care of that", I growl and summon Dark Matter. "We'll deal with these". Xainn summons Crystal Drop and then creates shield between us and Ansem.

"Let's get these punks", she growls. Whoa. I wouldn't want to be one of the Dusks now. I use two arrows at the same time to slice two Dusks. Xainn jumps high up in air and lands in the middle of group of Dusks. She's too small to be seen from there, but judging by the thrown off and disappearing Dusks, I think she's doing just fine. I keep on shooting arrows. We're kind of destroying our comrades' pets, but never mind. They're not out comrades anymore after this show... More Dusks keep appearing when we manage to destroy the first ones. Xainn throws sharp pieces of glass from Crystal Drop at the Dusks. I kick one Dusk against two others, and shoot them with one arrow. Looks like we're getting stronger... Suddenly I hear weird noise, and roof feels like shaking... I glance at Ansem over my shoulder. The machine is shaking weirdly.

"Ansem?"

"Keep your shield up, Inna. This is going to self-destructive any minute", Ansem answers.

"What?" we yelp. Then what the hell is he standing there? Ansem just sneers, like finding something amusing in this situation.

"I should probably thank you for giving me a chance to get my revenge on Xehanort... And stop him from destroying the worlds any more", he says and glances at us, "be careful, you three. Make things right again. Farewell". With those words, the machine explodes. Xainn's shield protects us from blast wave that destroys rest of the remaining Dusks, but still we get blinded for a while by bright light. When I next see something, I see empty place there where Ansem was just a while ago, and then I turn to look at Kingdom Hearts. There's huge hole in the moon, and small hearts fall from it through the sky.

"Wow", I state.

"How do we know which belongs to them?" Xainn asks. We watch as hearts fall on the ground, disappearing with blink of light.

"I think they know well enough", I say. "Let's go. We still need to get them out from here".

"Right", Xainn nods. She opens Dark corridor with wave of hand and we hurry through it. Feels like we have used too much time already. We appear at the cells, only to be faced by Xemnas.

"Oh crap", Xainn says.

"I would have thought same, if I was you. Now, would you mind returning my key?" boss growls and stretches out his hand. With other hand, he's holding Nenjax' arm, and Saïx and Xigbar are standing by his side. I glance to the cells. Axel. Luxord. Larxene. And what the heck are Demyx, Zexion, Marluxia and Xaldin doing there too? Or should I ask where the hell is Roxas? If Xemnas really found the cure, why are they still there? I take deep breath and turn to face boss.

"What is your cure?"

"Different from yours, I see, as my Kingdom Hearts is ruined", Xemnas growls.

"Your Kingdom Hearts? So it's only yours, not the Organization's?" Xainn asks, keeping her gaze on Saïx. Xemnas gives a laugh.

"You three have been such a pain already from the beginning", he mumbles. "Well, I guess it can't be helped anymore. So I'll let you hear about my true plan as we all seem to be here now. Reason why the Organization XIII was created, was to gather thirteen Nobodies - persons without hearts".

"They do have hearts. They're just separated from them for now!" I growl.

"Because _he_ needs the thirteen darknesses..." Xemnas continues. Is _he_... Xehanort? "We used Kingdom Hearts to copy _his_ heart into thirteen. And those hearts, put in these people, who are separated from their own, turn into Xehanorts. The thirteen darknesses".

"What?" Xainn yelps. Hey, I don't want my boyfriend to be turned into someone freak! Poor Larxene, as Xehanort is a man (at least I suppose so). Poor us! Speaking of which...

"How could you do that to them? You just used them from since the very beginning!" Xainn snarls. I look at calm Xigbar and Saïx by Xemnas' side. Like all this wouldn't bother them at all. I glance towards cells again. Axel is looking at me with his green eyes. Demyx is looking at Nenjax. Zexion and Xaldin are looking at floor. Marluxia turns his gaze towards me. And his eyes aren't blue anymore. They're bright yellow. Just like Xigbar's and Saïx'. Wait a minute... Larxene's eyes have turned yellow as well. I turn to look at Xemnas again. Those orange eyes...

"If Roxas wouldn't have ran off (me: "because of the alligator?" Xainn: "shut up".), _he_ would have had _his_ thirteen darknesses by now... And if you hadn't destroyed Kingdom Hearts, they", Xemnas nods towards Axel, Demyx, Zexion and Xaldin, "also would now be partly Xehanorts".

"What about us?" I ask. Xemnas sneers.

"Yes, you three. Always you three. I guess I then have to use one of you after all. My plan was to find out what is your spirit, and use it later to make fighters for _him_. Three trained fighters, without burden of heart, and as not exactly as living people, not bound to any kind of rules. And with the spirit, totally under _his_ control. You didn't actually think I would have brought you into Organization if you couldn't have been turned out useful?"

Well, he definitely never has liked us.

"Very well, enough with the chatter. Saïx, Xigbar... Get the hearts to them", Xemnas says and nods towards the cell.

"No, Saïx, please don't!" Xainn screams. Saïx turns to look at her with deadpan face. I notice Xemnas delving out one more heart from his pocket and moving his hand towards Nenjax.

"Leave her alone!" I scream and lunge at Xemnas. I gather all the darkness in room and let is spread all over. I see heart gleaming slightly. I don't have any kind of plan about what to do, I just shove Xemnas' hand aside and pull Nenjax farther from him. Xemnas summons his sword and waves it in air. I'm in bad position, so I don't reach to do anything but to lean aside and raise my arms to cover my face. Sword hits my arms, and I'm thrown four meters farther on floor (about 13 feet). At the same time darkness disappears.

"Cadryx!" Nenjax yelps. I glance at my arms. Instead of bleeding, pure darkness spills out from the wounds Xemnas' sword made. Soon darkness hardens on top of the wound, like scar. I hear small crack from my earring.

"The cells!" I scream. Xainn hits keys on Nenjax' hands and summons Crystal Drop and then lunges at Xigbar. Nice, leaving boss to me. Oh well. I get up from floor and summon Dark Matter. We just have to try to keep Nobodies away from the cells. I move next to Xainn and shoot arrow towards Xemnas, while Nenjax is trying to open cell's locks. Xemnas blocks it with his sword, Xainn throws Xigbar farther and creates wall of glass between us. However, Xemnas easily comes through it with force. That moment Nenjax manages to get Demyx's cell's lock open. Xainn creates another wall to keep Xigbar and Saïx farther, and then we try to block and avoid Xemnas' strikes. I use darkness to prevent Xigbar and Saïx from finding the wall without crashing on it. Xemnas' strike goes so close at me, I accidentally manage to make my whole upper body incorporeal and Xemnas' sword goes right through me. Gross... I don't stop to wonder it any longer and use my very corporeal fist to punch Xemnas. I manage to land a hit right under his chin, and he sways backwards.

"Nenjax, hurry up!" Xainn screams.

"On it!" Nenjax answers and pulls Axel's cell's door open before moving to Zexion. I come to glance at Axel. He's looking terrible with broken bones and blood all over his chest and chin.

"Cadryx, snap out of it!" Xainn snarls blocking another sword. I block other with my bow and manage to throw a kick on Xemnas' knee. Cheap, I admit, but works for us. While Xemnas sways again, Xainn manages to hit him with Crystal Drop so hard he's thrown few meters back. Xemnas doesn't seem to appreciate it, though, as he gets up really fast and lunges at us. Xainn is thrown against wall, I get thrown over Xemnas' on floor. Xemnas raises his sword and I quickly slide out of the way with shadows. Sword hits the floor where I was just laying. Nenjax pushes key into Xaldin's lock, letting him get out by himself, and summons Reverie while lunging at Xemnas.

"Don't you dare to touch my sisters!" Xemnas turns around surprised, and gets hit by huge paint brush. Wow, Nen. That was cool. I jump up from floor and hurry by my sister's side. Xainn joins us. Xemnas gives us somewhat amused gaze.

"What is it that you three are fighting for? You, unlike these people, have no hearts anymore".

"For friends", Nenjax says.

"For sisters", I say.

"For the world", Xainn adds. Xemnas growls quietly.

"Fine. Have it your way then". He takes step towards us, when Demyx, Zexion and Xaldin step by our side. Even Axel. I've never really liked Xaldin, and I doubt that he has ever liked us, but now we're on the same side.

"You dare to turn against me?" Xemnas growls and destroys the wall Xainn had created. Xigbar and Saïx move to his sides.

"You betrayed us", Zexion answers.

"Used us, and now you're going to kill us", Axel growls.

"Kill you? Weren't you listening a word? I told you..."

"It would kill me to be like you. Or like him. And you're not touching my girlfriend". I fear I blush slightly for Axel's words. He's just way too cute! Okay, maybe now is not the best time...

"Fine! Then I'll just deal with you all right now right here", Xemnas snarls. And then he uses his element. And I have to see it's not just about creating power fields. And he's not the boss without a reason, his element is damn strong. Even though we use our weapons to block his power, we all still get thrown backwards. My head hits the bars behind me. I shoot arrow towards Xemnas, but he just waves it aside with his sword. Damn. We really managed to piss him off now. Xainn gets up first and throws pieces of glass towards Xemnas. He creates power field to stop them. Nenjax growls quietly, and suddenly wings grow out of her back. She rises up in the air, and flies over Xemnas, Xigbar and Saïx. Xemnas flinches a bit, but Xigbar and Saïx fall asleep almost immediately. Xemnas spins around and throws another one of his swords at Nenjax. Nenjax quickly dives on the floor to dodge the weapon. I guess Xemnas has never heard of that men shouldn't hit girls. Well, we're talking about Xemnas after all here. After he has thrown me against wall again, pressed Nenjax on floor and hit Xainn on head with his sword, cutting piece of her hair, I realize that we're gonna need much more strength to defeat him or at least run away from him. I remove my earring, slide along the floor and grab Xemnas' arms behind his back.

"Guys, you gotta get out of here..! What..?"

"Dammit", Xemnas growls. Four Nobodies on floor have started to fade away.

"Axel!"

"Demyx!"

"What's going on?" Xainn asks. Nenjax uses the moment to escape from under Xemnas' leg and knocks him out of balance. I let go of him and hurry over to Axel.

"Axel, what's wrong? You're not... Dying, are you?"

"You ruined everything!" Xemnas roars.

"They are just returning to the place where they were turned into Nobodies". We all turn around when hear unfamiliar voice from the stairs. Moomin stands there, looking at us. "You made it. You released their hearts and now they're turning back into Somebodies". She can talk? Since when? And how does she know all that? Well, hello, Cadryx! Why, indeed? At least not because she is our spirit!

"So it's you", Xemnas growls and lunges towards the Heartless. I dash between them and raise my bow to block his sword.

"Stay back!" I growl. I call all the shadows from castle and use their strength in addition to my own. I easily manage to throw Xemnas against farthest wall from me.

"Moomin, why are you here?" I ask.

"To save you, of course", she answers and points at my arm. It has turned into shadow from fingers up to elbow. Xemnas scowls at Moomin and materializes towards her. But then he changes the way and appears behind Nenjax. Moomin jumps between them, and Xemnas' sword goes right through her, as she can't turn incorporeal.

"Moomin!" we scream. Xainn attacks straight at Xemnas, and really tries to hurt him now. I kneel next to Moomin, who has started to fade away, just like the Nobodies. She gives me and Nenjax weak smile.

"Let's see again... In the next life..." Then her eyelids shut. I'm afraid to touch her, but I have to do something. I grab her small hand and squeeze it carefully. And then she disappears into air. Tears trail down Nenjax' cheeks. Even though she doesn't know the truth... Or does she?

"I'm so sorry..." she whispers. I wrap my arms around her.

"Don't, it's not your fault".

"Ah..!"

I spin around. Xemnas has grabbed Xainn's neck, and raises the sword.

"Are you scared?" he asks. Xainn sneers and grins little.

"I've died already once". So have we. And I'm not afraid of it. I'm not afraid of anything anymore.

"Nenjax, remove your ring", I whisper. Nenjax gives me puzzled gaze, but does as I say. "When you get a chance, create as sick nightmare as you can". She nods. I use all the strength I can find to dash to Xainn in a blink of eye. I grab her necklace and rip it out of her neck. Xainn understands immediately. I slide against the floor to avoid pieces of glass that grow through her skin, impaling Xemnas' body. For a moment he just stares at her shocked. That's when Nenjax finds her opportunity, grabs Xemnas' head from behind and uses her powers. I let the darkness take over me, I turn into a shadow and hit my arm right through Xemnas' chest, where the heart should be. As if he could have one. He is part of _him_. He is _him_.

Time, which feels like eternity, but takes only a second, I, Nenjax and Xainn look at each other and smile. We've finally found the reason why it just wasn't our time yet.

* * *

_I had to give Moomin some kind of meaning in the story, and I think this was good for her_.


	26. Chapter 26 Epilogue

Darkness. Place where everything ended, wherefrom everything started and then again ended. When we died. When Xemnas brought us into Organization. When we faced him in the last showdown. And back here. Well... At least we managed to save some of them. But not Moomin... Not ourselves. And those, who were already partly Xehanorts...

"You think too much", Inna remarks. "It's surprising, judging by how full of darkness your head is".

"Funny. When did you arrive?" I ask and turn to sit. Or I think I do. At least I and Inna are same wards, heads and legs in same direction, I mean.

"A while ago. Isn't there something familiar about this place, Dar?"

"When did you start joking again?"

"I guess then when I ended up here", Inna says shrugging and glances at her red hair. "Looks like I'm back to this form".

"We're dead people, not shadow, dream and reflection anymore", I remark.

"How can dead people stand this? Being in darkness forever. Doesn't it get boring?"

I and Inna turn to look at Jenna, who just appears out of darkness.

"You're really asking such a thing at a moment like this?" Inna asks in disbelief.

"Why not? We're dead after all, right?" Jenna asks waving her hands. We're starting to look like actual triplets again. Everyone's got long red hair and green eyes, except Jenna's other eye is green, another one is grey.

"Am I the only one who hears sound of the wind?" I ask.

"No... I can hear it too", Inna mumbles.

"That's weird... Hey, can you feel warmth?" Jenna asks.

"I guess so..."

We stare at each other a while. I close my eyes and bite my lip. When I open them again, I see blue sky. I'm laying on something soft. Probably grass. I feel something squeezing my right hand. I turn my head to see Inna's hand in mine. At other side of her, is laying Jenna, who's blinking her eyes. I rise up to sit. I see we're laying in flowerbed, somewhere in some kind of park. None cloud is seen on blue sky, and sun shines straight on us.

"Does this place seem familiar to you too?" I ask. Inna gets up next at me and lets go of my hand.

"Isn't this... Radiant Garden?" she asks.

"The world where we came from", Jenna says. "I recognize this park... How did we end up in here?"

"Beats me", I say and get up to step away from flowerbed. I glance at my hands, covered in normal skin. My red hair on my shoulders. I'm Darcy again. How come? Weren't we supposed to fade away after our meaning of existing was fulfilled? And especially after our spirit was destroyed? Inna and Jenna also crawl up from flowerbed, both glancing around.

"What happened to Xemnas?" Inna asks.

"And Demyx".

"And Axel..."

We leave the park to go to town. It looks exactly same as I remember it. Normal people walking along the alleys, streets and plaza. No one of them pays attention to us. After all, we look mostly like humans again.

"Umm... What are we gonna do now?" Inna asks.

"Well... I guess just anything we want", Jenna says, approaching the fountain at plaza. She creates small waves with her fingers on water, and then sits on stony border. I and Inna glance at each other.

"I think I'm gonna take a look around", I say.

"Okay... See ya later then", she mumbles glancing around, trying to find something to do. I'm about to leave the plaza, when I suddenly see something on the street at another side. It can't be. But apparently just can. I push people aside to get through. I run the stairs up to street and for a moment I can just stare. _Do something, Darcy_, voice inside me tells. _You're losing him otherwise. Say something_!

"Axel..." Even though it comes out very quietly, it catches his attention. He turns to look at me surprised. He looks exactly same as before, except he doesn't have the tattoos on his cheeks anymore. That spiky red hair, those emerald green eyes...

"My name's Lea. Got it memorized?" he asks. I just stare like an idiot. "What's your name?" That question comes totally out of nowhere, even though I should have expected that. I don't look like my shadow anymore... Neither Lea nor Axel has ever met Darcy. After the worst shock, I manage to pull myself together and give a smile.

"My name is Darcy". We stare at each other for a moment. _Please, recognize me_. "I thought I'd never see you again... Lea..." I raise my hands on my heart. It beats like crazy. I swallow and take a step closer at him. "It's me, Lea", I whisper. Lea's mouth drops open.

"Cadryx..?"

I nod, waiting for next reaction.

"Whoa... You look..."

"Different?" I guess.

"Yeah..." Lea mumbles. He keeps staring at me mouth open for a while. Then he pulls up his pretty smile. "But your smile is definitely the same". That brings smile to my face immediately. I can't stop myself but run straight into his lap, squeezing all the air out from his lungs.

"I knew you'd keep your promise", he whispers into my ear. "Thank you for saving me".

I smile against his chest. "I owed it to you". Lea pulls little farther and raises my chin, so he can look at me into my eyes.

"Have I ever told you that I like redheads?" he asks grinning. I give a laugh. Lea leans closer at me and presses his lips against mine. I don't care even if people saw this show. I raise my hands to his cheeks to keep him as close as I can. Lea's hands fall on my hips, and he pulls me tightly against him. I just wish I could stay there forever, right in his arms.

"I love you", he whispers when our lips are separated for a moment.

"I love you more", I answer. He gives a laugh.

"That's not possible".

We are finally interrupted by Inna.

"I don't mean to interfere or anything, but you really should see this", she says. We turn to look at the way she's pointing at, still in each other's arms, and see Jenna with blond man.

"Demyx?" I yelp.

"Myde, as I heard", Inna says.

"Right, Cad... Sorry, I mean Darcy, you might want to know that Dilan, Even, Aeleus and Ienzo are back too", Lea says. I spend for a moment to connect names with persons. I hope Aeleus isn't totally pissed off at me...

Inna suddenly looks sad, and I understand what she's thinking about. I move away from Lea and wrap my arms around my sister.

"We'll get him back", I say. Inna nods. "Ia, I mean it. We'll help you. Right?" I say and turn to look at Lea. He nods.

"You bet. Ïsa used to be my best friend".

Inna gives us hopeful smile. "Thanks, guys. However, I wouldn't want to get you into such a trouble now when we're finally back here as humans..."

I snort and wave my hand in air. "For real, Ia? What is life without some adventure? Besides, if we want to get Ïsa back, we'd better to do it now when we still have a chance. Have you forgotten what Xehanort is planning to do with him?"

Inna flinches. So does Lea. I really know how to choose right words in every situation... Something I learnt from my shadow.

"What about them?" Lea asks nodding towards Jenna and Myde. I and Inna exchange gaze, and grin.

"Let's give them some time alone now..." Inna says.

"I agree", I nod. "So... Where do we start from?"

"I'd suggest Ansem's lab. That's after all where we woke up", Lea says.

"Then, love, lead the way", I say. Lea smiles and opens Dark corridor with wave of hand. So he's still able to do it, huh? I wonder if there's anything left of our powers... I decide to test it when we have gotten through the Dark corridor and stepped into the lab. Room won't darken, but I still can catch some sounds through the shadows. No worries about becoming a shadow myself, or incorporeal. However, I notice I can still move pretty fast with the shadows, but not coalesce with them. Like moving from point A to point B. Well, I think that's enough for now at least. So I suppose Inna can still use those huge jumps. I wonder if Jenna can still use the wings. Well, we'll see by the time. After all, we have still years of human life ahead of us, if everything goes well. I glance at Inna. We sure have changed a lot from what we were before getting another chance as dream, shadow and reflection. But now I know I'm still me, I'm always just me. However, there is a part of me, which doesn't include Cadryx, that wants to give her a message. I know it's kind of stupid, as she is me and I am her, but I close my eyes and let the thought travel into the darkness. Maybe she will get it. "You didn't have to die".

* * *

_You didn't actually think that they wouldn't get happy ending after all they went through? That would be way too mean for me. This has been amazing journey with the trio, and I'll definitely be missing them :)_


End file.
